New Divide
by Illusion of a Ruffian
Summary: When Chiro mysteriously abandons the team in the middle of the night; Leaving no trace of his reasoning or whereabouts. It is up to the Monkey Team to piece together what has really been going on in their leader's life recently. But when a new threat inconveinantly infiltrates the city, the team have to stay strong to prevail. As this villian appears to have done his team homework.
1. Prologue - The Choice To Serve

**Prologue.**

Chiro scrambled his way through the city, dodging past the obstacles of anyone and everything. He had currently made his way to the beginning of the beach, by the bridge, on the outskirts of town.

A lone tear escaped his eye as he looked back to his once family and home. The super robot, though far away, could still be seen due to its ginormous size.

Holding onto a lamp post for support the boy rested just for a few moments. The usual cool headed and calm leader was struggling to hold his composure. Barely supporting his own weight, he rested his head against the cool metal post. His anxiety had reached sky high, the strength he had shown in the last two weeks with the team had vanished. He was freaking out so badly he was quivering like a leaf. But this fear eventually spurred him further on.

Making his way down to the small deserted beach he ran the last bit of his journey. Fearing he may be seen, he stayed close to the cliff's rock face. Finally he made it to the small, long forgotten, cave that lay in amongst the cliff rockery; directly underneath the bridge. Reaching the entrance to the small cave, Chiro took his last look at the outside world. The last piece of freedom Chiro was clutching onto was just about to be taken away.

The Super Robot gleamed spectacularly in the distance that moonlit night. As Chiro studied the sight with great awe, desperate to take in every last feature for his memories. But time seemed to be racing for the now fallen leader. Now all Chiro could do was hope and pray the robot would continue to gleam in his absence, alongside his friends and family too.

" _Always overlooking and protecting the city. They're going to have to protect it from me now too. Please, one day, I hope in your hearts that you can forgive me monkey team."_

Chiro bowed his head as more tears fell and stained the soft sand below his feet, as he began to break out into a sobbing cry. "I'm so sorry, I had too."


	2. Chapter 1 - Leadership Changes

The night had drawn on slowly for a certain raven haired child. Feeling caged in an alien environment, the boy had sub-consciously zoned out from reality. The lack of sleep and current situation stress toyed with his mind relentlessly. This endless mind game, however, halted abruptly when the other presence began their intense mockery; again.

Blinking rapidly, Chiro adjusted his eyes to the blinding lights from the centre of the room. Desperately hoping as he did, that the current situation was just a script from a terrible dream or nightmare. As the room came back into focus it was clear this was no dream. With a long drawn out sigh, Chiro was eventually forced to acknowledge the presence of the disgusting individual that shared the room with him.

"Your disappearance has caused quite the uproar Chiro, I hope one day you will learn to enjoy and use this atmosphere to our advantage. Causing robotic and cybernetic creations alike, misery and mayhem…"

A low snarl escaped the boy's lips in return, as he sat in the deepest, darkest, and furthest corner inside the strangely built laboratory. The cave outside posed as excellent camouflage for the real monstrosity hiding in Shugazoom City. The atmosphere between the two individuals was so intense it could crackle with electricity.

"So we're not so much of a conversationalist now, but deep down you know everything I say is true. When we strike, it will be with one hundred percent effort on your part, and when I give orders you will follow them precisely. If not your home, friends, girlfriend, your city…"

Chiro clenched his fist instantly. His grip so hard, that his own blood began to seep from the cut his nails caused against his own skin. His glare rivalled pointed daggers, as the mad man continued his speech. But before he could let him finish Chiro's self-restraints completely shattered. His composure had snapped as his anger took control. "Shut up now." Chiro demanded as he finally jumped to his feet, naturally taking a fighting stance as he did. "As soon as I figure a loop hole through your malicious scheme, I'm destroying this cave, you, and all of your control points. Then I am out of here."

"Oh how very noble of you to warn me of my apparent future demise Chiro. But let me re-inform you again, young naïve Chiro. These confrontational and abrupt outbursts will be the cause of everyone's undoing. Your temper is so locked away, it has become fractious."

Chiro's growl echoed through the room, as he cursed through gritted teeth. "My temper is under control."

"Oh is that so? Now let me explain to you again what will happen to your beloved robot."

"Let's not." Chiro growled again.

The mechanical laughter that echoed through the cave was truly nightmarish. "No lets Chiro. The chip that we accidentally installed when we completed the Prototype, which subsequently was left completely deactivated, will unfortunately switch on. Allowing the energy from your robot's neutron generator to escape into the normal robotic wiring systems. Within seconds the energy will overheat and burn the wires to a crisp as the power touches it. The safety systems will fail instantly. The interior will begin to melt. But the exterior shell; the hyper armour plating you upgraded, will effectively contain the dangerous energy and melting metal generated. Well, for a limited period of time. Due to this unfortunate event, the now dangerously unstable reactor core will continue to plough its energy through the robot. Your safety protocols and systems will have been burnt to redundancy. The build-up will, in seconds, be the cause of death to all of the robot's inhabitants. The final damage, however, will be dealt when the pressure builds up inside the robot. The explosion that will follow will remove Shugazoom City and its pathetic human population from the map. It will be a truly explosive mistake Chiro. But then again, if you like fireworks or gambling here's your chance. But remember Chiro, if you play with fire, you might get your fingers burned."

Chiro leapt for the machine in the middle of the room. But within seconds electricity coursed through his body, effectively paralysing any counter attack. Body shaking as fear and fury swept through his features. "Maezono I will find a way to stop you." The boy threatened.

The machine beeped wildly as the mechanical laughing flooded the room again. "You do not sound sure Chiro." The disembodied brain continued to mock the youngster.

Chiro slammed his bleeding fist into the laboratory floor, his pool blue eyes filled with hate and vengeance, as he snarled fiercely "If I say I will, I will."

* * *

 **Crazygirl2030 - Thanks :)**

 **WingedWolf101 - More will come soon, I promise! But that was only the opening, so no fear there. This story will hopefully be many chapters long ;D**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Troubled Team

Nova sighed, disheartened at the lack of results, as she returned to the Super Robot alone. A solo patrol flight had proved futile in their search for their leader and had done little to rest her burdened mind. It had been three months now since Chiro's mysterious disappearance. Three agonisingly long months.

With a heavy heart, the golden warrior entered the Super Robot. Her only greeting was the eerie stillness and silence within the robot. Not a single member stood in the main deck. A recent trait that had infectiously spread through the team. Each member was coping differently with their grief now. It was the same when Mandarin was evicted from the team all those years ago.

It was the recent efforts and meetings that were dampening the team's morale the most now. Each bringing only more heart ache. The team's ability to function was questionable at times too. Bickering had broken out between some of the members and the strain on Antauri to keep the team on track was obviously taking its toll. They had the CCTV footage of Chiro leaving the robot at night, heading out into the centre of the city, and that was the last anyone had seen of him. He had seemingly vanished. No note, no clues, no sightings, no ransom notes or threats, nothing. It was one of the most unsatisfying and inconclusive cases Nova had ever investigated.

After failing to locate Antauri in his room, the yellow monkey quickly checked the other's recent hiding spots. A quick glance into the science laboratory confirmed that Gibson was alone inside. Busy with his experiments to side track his highly intelligent mind. Ever since he had mentioned the fact that Chiro might not even be alive now, it had caused shivers. Despite not wanting this thought to be true, his rational thinking mind had thought it was best to warn his team mates. The rift between him and Sprx was now even bigger because of that meeting's discussion.

Next was the mechanic's workshop, with Otto alone inside. The green monkey was busy in his latest project of fixing up a new signal transmitter in the hopes to pick up Chiro's broken or deactivated communicator. It wouldn't be long at the rate Otto was working. The crashing and banging was always a sign that he was hard at work. Out of all of the monkeys Otto remained the most positive. Still determined to find Chiro he seemed to think that no negative consequence would affect Chiro. With a small smile Nova turned to head to her next team mate's hiding spot.

Reaching the red tube Nova's smile faded. Sprx had always been unpredictable when it came to stressful situations involving the team. The longer this episode carried on, the more outspoken and wayward he had become. His beloved fist rocket had become his comfort spot and by gently placing her ear against the tube she could hear the soft hum of the red monkey above her. He was most likely either tinkering with his precious craft or polishing his magnets. Convinced he was alone up there too, Nova continued to track down the last monkey.

Searching high and low, Nova concluded that the only possible locations Antauri could be was the brain scrambler or out on the Super Robot's neck. Ascending quickly Nova decided to try the latter first. Her hunch was correct as she saw the silver monkey hovering in the air, legs crossed in the lotus position. Beside him the robotic girl Jinmay sat down. Both were talking quietly as they looked out over the now peaceful city.

Hearing the door to the robot open, the pink haired girl turned to see her other female companion on the team. A small sympathetic smile was exchanged between the pair before they spoke. "Where could he be Nova? Antauri is sure that Chiro's alive, but where?"

"He's out there somewhere Jinmay. It's been so quiet on the enemy front though, nothing for two weeks. I think something could be occurring."

"I'm inclined to agree. Whatever it is, I believe it will strike soon." The silver primate finally spoke up.

But seconds later a medium sized explosion rocked the Shugazoom City's museum. As the people began to flee the area, black smoke began to pour into the sky.

Nova grinned at the bad timing as she toyed her older brother. "Huh you were saying Antauri?"

Acknowledging her comment Antauri turned his head before looking back to the museum in the distance. "Let mobilise." Not waiting another second the three team mates jumped into action as they took off with their jet packs.

"Sprx, Gibson, Otto mobilise. Something is happening at the museum." Antauri called over through his communicator as they headed to the scene. It was not long before the other three caught up, as the team flew towards the scene.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Nightmare Begins

When the team arrived at the Shugazoom City museum, the crime had already been committed. The culprit had cleanly escaped the scene, and now the aftermath of the attack was unfolding. The police cars poured into the museum car park quickly, ready to begin their official investigations. With the alarm systems shut down and the area taped off from any further public interruptions the Hyperforce began to descend.

The smoke that had originally alerted the Hyper Force had now dissipated. Leaving an obvious, cleanly burnt through hole in the roof of the west wing; just by the museum offices. The team targeted this entrance as they landed inside, and powered down their jet packs once they landed. Settling down they scanned their surroundings as they could hear the commotion from the human police nearby. This part of the museum was off limits to its guests. The offices here belonged to the chief historians and the new curator of the museum. This was evident due to the names tags plastered on the door.

"Wow! At least they won't need to buy a sun roof." Sprx chirped breaking the silence. Though within seconds this not so intelligent remark was counteracted by a giant yellow fist pounding the left side of his cheek.

Jinmay and Otto grinned at the amusing scene, as Sprx hit the deck very ungracefully. The team's mechanic quickly chimed "Good one Sprx." Before backing down, holding his hands up in innocence when the warrior's fierce gaze landed on him.

As Sprx peeled himself up off the floor, the commotion quietened. The team stayed close as they looked around the area. Each room they entered was intact from damage, undisturbed. Yes some were never going to achieve awards for the tidiest room, with the amount of papers and artefacts that laid upon their desks, but this was down the room's owner or occupant.

As Gibson cleared his throat to gauge the group's attention, he eventually spoke. "How odd, the only damage to the museum… appears to be to the roof?" The baffled scientist said rubbing his chin absent-mindedly, as he thought.

"I'm guessing they used it to escape because they were in a rush, but how did they get in here to start with... what was the point?" Jinmay questioned as she walked up the corridor.

"I'm inclined to agree Jinmay." Gibson replied. "If they entered with a bang they would have caused a scene. I wonder how many there were too?"

"Not many I'd say, it wasn't as if we saw a troop of people leaving here… But what did they come after? Surely this is the wrong area if they planned to steal something from the museum. There is only offices here it seems." Nova said rather thoughtfully, the back of her hand brushing against her chin. It was then that she noticed Antauri's odd behaviour. He appeared in a deep trance, sat in the lotus position as he hovered silently. "Antauri?"

The silver primate looked up when his name was mentioned. "I can sense the remains of a small, singular power level here. I believe this attack was conducted by an individual."

"A power level… what type of power level?" Nova wondered.

Otto pondered this thought for a second too. "Um… If it's only a small level, we shouldn't have too much of a problem, right Antauri?"

"I mean who in the population has a power level high enough to be recognisable in Shugazoom City anyway?" Sprx asked the gathered team, as his question was met with silence.

"Whatever or whoever has been present here, had the ability to suppress their true power. However their execution of this technique is strange. In places I sense nothing, but yet in some areas a tiny part of their power has leaked. They have to be, at the very least, learning to control a power." Antauri concluded as the team took in his findings.

Nova sighed as she moved further down the corridor, the team beginning to follow. "So potentially we could be dealing with an alliance of the skeleton king… great we really needed this." She muttered under her breath.

"We should check the rest of the rooms, I sense someone close by." Antauri gestured down the hall, as the team began to move more at a pace.

Reaching the last room, Antauri's theory was found to be correct. This room seemed different, it was larger than the others by a considerable margin and seemed to be in more of a mess than the others too. Its occupant was also still present. A tall, older man with dark hair that was naturally greying from age, sat hunched over his desk. His head in his hands. Alerted to their presence; by the noise the robot monkey's mechanical parts made when they walked. He looked up.

His eyes softened with recognition of the city's heroes. "The Hyperforce... well… welcome! Have you come to investigate too? Thank goodness."

Antuauri nodded, as Jinmay took a few steps closer to the man. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'll be okay. I have to be for I am the museum's new curator, and I don't want to deprive the public of its museum over an incident like this. But still he got away with a very valuable treasure. He must have known this museum well. Very well to be precise…" The man stuttered as he suddenly slammed his fist on the table. "He was mocking me, how could I have been so blind?"

"Woah easy there! So he got away with something then?" Sprx asked as he looked to the man with a small feeling of pity.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Gibson suggested as the man let out a long drawn out sigh.

"I was just sat here in my office for the duration. I was sorting through some important documents, when I glanced up. I don't know why but I felt like I was being watched… and I was! He was just standing there. Leaning on my doorway without a care in the world. He looked so young I just thought he had wandered off and got lost from his family in the main museum. But the longer I stared at him, and the longer the silence drew on, the more I realised something wasn't right…"

"Wait a second. The thief stood here in front of you and you did nothing?" Sprx asked with a sceptical look.

"But he looked like he was only a youngster or a short man if he was an adult, I did not even begin to think he was here to cause trouble!" The curator pleaded.

"Please continue sir, what did he look like?" Antauri questioned.

The curator nodded in response as he began to recall the boy's appearance. "Right, well he was dressed completely in black. Black shirt, trousers, gloves, boots, and a small black mask. His hair was hidden under a dark scarf. Some of the clothing had some red details, the seams and collar. It seemed like a uniform."

"So what happened after the staring contest?" Otto asked impatiently as he seemed eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well I uh… I asked him was he alright? And he just smirked and laughed at me! He then had the cheek to give me attitude back. It was along the lines of nah I'm half left or something similar to those words. At this point I was starting to get unnerved by his composure, it was obvious now he was toying with me and it just got worse after this point. I asked if he needed any help and he just laughed again. He eventually looked up after that and said he had helped himself to a souvenir to remember his day and that was when he opened his hand. He held the most priceless artefact in this museum. The Savage Lands Crystal."

"Oh this doesn't sound good." Sprx mumbled, as Nova caught his eye at the mention of a crystal.

"The Savage Lands Crystal huh… what does it look like? Does it have a purpose?" Nova inquired curiously.

"It is a large ornamental crystal that has been deemed to be pure black. It's naturally carved to perfection. It is the finest specimen we have here. It was not even on display to the public, it was kept in the vault underneath for further research studies. That vault has its own infer-red alarm system and only four of us know how to access this area. Me, and three of my chief historians. How he even got down there, knew his way inside and got to the piece is beyond me. But he had the cheek to show me what he stole! As soon as I reacted, he smirked and said I thought this was it. As I hurriedly activated the alarm on my desk to alert the police, he fled into the corridor. He got half way down the corridor, by the time I got to my door. He had seen the safety doors drop so he just raised his hand and blasted the roof. He was straight out. Gone with my museum's precious crystal."

"Wow he sounds a right cocky little…"

"Sprx!" Nova interrupted.

"Well it sounds like he has got skill or done his homework at least!" Sprx defended.

Jinmay blinked in amazement "What in Shugazoom are we dealing with here? Can we at least see where the crystal was stored? See the defences he got through?"

The curator nodded as he slowly stood, before heading out the room. The team following closely.

* * *

Chiro flew through the alley ways with ease. He had to move and quick, if he was caught it would be suicide. With his prize safely tucked in his pocket, he had to get back to Maezono's lair. As much as he hated to admit it. Now he was leading this new life, it was the only safe house he had.

As he meandered his way through the back streets, he finally travelled the distance as he snuck onto the deserted beach, making it to the caves entrance unscathed. As he entered the laboratory inside the cliff, he was greeted by the brain's optical vision cameras swarming him.

The same uneasy feeling washed over him, as Maezono spoke up.

"You have returned Chiro. I must say you do impress me greatly Chiro. You are a natural, the attitude, your composure. Perfect my son, those evil cybernetic pests have not ruined you as much as I first thought."

Chiro cringed inwardly. How he even acted like he did, he was not sure. But before he could mentally beat himself up, Maezono was again on his case.

"The crystal, hold it up for me Chiro."

Complying as he took it out of his pocket the cameras again swamped his hand, checking from every angle before another mechanical grip like hand took the crystal away to the centre machine.

"Perfect Chiro. The last three months have done wonders for us, just look at the results we are already yielding. Think of what three years could bring… Shugazoom, the solar system, the universe!"

Chiro growled in response, before a shock coursed through his body.

"Now, now Chiro calm… do not ruin this moment."

"Fine." The boy replied as he walked straight for his small room in the siding of the cave. A small mattress was all he had now, and his back definitely felt it. As he removed his gloves, he bit his tongue from the pain. The electric shocks that seemed to be occurring daily were taking its toll. His skin was red raw and blistered all over his hands. Along his wrists and arms was also a series of small cuts. His own self-induced punishment or therapy to calm his nerves. He couldn't risk embracing the power primate now. It could give his location away, and if the Hyperforce felt it and came, Shugazoom would surely go boom.

The first mission the boy received had gone well, miraculously well. But now with bigger targets lined up in the very near future, it would be only a matter of time before he confronted the law or the Hyperforce. Both struck fear in the boy, and it was this that tortured him so greatly. It appeared to be never ending.

As the tears began to escape his eyes, he laid down on the bare mattress. Another poor attempt would be made to clear his throbbing mind.


	5. Chapter 4 - Game On

The team followed the curator in silence. Reaching the end of the corridor, they watched as the man pressed in the passcode with speedy precision. A few moments later, the small screen above the keypad flashed with a red warning of 'incorrect passcode entered'.

"What?" the curator stuttered in surprise. He had never messed the code up, it was ingrained in him. Trying again, the error message soon flashed up again.

"What is going on?"

As Gibson and Otto stepped forward, they carefully pulled the device from the wall. As they analysed it quickly it was not long before they managed to disable the device completely. The doors sliding open slowly to reveal a long corridor.

"The thief deactivated the passcode system on the door by resetting all the passcodes. He must have made a new one up for himself so he could get in easier, but that's why yours no longer worked. Quite clever." Otto commented as he placed the device back into the wall.

"You mean he managed to lock me out of my own museum vault. The nerve of this crook!"

"Well if you will only use basic security systems to protect your most valuable possessions it is not surprising." Gibson stated with a sigh, as he went to step forward.

"Blue monkey, wait."

Stopping instantly Gibson turned around as the curator continued to speak.

"Is the infer-red laser alarm system still active?"

"Umm… well I am not…" Gibson hesitated realising his situation, before jumping back sharply. He was not risking his fur with a tampered security system!

"Yes, they are still active." Antauri interrupted. His power senses and robotically enhanced eye sight told him instantly they were. Activating his ghost claws, the invisible trip lines soon became visible to the naked eye. The red lines glowing in a soft purple aura.

"Well, let us see if our friend toyed around with my other security gadgets." The curator mocked as he went to the next security keypad. Typing in his code with ease, he waited uneasily. Finally the screen flashed: 'Passcode accepted. Please continue.' "Strange these controls have not been touched. But how did he get down to the vault without deactivating these first?"

"It is simple if you know how… it saves time too. But you've got to have the skill and agility. You've got to think on your feet, never stop." Nova explained as she soon began her demonstration for the curator. She easily dodged the beams of red and purple lights. Her gymnastics display was flawlessly elegant. Bending, jumping and springing she used the wall for momentum. She was passing through the lines even quicker now before she reached the end of the corridor. In front of her was a black metal spiral stair case. No lasers were aimed here so she stopped. Gaining her breath back in no time.

As the curator typed in the code to disable the lasers, it was obvious he was in a state of both shock and awe. "I can't believe anyone could get through. Is he even human?"

Antauri drummed his metallic fingers against his arm during the scene. Something unnerved him deeply. The energy, he felt earlier had vanished. He could no longer sense any traces now. But it felt strange to him. It was like it was once familiar to him, but now it had drastically changed. Whether this was a natural change or the other's own doing he could not tell. But whoever this petty thief was. He was good; unusually good, and Antauri was now curious to learn more.

Heading down the stairs, they finally reached the vaults main door. Opened widely, the heavy metal door's lock had been cut clean off, leaving on smouldering traces of burnt metal where the catch used to be. It was a precise action. With nothing left to catch the door, it had allowed the thief to gain an easy entry. Examining it carefully, the confused science officer could easily see why the door had failed. But even he was having a hard time explaining what tool the person had used. It almost seemed unnatural.

"This is unnervingly complex, it looks like a heated blade or knife was used to both pick and shear the door's catch. Allowing it to uselessly open to the thief" Gibson surmised to the group. As he evaluated the expressions of his team mates, even they could tell that despite the lower levelled security systems, some things just did not add up. Gibson quickly glanced to see how the news was affecting the curator. But was rather suddenly pushed aside by the tall man, as he fell into both Otto and Sprx. Graciously the red and green simian caught and steadied the science officer.

The curator who had just barged into the room let out a horrific, panicked cry. "My collections…" His complexion was paling rapidly. The more of the museum the team examined the more mortified and unstable the curator was becoming.

As the team watched with curiosity and pity, the curator frantically began to check the area. Opening drawers, flicking through papers and checking each of the glass cases in the room. Each item was being individually accounted for, mentally. So far so good.

It was only at the end of the room, did they see the real damage. A small glass cube stood there; a small black pillow with an empty stand was all that was left inside. The front face of the glass cube had been cut precisely along its joins. The face of the glass had then been removed and placed back on top of the glass case. It was a very tidy job.

"He only took the crystal!" The curator announced turning to the Hyper Force team.

"But why? He could have emptied this entire room if he wanted." Sprx questioned.

"Though he still would have had to get through the lasers with everything." Jinmay replied to the team pilot.

"Say mister, do you have CCTV?" Nova inquired hopefully, looking up to the older gentleman.

"I do… but not in here I'm afraid…" The curator said looking down to the monkeys. Not many people even know about the treasures that are kept in here. They are all mysterious in their own rights. The vault's existence is also kept as a very tight secret, and those that know about its existence don't necessarily know about its location or how to gain entry." The curator said with a soft sigh. "To be honest I didn't think it would be needed down here. Saving money, funding cuts."

"And I doubt he paid for an admission ticket too!" Otto said grinning, before being silenced by the entire team's glare.

"Was it something I said?" Otto murmured to himself as he watched Gibson step forward.

Examining the case for a few minutes Gibson turned to the team with his conclusions. "Whatever the person used to cut the lock, was the same thing he used to slice the glass off the case."

"But there's no other clues." Sprx said as the two simians fell silent.

"I think it would be best if we headed back upstairs and searched the surrounding area." Antauri began. "We have discovered all we will find here."

As the team and curator returned to the top floor, the team soon activated their jet packs as they planned to leave.

"I thank you for your time Hyper Force, please let us know if you find anything. I will have to talk to the police now, I expect."

* * *

Time passed slowly in the cave. Chiro could barely stay comfortable, let alone sleep in the cold side room.

His troubled mind had been on severe overdrive since this afternoon, and despite efforts to calm down, his mind refused to be shut off. Subsequently, leaving the boy in a restless frenzy; that did little to calm his fragile state.

After two long, painful hours the boy finally gave up. Miserably, he slowly pulled his hurting form off the almost wooden mattress. Slowly he began to stretch his painful muscles, relieving some of the tensions inside. Once finished he turned to exit the side room.

Exhausted, hungry and completely miserable the boy sunk into the main room. The bright laboratory LED lights blinded him the instant he turned the corner. His eyes struggled to adjust to the rapid environmental change.

"So we are awake again Chiro? I never thought of you as being an insomniac, no wonder you are always so irritable and depressed."

"You would be too." The boy grumbled back as he peered into the glass where some experiments were taking place.

"I suppose adolescence or the infamous teenage mood swings could easily contribute to your continuous irritability. But combined with those feral baboon powers of yours it is no real wonder why you become so unruly and stand offish so often."

Chiro seethed, his teeth gritted as he raised his right arm subconsciously.

"Chiro do not even dare to…"

Without even thinking the boy slammed his already wounded fist straight through the glass of the experiment tank on his right. The glass casing shattered immediately on impact. "Oops." Chiro stated with absolute zero remorse or emotion. His bright blue eyes glassing over with a green fog as he dangerously eyed the central machine with the brain on top.

The small act of insubordination did little to satisfy the boy though. He truly wanted to flatten this place and burn it into the ground. The uncontrollable rage still bubbled like an active volcano inside the boy, ready to roar and erupt. He could not stand the snide comments and mockery that Maezono always seemed to dish out to him. The way he tried to call him family and diagnose his constant state of well-being. In truth it was driving the kid insane. Dangerously insane.

The brain's machine cackled with electricity before the mechanical laughing roared through the laboratory. "Chiro. Sometimes I do worry that you cannot even control yourself. Even when others depend on your actions and could potentially face grave danger, you selfishly still take risks. However I will not tolerate any more rebellious acts my son, consider this a warning."

"I think you will start to learn to tolerate and I am not your son!" The boy roared. "I'm tired and hungry. If you expect me to be able to run your pathetic little errands you've at least got to start improving my living accommodations and food intake. How can I release my wrath on no fuel?"

"A compelling point you make. Fine. Take what you need, if it will improve your work ethics and attitude then I cannot detain you of this need."

Chiro's grin was a rare one now. Though his whole expression remained unreadable; Antauri had taught him well in this manner. "When can I go?"

"Go now, it is now evening. Bring supplies as I do not know when I can next grant you another free time trip. But remember Chiro, with that ear piece I can both listen and instruct, as you found out earlier. The lenses under your mask, allow me to see with your eyes. If any piece is abandoned or switched off, I will only assume disloyalty. The robot will go bang, as you put it, if I fear you have taken my trust and run away."

"Sure doc."

"And one other thing. You may talk to no one, and you have an hour, then I must give you the briefing on your next assignment for the following days."

"No problems." Chiro replied as he dashed for the cave's enterance.

* * *

 **WingedWolf101: Thank you for your support. I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **MissyMattingly: Thats great to hear! I hope this chapter is just as good too ^^**


	6. Chapter 5 - Raising The Game

Chiro ran along the beach. Even though he had been granted his freedom, he still had some severe restrictions. Timing was one of them. As he climbed the smaller rockery further down the beach he soon found himself vaulting over the railings and reaching the paved roads of Shugazoom City.

Slowing to a walk he easily navigated his way through the backstreets of the city. His target for this evening was the central High Street. The evening's air was cold and still, as Chiro wrapped his arms closer to his body for warmth. Looking around Chiro estimated the time must be nearer midnight or the small hours.

It did not take long for Chiro to get to the High Street. Picking a prime spot, he used an alleyway to edge closer to his target. Avoiding both detection and suspicion, Chiro sunk into the shadows. Lying low, he checked that the street had been left unguarded. So far so good.

"Chiro. The shops are bound to be alarmed. They will most likely start as soon as you break in. Remember if you carry extra supplies you are going to have to consider hiding it for later. It could slow you down severely if you don't. Think of this as a ruthless speed test."

"I figured." Chiro replied glumly. The reply would be picked up by Maezono immediately. The ear piece could transmit communications both ways. The lenses allowed Maezono to see the situation. It would be as effective as having Professor Maezono there with him.

The raven haired boy set his sights on the target. All he required was some bedding, some food and maybe some clothes. "Just a simple superstore that I've been to my whole life." Chiro said to himself, almost psyching himself up. "Must be quick." Chiro muttered as he began to power up.

"Chiro go now!" Maezono urgently pressed. The last thing he needed was the boy doubting and talking himself out of this extra work. He, himself, was surprised Chiro would even suggest this. However humans as a species do like their home comforts.

Looking out onto the street, Chiro steadied his breathing as he began to concentrate. His hand soon began to cackle with yellow electricity which soon formed into a familliar lightning bolt. As soon as the attack was prepared, Chiro charged for the superstore across the street.

The automatic doors shattered instantly; glass raining down on both the inside of the shop and the pavement. as Chiro immediately jumped over the wreckage to get inside. Within seconds of his arrival, the alarm screeched into life. The countdown had begun.

As Chiro navigated the aisles of the shop he knew so well, he began to collect his much needed supplies. Clothes, a duvet, a blanket, a couple of pillows, soap, and a lot of food were all shoved into a sack quickly. Before he headed back for the front of the shop to get out.

The sounds of sirens caught his ears in the distance. The lights reflecting in the sky were drawing nearer. They looked to be about two streets away.

"Chiro, you need to get out of their now."

"Ha! You under estimate me Maezono, they've given me too much time, this is way too easy."

"Stop being smug with me and get back to the hideout immediately."

"Whatever." Chiro retorted, as he rolled his eyes. Turning on his heels, he ran. Darting down the alley across the street, his sack swung over his back. He easily meandered his way through the obstacles before reaching the chain linked fencing. Throwing the bag over first, he vaulted over the fence with ease. Before collecting his sack, and continuing his journey.

As he neared the entrance to the next street he peeked carefully around the corner, before slamming his back against the wall. Moments later two police cars flew past; sirens blaring, lights flashing.

"That was close." Chiro breathed a sigh of relief too himself.

"Now will you take a little more care?" Maezono asked impatiently.

"Sure doc." Chiro said back, as he soon scampered across the road. The next few blocks were easy for the skilled child. Slowing his pace to a walk to catch his breath, he reached the outskirts. Walking the last part in the middle of the deserted road, Chiro hummed to himself to steady his nerves. Expecting the police to already be at the scene of the superstore, he stupidly let his guard down as a car suddenly raced around the corner. Chiro's eyes widened, but it was too late to react. The police car was heading straight for him.

Answering their radio call out, the two cops were heading to the scene of the burgulary. But due to being so far out on patrol, they were late and simply being called in as late back up. However as they turned the next corner, their luck suddenly changed. Walking in the middle of the road was a suspicious looking person with a sack answering the description that was being radioed across.

The car's driver responded immediately by braking hard. Narrowly avoiding running the person over. Screeching to a halt, the Sergeant secured the car, they both manoeuvred out the car inelegantly.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of a police car, which did not have its siren or lights flashing as a warning, Chiro stupidly stood like a deer caught in head lights. "Holy Shugazoom I was nearly road kill, I better run!" Chiro stuttered before being interrupted.

"No let them catch you."

"You what? Are you insane?" Chiro gulped as he watched the police men try and get out their car quickly.

"Toy with them Chiro. Have some fun, prove you are a superior being or else! And do not start with any excuses to me, your attitude at the museum was most perfect."

"Oh great." Chiro stated as the two police men had finally scrambled out their vehicle.

"You are under arrest on suspicion of burglary and possessing stolen goods." The larger, but shorter statured inspector announced as he soon whacked a pair of hand cuffs over the boy's wrists.

Taking the sack from the boy, the Sergeant began to look sort through the items. "Guv I have looked inside the sack, and there appears to be stolen goods." The taller, but skinnier sergeant replied to his inspector.

"Oh wow you're observant!" Chiro mocked as a smirk soon crossed his lips.

"Do not get cocky with me you little hooligan, what is your name?" The inspector demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chiro laughed. " However, I think that particular piece of information is unimportant. What do they say? For me to know and you to find out." Chiro retorted as the irritation he was causing became obvious. Deciding to break the atmosphere a bit Chiro looked down at his cuffed wrists. "I say are these bracelets the only pair you got?" Chiro asked holding up his cuffed wrists to the two policeman.

Just as the police inspector was about to reply, Chiro ripped his wrists apart. The cuff's broke apart instantly, as the pieces fell onto the floor with a clunk. Chiro, who was now grinning like the cheshire cat, looked back to the two police men. Their eyes looked like they were just about ready to pop out their sockets from shock. "Oops I just broke them... Never mind." Chiro began to mock again.

"Umm Guv… do we have any umm… stronger cuffs?" the Sergeant stuttered in shock.

"In the car Jones! Quick!" The panicked inspector shouted to his comrade.

"Oh what... this car? Here let me help!" Chiro offered to the petrified cops. Gesturing to the car, the two police men stood planted on their spots as they halted; watching and quivering. Before they even had a chance to refuse Chiro's help, the boy took the advantage of their fear. Opening the palm of his hand he unleashed his attack.

Instantly the car was engulfed by a green blast that simply blew the car clean away. As the crumpled car ignited and bounced up the road, the cop's jaws hit the ground in shock. Finally the ball of flames smashed to a halt on the grass verge further up the road. As Chiro watched the car now lay still, he turned his attention back to the two men. "Well this has truly been a blast guys. But as much as I would love to play more games with you, I got to go." Chiro teased, as he looked to the Sergeant with a smirk. "Thanks for holding my stuff." Chiro chimed, as he snatched his sack back off the sergeant with ease. As soon as the cops went to retaliate, his palm lit up with green energy. The closeness of the blast hitting the pavement created the perfect smoke screen. As the two police men were completely blinded, temporarily. But this was enough as Chiro soon made his escape into the darkness.

It was not long until Chiro made it safely onto the beach, and back into the laboratory. As soon as he stepped foot inside Maezono's lair; laughter echoed through the room. "Chiro you amaze me, you were born for this life. You are brilliant, and you got your own supplies as a reward. We will be unstoppable."

"You mean I will be unstoppable, and you will proceed to use me as a shield to hide behind." Chiro stated, his glare fixed on the central machine.

Maezono's laugh erupted again. "You are funny Chiro, but I suggest you tone this sharpness down. Now!"

Chiro turned his back as he began to walk away. However before he could get near his side room to unpack. Maezono began to speak again.

"But for your information I have a plan so I can aid you further on your future missions. I have discovered the means to awaken an artificial life force. Alongside this I plan to acquire a robotic body." Maezono stated, before pausing. "Thus I shall create a very able team Chiro. Even Skeleton King will bow down to our superior powers and greatness."

"Well that's one thing I suppose. The ol' bone bag was always heading down that path." Chiro said before turning back to the machine sharply. "Tell me have you ever fought Mandy or Skeleton King or even confronted them?" Chiro asked as he was met with silence. "I didn't think so." Chiro answered himself quickly, before being cut off again.

"Chiro do you not see? We will be superior to everyone! or are you totally oblivious to this?" Maezono asked as he watched the boy begin to walk off again. "What is up with you Chiro? Its like you live in your own little world!"

"Yes I do, but I unfortunately have to share it with creeps like you!" Chiro growled as he walked off with his new supplies to his side room.


	7. Chapter 6 - Revelations

The small hours of the morning had never been a great time of the day; especially for the Hyper Force. Awoken from their slumber by the police, the team had jet packed across the city in order to reach the next scene of crime.

Continuing to assist the police with their inquiries, the team found it was both interesting, but also tedious. After spending the entire dawn and morning at the shop, they had now been transported to the police station to go through protocols and discuss the latest series of crimes. They also hoped to interview the policemen who were 'attacked' by the thief too.

As they sat in the office, around a large wooden desk in separate chairs, the atmosphere was tense. The Superintendent was a much older man, but he was still as sharp as a knife. As he began to speak, he easily managed to deter both Sprx and Otto from falling asleep again with his stern, gruff voice.

"Well as you know we have a new public enemy in our midst. Two very dangerous buildings to infiltrate have been robbed with relative ease." The superintendent said as he paused, surveying the monkeys and robotic girl with a stern looking glance. "He also had the nerve to both toy and attack two of my men and the museum curator! From all of their accounts they both believe and agree that the suspect had super powers. There is also evidence at the scene of the crime to support this claim too. I don't know how to say this in relative terms, but I believe this is out of the capabilities of the police. It looks to be the beginning of something sinister. My superiors and I, believe it would be the best next course of action to let you guys take charge, and let the police force assist you where possible."

"Woah, you are really concerned by this? After all the Skeleton King attacks the city has faced, major wars and battles? One supposedly super powered human has put fear into the entire police force?" Sprx asked in a suspicious tone with a small amused grin.

"In reality… we are not sure we can handle the situation. With all due respect, Skeleton King's attacks have always been made by mostly non-human beings with obvious motives. With maybe a couple of exceptions such as the cast of the Sun Riders. All of these malicious creatures have been above the Shugazoomian law, and are more suited for the Hyper Force to deal with. The only non-human creatures and human being to go into the Moonbase Theta Prison Complex on Ranger 7 are the ones we have effectively disarmed and had the confidence to effectively detain." The Superintendent continued before muttering under his breath. "Though Gyrus Krinkle thankfully exterminated himself."

"I think that this decision is a wise move personally." Antauri stated. "Since Chiro's disappearance, there has not been much disturbance to the city. It could be the potential storm that is brewing, it could also lead on to Chiro's whereabouts too."

"You really think so Antauri?" Otto questioned as he cocked his head on one side. "Oh right! Let's go find this thief now!" The hyper mechanic exclaimed as he jumped up. Standing on his chair as he punched his right fist in the air.

Nova grinned at the excited outburst and renewed motivation. "Easy Otto, it's not going to be that simple. But at least we can stop becoming soft from this recent lack of action!"

"This is potentially one of the first threats we've faced with an unknown, intelligent, gifted human being. He has the power to let confrontational situations spiral out of control and back into his favour. He is also unidentified. He could easily be mingling with the public as we speak. Also his extensive Shugazoomian knowledge..." The Superintendent continued before sighing as he got to the real problem. "If the public sees first-hand how dangerous this thief is and also sees that the police are unable to stop him. He will successfully cause mass panic and public outcry. He is a danger to the civilian's public safety and it could be only a matter of time before he makes a more direct attack on the city; which I am very sure he is capable of. I think it would only be a matter of time before this case is officially signed over to the Hyper Force. So I believe it is best to let your team handle the situation from the beginning."

"Too right!" the hot headed pilot joined in. "I say we go and give this thief some of his attitude back."

"Hold up Sprx. Perhaps we should interview the Sergeant and Inspector that tried arresting him this morning first."

"But why brain strain?" Sprx asked as he crossed his arms and lifted a brow. "All they are going to tell us is that he made a complete mockery of the police, refused to do anything they said and then blew up their panda car." Sprx stated as the Superintendent's glare was shot at the pilot. "We can't waste our time on pathetically handled situations that won't help us at all, when we could be out their finding a potential lead on Chiro."

"Sprx there is no evidence to suggest that the two events are connected. They could be both coincidences."

"But they might not be!"

"But they could."

"Enough… please." Antauri intervened between the bickering scientist and pilot. "We shall do both the interviews and then the hunting of the thief, in that order." The silver primate stated as the two brothers went quiet. Antauri's word was law now for the team being the unofficial leader.

As the team got ready to depart the Superintendent's office, Antauri had noticed that Jinmay had gone quiet. The mention of Chiro again, but this time fuelled with some real hope of finding him, was having many effects on the team. It had also re-ignited those burning thoughts and questions that had been torturing the psychic for so long too. As they headed to an interview room to begin the interview protocols, Antauri interrupted the team. "I am going back to the Super Robot to try and pick up any unfamiliar, but strong energy signals. I can concentrate better there." The silver primate stated, as before anyone could argue Antauri levitated out of the room. Before long he was jet packing his way across the city. It was not a long trip. As he flew his mind wandered to the situation of Chiro:

 _'We've got to begin to face facts. This new lead could be genuine; and if it is, there's the possibility of finding you. As long as we haven't left it too late to find you Chiro… but if we have; which is not even bearable to think about… the impact would be astronomical. The void would become real. Confirmed. Though it still niggles me today that your void never felt completely empty. Like you are still here. This one feeling, that I cannot comprehend, is why I can no longer sense your energy? It's almost suspicious. Could you really be so far away that the distance between us is just too extreme? It would make sense… it has been well over three months since your disappearance. But if you are somehow close by… then why can't I sense you? Or do you, for some absurd reason… Do not wish to be sensed? Only you would have the power to control your signal output Chiro; the only time you would have no control is if… It's not even worth thinking about. I trust in my abilities. I am sure I would have sensed a life energy of your magnitude deplete… if you passed over. Regardless of wherever you are in the universe. It would be felt by millions of beings, you would not go quietly, it's not your time… surely? You really did not leave us in silence, in the middle of the night, knowing that you were never going to re…'_ Antauri stopped himself from spiralling any deeper.

As Antauri reached the robot he headed straight for his meditation room. He needed to both calm down and clear his thoughts. As he finally began to take up a meditative position his mind soon began to bring judgement to his thoughts:

 _'Surely if Chiro faced grave danger he would at least tell me or leave accidental subtle clues that he was troubled. Yes Chiro at times seemed anxious, but nothing that would raise suspicions. Chiro had always held an anxious streak in him, it was natural and easy to see why. But Chiro had learnt to alleviate it through meditation, under his very own guidance. Surely if Chiro was stressed so greatly… he would succumb to his weakness and lose his composure? When times were tough, Chiro developed a habit of looking out at the city from the Robot's shoulders. Granted he had been doing this a little recently, but it was by no means a regular pattern. When Chiro was amongst the team he had appeared perfectly normal. He interacted normally, and led the team well on missions. Previously Chiro would have faltered here. If something serious was happening to him he would show signs… unless… No he couldn't have! Chiro could not have learned how to truly deceive me! Had he really got that good? There must be a reason why I did not sense… I must have been stupidly blind to an obvious act of façade… I could not have failed my own so badly! Did he lose his trust in me, or did I even have his in the first place? His trust was delicate to begin with, he could not have broken their bond and not realised… surely? But now is not the time to doubt their bond. If I realised I would have confronted him, there was no clues in his routine or behaviour…. I have to accept that Chiro planned…'_

Antauri pulled himself out of his meditation. For once things seemed clearer now. "Chiro made the choice, Chiro acted the part, Chiro kept silent… but why? What was his motive?" Antauri said to himself with a sigh. Looking at the clock, he proceeded to stand up. He would have to re-meet with the team soon.

* * *

After unpacking, and a few hours' sleep Chiro had begun training again to pass the time. As he pounded the makeshift punch bag with a raging fury, he growled and cursed under his breath. But he continued his steady, but relentless attack. His face was pouring with sweat and tears from the effort. His once pool blue eyes had sunken into a bland slate grey. As even his eyes now mirrored the inner turmoil he was suffering so severely from. Anxiety, fear, anger, loneliness, boredom, hate. All these emotions were bubbling deeply now. The stress made both his mind and body weak.

 _'I still have to function, even if my condition is deteriorating."_ Chiro thought as he continued to pummel the bag. ' _Just keep training Chiro, it's the only thing you've got. You're going to have to be stronger than ever; for when they all turn against you.'_

His hands were beyond painful now. The electric shocks, glass smashing, cuts and punches had taken their toll. Red raw wounds began to seep blood, which splattered onto the cream punch bag fabric. But even this did little to stop the boy.

As his training began to rival even some of Nova's most intense sessions, his hands began to glow with a familiar green aura. Spurred on with some new found strength and determination. The punching bag lasted only seconds as Chiro soon pushed his fist straight through. Removing his hand sharply, he round-housed kicked the bag out of anger. The kick was so hard it caused the bag to fly off its hook as its contents began to spew out on the floor.

Panting as he regained his breath, it was only then did he notice the faint aura around his hands. Instead of the usual green, his powers were giving off the faintest red glow. "What the…?" Chiro stuttered before hearing Maezono summon him into the laboratory. Powering down completely Chiro headed into the main room, alarmed at what he just saw.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Suicide Run

It had been a week since the Hyper Force had taken over the case. The interview with the two police men had only proved Sprx's theory. They proved of little use due to the shock they suffered from the incident.

Together they could only contribute some vague memories of the night to the Hyper Force. These included a dark clothed boy, who wore a high tech black mask with clear lenses. His eye colour, which was the only facial feature visible, they could not agree on. It ranged from slate grey to when he spoke to a bright blue when he used his powers. The thief's attitude was the same however. He mocked them, insulted them, broke their cuffs and then blew up their car.

The city had returned to a more peaceful existence for the time being. After the two strikes in two days the Hyper Force had prepared for a relentless style attack on Shugazoom City; but it never came.

"The quiet before the storm…" The blue furred scientist stated as he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful tone. "He may be planning something big, all three of the casualties agree he has an intelligent streak."

"But he appears to be working alone. That has to be a disadvantage." Jinmay said as she sat across from the group. Her arms folded as she looked to her team mates during the evening's discussion.

"Indeed we have a recognisable advantage by having a team ourselves. However we cannot assume he works alone. He could potentially have hidden alliances or be a foot soldier for an evil superior." Antauri stated with his usual stoic manner.

"That is a strong possibility. It certainly is logical." Gibson agreed.

* * *

It was now or never. A week's worth of discussions, planning and arguing had led to this. The biggest raid so far. As Chiro laid in some thick undergrowth on the outskirts. He surveyed the situation a little for himself.

The tall chain linked fencing, guards post and spot light were not exactly the most welcoming sight. As the foot patrols walked around the complex there was also three in the watch tower to consider. One moved the spot light, as the other two appeared to be watchmen. The spot light spread across the perimeter fence at regular intervals. Continuously moving. Continuously watching.

 _'How did Maezono even know about this? He described it perfectly.'_ Chiro thought silently. His hand clenched a root, as he continued to keep a low profile. This mission would be pushing the boy's limits right to the edge. Stopping as he reached the closest cover to the fence, he brushed his hand in his pocket. Inside the explosives were ready to be hooked up and activated. _'I can't afford any mistakes, not now.'_

As he waited for the perfect time to strike he carefully spoke into his communicator. "They look like they love visitors."

"Their anti-trespass techniques are no match for you Chiro. Infiltrate the facility, collect the files, set the explosives and do not forget about the case."

"I know…" The boy began as the perfect opportunity soon arose. The nearest area of the perimeter fence had finally been lit up. It was now about to fall victim to the shadows and Chiro.

Darting for the tall chain linked fence the raven haired teen only had seconds to react. He leapt for fence as he scaled the monstrosity with relative ease. As soon as reached the top, he vaulted over as he dropped down the other side. Sprinting for a set of crates for cover, Chiro dove straight behind them, just as the search light shone over his last position.

Shakily the boy made his way to the edge of his newest hide away. His hands shaking, his breathing heavy, he sunk even lower into the shadows as he waited for what seemed like impending doom.

As he waited for the perfect time to move out, he quickly became aware of how close he was to foot patrols. Men in armoured camouflage gear were at posts all through the complex. Carried over their shoulder was a rifle. It looked a dicey expedition from the start.

As Chiro meandered around foot patrols and obstacles, he finally made it to a stack of crates that were just opposite the chosen entry point, as pin pointed by Professor Maezono. It was the safest and in his opinion the weakest door leading to the corridors inside. "That is the door… right?" Chiro confirmed.

"Correct Chiro. Blast it."

His heart raced, as he edged towards the end of the row of crates. It would be seconds before he was exposed to elements and be forced to complete the dangerous run across the open yard to the building.

As he finally got to the edge he saw an armed guard with his back towards him. Chiro couldn't risk being spotted now. He would be picked off in seconds. Drastic times called for drastic action.

With one swift, but precise blow to the back of the neck, the guard silently dropped to the floor, unconscious. Panic finally began to grip the boy, as he checked again to make a break from the crates to the main building. Chiro had never felt so vulnerable in his life. "This is deadly." Chiro stated to himself, as he tried to tap into his inner primate powers. As he tried to steady his nerves, a strong feeling of guilt washed through him.

"Chiro get on with it. You appear to be completely slacking during this mission. This is not a suicide run you know?"

"Not a suicide run? You're crazy." The black haired boy shot back down the communicator as he began to charge up his gifted powers. A few moments later, fuelled by his powers and sky high adrenaline; he ran for it.

As soon as Chiro broke from cover the sounds of voices echoed over the yard.

"Intruder in the yard."

"Oi! Halt right there! We will open fire."

"Fire!"

As soon as the command was released the bullets ricocheted and danced around Chiro. He evaded the rapid fire as best as he could, as he was now over half way across the yard. Continuing his charge for the door, target in sight, he was only a few metres from the main door when one lucky bullet sliced across the top of his right arm. Chiro instinctively grabbed his arm pulling it close. In desperation he leapt for the side of the building, finally finishing the death run.

Slamming his back up against the wall he was now out of the range of fire from the guards on the look-out tower due to the angle. But he was not safe from the ground patrol. His eyes widened in fear as a whole unit charged towards his position from all angles.

"Hands up or we'll open fire." A commander ordered as they stopped in a horse shoe around the boy.

"Chiro what are you doing?" Maezono yelled in the boy's ears.

"Not now Maezono!" Chiro snapped as he turned growling dangerously towards the guards. He was angry, petrified and hurting.

As Chiro' eyes scanned the grim scene before him, his sensitive ears picked up the noises of guns being readied and loaded. Every single weapon was pointing in his direction now. He was dangerously outnumbered. His back against the wall it mirrored so many struggles he had in the past.

Years of physical and verbal abuse as a child had only served to stir an underlying temper. The bullying, teasing, and relentless orders from his childhood only proved how fragile, weak and pathetic he was. And now? It was like history repeating itself all over again. Maezono's constant hold was just too much. It was unbearable. He was bullied to put his life on the line, in the line of fire; regardless of whether he could protect himself or not.

These stresses had just shattered Chiro's very fragile restraints on his underlying temper. He had family to protect. If he died, Maezono would be free to unleash his robotic invention and/or blow up Shugazoom.

' _I can't let this happen!'_ Chiro panicked as he suddenly let his power levels rise enormously. The ground beneath his feet compressed and cracked as dust blew dangerously through the yard and across the unit. Chiro's hands stopped glowing green from the attack he charged, as the electricity attack crackled under the intensity of the power gain. The aura turning a bright red as his irises seemed to follow suit. Turning a crimson colour that matched.

"I'll just have to put my hands up then." Chiro stated coldly to the cowering group, as a monstrous red blast erupted from both his open palms as he raised them above his head.

When the dust cleared, the entire unit had fallen to the ground. As Chiro panted heavily he slowly brought his hands down, as he began to cradle his injured arm again. He could feel the red sticky blood beginning to ooze between his fingers. He was safe for now. Sheltered by the building, and out of range of the remaining guards on firearms duties; he had gained breathing space.

As he removed his hand quickly from his wounded arm, he sighed. It was only a scratch of damage compared to what could have happened back then. It was not long though before a siren blasted through the complex.

"Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert."

Looking up at the massive doors in front of him his shaky composure gave away the extent of the pressure he was now under in this mission. The more he thought about this, the worse he was becoming. With one last look back and sigh, he blasted the doors in front of him at close range. Bowing instantly, they creaked violently, before they blasted free from their hinges. Chiro's terror upon the Shugazoomian Government's Science Complex had begun…


	9. Chapter 8 - Following The Trail

All was silent and dark in the Super Robot. The robot's inhabitants had retired to bed for the evening until a familiar wail disturbed their slumbers. Exiting their pods and rooms, the team dashed for the command room, as the lights began to power up and flicker on.

Reaching the command room, the group huddled in front of the computer. Gibson and Otto were the first to assess the situation. Typing frantically on the keyboard with speedy precision. As the two monkeys worked seamlessly, the screen split into two. Gibson worked on shutting off the alarm while Otto located the source of the attack. Within seconds the two monkeys had managed their tasks.

With the robot now silent, the screen began to bring up the different CCTV cameras used at the science complex, the area under threat. The facility had granted the Hyper Force special permission to access their cameras in emergency situations, and today had been deemed one of them.

As the group studied the main screen in front of them, it began to divide into each individual camera view available. Each separate camera gave the team a different view point of the facility. But as quickly as they established these connections they were beginning to disappear.

"What the?" Sprx said as a row suddenly faded out, enlarging the remaining screen connections to fill their monitor screen. "Gibson, Otto why are we losing connections?"

"The fault is their end Sprx." Gibson answered, before Jinmay interrupted.

"Look there!" Jinmay pointed out, as the team finally got their first glimpse of the attacker. Dressed completely in black, the thief's face was obscured by the goggles he was wearing.

"Keep tracks on him." Antauri demanded as the boy ran down the corridor at surprising speed. Seconds later the attacks were unleased. Each one was a direct hit, as connection after connection failed once again.

"He's smashing every camera he sees!" Sprx said astounded. "Maybe this one is not as dumb as the rest after all! Let's face it, if it had been Mandarin he would have sat in front of them all grinning!"

"Sprx!" Nova yelled angrily whacking the red pilot with her tail.

"Enough, monkeys mobilise." Antauri intervened. The team ran to their individual tubes, as they shot through to the different cockpits of the robot, it was not long before they chanted their mantra and blasted towards the outskirts.

* * *

As the doors kindly removed themselves, Chiro adopted a fighting stance. His form appearing as a shadow in the smoke. His hands were braced ready to attack, as he prepared himself for the long stretch of corridor ahead of him. He had to ensure that no CCTV cameras he passed remained. Maezono had warned him previously that the command room could send out security robots based on these sightings. Chiro could not risk being traced.

"Chiro are you ready?"

As the smoke finally dispersed, the boy could finally get a clearer glimpse of the path that lay ahead. Security cameras adorned both sides of the walls at regular intervals. "Are you sure all this stuff you need is important?"

"Do not push me boy!"

"Fine don't lose your head…" Chiro stuttered out. "My bad you already have." Chiro half apologised, half teased as he began to run up the corridor.

"Intruder detected in the yard, adopt defensive positions."

As Chiro shot down yet another camera, the order announced over their sound system caught his attention. Subconsciously slowing his pace to a near standstill, he gritted his teeth. Something felt bad about this, and he couldn't put his finger down on why he was getting this gut feeling.

It was then Chiro's attention was re-caught. The red lights in the corridor began to repeatedly flash red, as another announcement was made.

"Intruder alert, sector 14."

"They've already located me!" Chiro gasped, as he ran even faster. The security doors ahead had begun to descend, intending to trap Chiro in the metal maze of corridors. Forgetting the plan entirely he slid through the nearest door to escape.

Jumping to his feet he began to run again. The screams of announcements and sirens echoed around him. He was left with little alternative but to blast through every closed door and camera he came across. Clumsily, he attempted to find his way through the building. Maezono's efficient plan had been back seated as panic gripped the boy.

"Intruder alert, Sector 10."

"Dammit!" Chiro cursed under his breath as he could have sworn he had been this way already. This was not going to end well.

"Chiro this is outrageous. What the hell are you doing? You're going the wrong way, you're heading straight for a robotic security post..."

Chiro skidded to a halt instantly as two giant robots entered the corridor from two secret side rooms. One of the robots was tall and painted silver with two red laser guns located on its shoulder pads. The other robot was gold coloured, smaller in height, but wider. Its larger round barrelled chest was it main weapon, but what it was Chiro could not yet deduce.

"You absolute failure, what possessed you to go through this corridor. I told you about the five robotic security guard posts throughout the complex. You should have gone through the other corridor on the right, past the labs to the…"

Chiro growled instantly at the voice, as his hand swiftly hovered over the communicator in his ear piece. "Shut up, I'm busy."

"You fool. You're creating a scene, you had orders and I do not see them being carried out very effectively."

"Creating a scene?" Chiro aggressively snapped back as he leapt in the air to dodge the laser bullets that were now being fired at him by the taller robot. "And blowing up this whole place sky high, is not going to cause a scene?"

"Chiro you are under my control, remember? One hundred percent effort and precision on your part or…"

"Chiro spearo!" Chiro yelled as an electric yellow bolt hit the robot in the joint where the left leg meets the robot's torso. The infected joint sparked furiously before ceasing to move. After a loud creak, the limb fell cleanly away from the torso hitting the floor with a loud thud. Seconds later the robot crashed to the ground in a heap.

As mechanical whirring caught Chiro's ear, he noticed the robot's torso twisting to re-aim a revenge attack upon him.

"Hey, over here, you missed me!" The boy taunted as the wounded robot soon opened fire. Taking this as a cue to dodge, Chiro performed a series of back handsprings allowing him to cross the gap between the two robots. Then in one swift movement, he flipped over the smaller robot, leaving the barrage of laser attacks to smash into the other robot.

As the second robot crackled furiously, its systems and programming began to fail. Smoke began to pour from the back of the machine as the smell of burnt metal filled the corridor. Suddenly the gold robots abdomen split open, revealing several missiles, which soon fired on a random straight trajectory.

As Chiro scarpered from the scene, the two robot's attacks were enough to blow each other up. Rendering the other useless. It was not long before a fire ripped through the corridor, as Chiro dodged the blast by forking off the main corridor.

"I don't know where I'm going!" Chiro called in the communicator.

"Hey you! This is private property." A distant voice shouted as hurried feet seemed to be heading his way.

"Not again." The boy mumbled as three foot patrols were now running for him. As Chiro prepared to engage in some hand to hand combat the once silenced communicator burst back into life.

"What are you doing Chiro? You're going the wrong way again, Chiro start listening!"

"There are too many guards! I'm being hunted down like an animal! I'm going to be killed for trespassing! They'll open fire first, then ask questions later."

"And that sounds like it's not my problem."

"But Maezono, if I do not survive..."

"Again, that sounds like it's not my problem, just deal with it Chiro!" Maezono yelled.

"You what?"

"Silence. Do not begin to talk down to me about my plan. I'll obliterate them all if you do not start obeying my commands. We're changing the plan now due to your total incompetence, follow the corridor to the end it will lead to the weapons depot. Set the explosives for 30 minutes if you can get out in less, set it for less. But it is up to you. I want my documents, experiments and chip. Then clear the area do you understand? This is not a suicide mission boy, you have at least 30 minutes."

* * *

"We're safe for landing." Nova announced as the Super Robot began to power down and descend. When the Robot landed safely the Hyper Force disembarked immediately. Heading for the science complex at full speed, as they all flew on their jet packs.

Reaching the centre of the yard, they hovered in the air to get the best view. The sirens blared continuously with different commands and instructions, as the wind howled just above. Flying lower down, Nova soon got her attention caught by a gaping hole, where the doors once stood.

"Hey look the doors been blasted right through." Nova called.

"Look at the people too! They're out for the count." Otto called as the wind rustled through the monkey's fur.

Making their way cautiously but quickly over to the struck down unit. Gibson began to check the attacker's victims, feeling for a pulse on each individual. Working as quickly as he could.

"Gibson, Sprx, Jinmay, stay with the unit, and keep watch outside. The rest of the team will check the inside." Antauri said as the group split in half.

* * *

As Nova and Otto followed Antauri through the gap in the door, they re-activated their jet packs. Picking up the pace, they flew through the maze of corridors, following the path of broken security cameras. It wasn't long until Antauri noticed something else.

"Hey is that blood?" Nova asked as some small dots of red lay on the floor.

Looking up at Nova, Antauri nodded. "It appears to be."

"I can smell something too guys?" Otto chimed in as Nova's face turned to one of disgust.

"Otto!"

"No I'm serious it smells like… burnt metal."

"Let's keep going." Antauri stated as they took off further down the route. Only a minute or so later they came across what was left of the burnt out pile of robots from Chiro's earlier battle.

As they powered down, the sound of footsteps caught their attention as three security guards burst into the hallway from the opposite direction.

"Hyper force you've got to evacuate. There has been some developments, the intruder has planted explosives in the weapons depot. He's got to be insane! We have to get out of here, the place will blow sky high!"

"Have you actually seen him?" Antauri demanded, uneasily.

"We did. He fought us, threw us into a heap and broke away from us. We lost him and then heard from our commander to evacuate. According to the last remaining surveillance member before he left his post for evacuation, he was heading for one of the older laboratories in the forbidden section of the complex. He's going deeper into the facility, underground in fact. He is surely going to get caught up in his own blast."

"What?" Nova exclaimed. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Leave him to it, his own mistake. We have to get out of here. We can't be sure how much longer we have got left."

"Is it worth trying to disarm the bomb? Otto do you think you could?" Nova asked still in shock.

"Well that depends on how it's been wired up and the type of device used… But I should be able to."

"If we can make it safe, and make sure everyone else evacuates we might be able to catch him easier. If we can deactivate it, the thief won't know what we've done and we could use that to our advantage."

"Indeed. How far is it to where the explosives are located?" Antauri questioned the guards.

Their surprised stutters, and gobsmacked looks, eventually formed an audible answer. "Down the hall. To the right, you can't miss it. It's the weapons depot, there's ammunition, prototypes, explosives, all sorts really."

"Thank you, now leave this place. We'll inform you when it is safe again. Otto, Nova lets go."

* * *

"They're all unconscious. Whatever hit them was enough, force wise, to keep them down for a while." Gibson said as Sprx and Jinmay stayed close by, but on look out across the yard.

As more announcements blared across the system, one in particular caught their attentions.

"Explosives have been detected, evacuate the facility. I repeat evacuate the facility, this is not a drill."

"What?" Gibson said as Sprx turned.

"Oi brainstrain, forget it! We've got to move out!"

"We've got to get these people to safety first!" Jinmay said as she turned to pick two of the men up.

"And what about Nova and the others?" Sprx questioned.

"They've probably heard the same announcements as us Sprx. We'll contact them once we've moved the people. Besides if the thief planted the bomb he would delay the detonation so he can escape, and he hasn't reappeared."

"Right. But when he does appear, he'll wish he didn't!" Sprx said as he too followed suit as they began to move the humans to the trucks that were lining up on the other side of the fence line.

* * *

As Antauri, Nova, and Otto ran into the weapons depot, they immediately split up in order to search the room quicker. The lines of ammunition and explosives kept here, easily reached the ceiling. It sent chills up the monkey's fur at how precarious the situation was.

After a couple of minutes of no success, Antauri called to the other two. "Does anyone see any explosives?"

"You might want to be a little more specific Antauri." Nova toyed uneasily, as even she couldn't see any strange devices, until Otto piped up.

"Hey guys I found it!" Otto called summoning the pair over to him as he looked at the small ticking device in awe. "Wow just look at it! This guy knows his stuff!" Otto complimented as the green mechanic inquisitively looked at the device for some time in silence.

The silence did little to ease Nova's state of mind, as she watched Otto examine the device, she began to fixate her attention onto the digital countdown timer. As the nineteen minute mark passed, then the eighteen, her uneasiness became more and more obvious.

"So umm… is this something you feel you can handle Otto?" Nova pressured gently, breaking the silence. The timer was about to reach the seventeen minute mark. If Otto couldn't deactivate the bomb safely, they could use the time remaining more usefully than this.

As Otto continued to look at the device in silence, Nova exchanged a nervous glance to Antauri, who also seemed to share her concern.

"Otto, if it is too difficult to safely disable we should not waste any more time and go." Antauri began to join in, as Otto eventually turned to them.

"Wow! Someone else who understands how to build and set devices." Otto said to himself as he turned to his leader. "He's almost as good as me Antauri." Otto said as he seemed to do a last study of the device.

"I think we should…" Nova began.

"But luckily I'm still better!" Otto said triumphantly, as he suddenly grabbed and pulled a wire clear out from the detonator. The timer went dead instantly, as the screen turned black. Turning back to his friends a wide grin was plastered across his face. He saw his friends petrified faces, waiting for what could only be described as impending doom and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong guys? Did I do something wrong?"

"Urgh…" Nova stuttered in surprise and shock. As soon as she calmed down though she was quick to say her praises. "Not at all Otto, you did it!"

A small grin formed on Antauri's lips too. "Well done Otto. Now let us go track down the thief."


	10. Chapter 9 - Getting Warmer

"Gibson to Antauri, do you read me?"

"I read you Gibson. How are you getting on?"

"Fine Antauri. We are just about to shuttle the last of the humans down to their evacuation trucks. You should fall back too, there's been announcements about some planted explosives."

"Do not worry Gibson, Otto this minute has disarmed the device safely. We have no time to lose though, we've got to go after the thief before he finds a way to escape from us. He is after something of importance though, if he wished to get permanently rid all traces of his time down here. We need to know what it is and why."

"You say you've already disarmed the bomb? That is good news! So what's next Antauri? Do you want us to come and meet you inside the complex?"

"It is indeed good news, but do not worry about meeting us. It may be of more use if you three can keep patrolling the outside regions of the facility. If we miss him, or do not cross paths, you three could catch him."

"If you say so Antauri." Gibson replied closing off his communicator, as he began to relay the plan to Jinmay and Sprx.

* * *

As Chiro descended down the steps towards the underground laboratory, a chill went up his spine. The creepy surroundings and dim, breaking lights did little to settle the boy's nerves. Sub-consciously picking up his pace, Chiro raced down the creaky old metal stairs that seemed ready to give way from underneath him.

As Chiro successfully reached the bottom of the stairway, he looked ahead as he caught sight of a severely rusted door; the entrance to an old monstrosity.

"So this was your laboratory Professor?" Chiro asked, as he cautiously approached. Reaching out he lightly pressed the palm of his hand against the small, dust covered window that was in the centre of the metal door.

"Yes Chiro this is what remains of my laboratory, the new science complex was built on top of my lab and this was expanded onto all the surrounding area. It is so disrespectful of them! My greatness began here, so please take care Chiro. This is a special place to me."

"Oh sure doc." Chiro said as a sly grin danced across his lips. He could feel his hand tingle from the power building in his palm. "I'll be real careful in there." Chiro spoke into the communicator as moments later he released at he released his monkey fu attack at the rusted door.

The door gave a rusted whine before it disintegrated into none-existence. The powerful blast continuing further into the room and beyond. The sound of glass shattering started soon after, as the corridor filled with thick grey smoke. The walls, ceiling and floor began to crumble, as large cracks formed and emerged around Chiro and his blast.

"Chiro!" Maezono yelled in a venomous fury.

Smirking at the result of his outburst, Chiro eventually stopped. Pleased with his handiwork the smoke began to dissipate around him. His hand still placed out in front of him, where the door once stood. "Oops. It appears my hand slipped Professor, but look on the bright side, at least there's no door to worry about now."

"I'll show you my hand slipping; you insubordinate, baboon powered, low life scum." Maezono growled as the communicator and goggles Chiro wore, sparked furiously. "Don't you dare try to disrespect boy!" Maezono yelled, as a vicious electric shock was released through the gear into the boy's face.

Chiro's screams of agony ripped into the area around him. Collapsing to his knees he attempted to claw at the devices on his face, before gripping the ground as the pain completely paralysed him. Blood eventually beginning to trickle from behind his goggles and ear piece.

"Do you understand boy?" Maezono asked as the shock finally finished.

Chiro collapsed onto the floor in a heap in his own tiny puddle of blood. His breathing was raspy as he desperately tried to keep himself composed. Shakily, Chiro pulled himself off the floor as he made it to his hands and knees.

Maezono, who was content with Chiro now on the floor in crippling agony, merely repeated his question. "I want an answer Chiro. Or do I have to remind you yet again?"

As the disorientated boy lifted his head up, he knew better then to tempt fate in this awful state. Maezono's threatening tone was enough to make him avoid another horrific stunt. As he stumbled to his feet he grasped what remained of the door frame, as he spat out a regretful "yes." Into the communicator. Clinging to the door frame for support he looked ahead, as he eventually felt stable enough to walk.

Walking into the laboratory, Chiro was surprised at the size of the room. Much of the lab still remained intact, despite his earlier fun and games. A large black gully, had formed through the centre of the room from the blast, as Chiro merely stepped up onto the main tiled floor.

"Before I moved to the planet Kabiri Katara Chiro, I worked here on all of my projects, prototypes and experiments. It was how I met the two colleagues that later teamed up with me to make the Super Robot series. All three of us originated from Shugazoom. So it was no real surprise to hear the Prototype had been smuggled back here. My colleague had always had a devious streak in him.

"A bit like you then?" Chiro retorted a low lying anger fuelling his reply.

"We both received a share of money from him. A mere donation when compared to the results of my brain's intelligence. I believe once he made it back to Shugazoom, he adapted the Prototype for his commission's needs, allowing the monkeys and you to pilot the robot. My colleague was friendly with an alchemist who had showed interest in the possible results of our work before we left. He most likely struck up a deal with him on the quiet, to spite us." Maezono continued obliviously.

As Chiro began to ignore the ramblings, his own curiosities took priority. A series of pods rested against the wall, as he placed his hand against their cold metal fronts. Chiro noticed the dust had been disturbed recently on most of the containers, except for one. The odd one was wide open, but the dust had resettled for some time.

"Maezono, what was in these metal containers?" Chiro questioned, his face throbbing with pain now. The two largest pods on the end caught his eye in particular. The smaller ones at the side, seemed different too.

"What?"

"Maezono, what was in these large metal containers? Most of them have been moved recently, the dust has fallen off them completely in places." Chiro repeated.

"What? No! No one should have been down here for years, they should still be here."

"Well someone has." Chiro said as he rolled his eyes. Walking past the pods he knelt down as he removed the panel in front of the secret safe. Turning the dial to unlock the safe, he soon heard the click of the mechanisms opening. Pulling the handle down in one swift motion, the safe opened revealing its contents.

Inside the safe was a large black leather briefcase, just as it had been foretold. As Chiro unclipped the clasps on the case, he was soon confronted with bundles of different papers. Documents, reports and blue prints, all stacked neatly inside. As Chiro quickly checked the zipped pocket that was also inside, he found the last remaining item Maezono wanted, the data stick.

"Your experiments are long gone Maezono, but I've got everything else."

"I don't believe it!" Maezono stated in shock. "When? How?"

"I haven't got a clue." Chiro said as he went to replace the papers he had taken out. As he went to put the last of the blue prints back inside something caught his eyes.

His eyes widened in shock at the figure on the sheet in front of him. "It's…" Chiro stuttered.

* * *

"Now where?" Otto questioned, as they reached the end of the corridor. It appeared to be a dead end to the monkey trio. As they jumped back to the floor, they carefully began to look around.

After sometime, Nova let out a sigh. "He's good alright. But he surely cannot have given us the slip again." Nova asked in a half defeated tone.

"I believe he is close by." Antauri interrupted almost immediately taking the lead again.

"Antauri are you sure? Are you really sure you sensed his energy going down this corridor?"

"I am quite positive Nova, I think I can sense his trail." Antauri said as he moved towards the wall at the end. "See here also, there is another tiny drop of blood halfway under the wall. It has to lead further on, the trail will not go cold here. He's wounded, and so far this blood trail has followed an energy signal trail. This wall must be false or a secret door. It's the only way to explain it." Antauri stated, noting the gold monkey's sudden grin.

"Then I'll just have to remove it for them." Nova said as she readied her fists in order to deal some damage. She just loved the mini workouts from tasks like this.

As Otto watched on, he leaned back against the opposite wall. His back suddenly going further then it should. As Otto stumbled backwards, a loud click echoed through the corridor. The secret door had emerged, as it began to retract back into its slot.

Sitting up on the floor Otto rubbed his head. "Umm what just happened?"

"I'm not sure but you did it again Otto!" Nova said excitedly as she deactivated her fists, and leapt ahead. Antauri and Otto following behind closely.


	11. Chapter 10 - In Hot Water

As Chiro gripped the paper in front of him, his hands shook softly. "It's… it's... It's Jinmay!"

"Chiro what are you babbling on about now? Get out of there you are running out of time."

"No… it can't be, not Jinmay too... You didn't create her as well?"

"So you know one of my robotic experiments? That's excellent Chiro, but where are the other four?!"

"I…" As Chiro stumbled on his words, he slammed the lid shut on the case. Backing up, his mind was all over the place, as he turned on his heels sharpish. "Those pods Maezono… were they all filled with robots?" Chiro questioned again, as his mind buzzed with questions like a pinball machine.

"Of course Chiro, don't be so stupid! Did you actually receive an education? You know I studied, designed and created the finest robotic inventions on Shugazoom! What do you expect to be in them? Chocolate? The pods allowed the robots to remain in stasis whilst I worked on their programming. Now stop asking stupid questions and get out of there before that bomb goes off!"

"Fine, I'm going." Chiro growled into the communicator, as he headed for the door. Within a few feet of being at the blasted doorway, Chiro was blinded as the area lit up in flames.

"I don't think so."

Instinctively dropping to the floor; Chiro barely rolled out the way in time, as the flames pounced on his last position.

Sitting up, Chiro attempted to gauge the other's position. Detecting no life signal, he scanned the room quickly before seeing two bright mint green eyes shining at him from the shadows of the opposite corner of the room. A faint energy signal emerged soon after, that only confused Chiro at first.

"Whose there?" Chiro called as he kicked up off the floor. Landing on his feet, he placed the case down. Stepping back, he took up a fighting stance. His hands ready to attack.

* * *

"The entrance just lit up!" Otto exclaimed as the trio powered down their jet packs. Unlike Chiro they opted to not take the stairs, as they were now at the entrance of the laboratory too.

As Antauri held his hand out in front of the two other primates, they both stopped instantly. As they neared the room they could begin to hear voices ahead.

Nova's bright pink eyes sparkled, when she heard one voice. She would never mistake that voice, not in a million years! "Hey that sounds like…" Nova exclaimed, as she suddenly took off sprinting forward.

* * *

As Chiro became rapidly aware of the approaching company, he mentally cursed. He didn't want to confront the monkeys, not now. Though his thoughts were quickly shook back on track when the eerie silence in the room was broken. As the room began to fill with the sound of solid footsteps, the other being finally came into the light.

The guy rivalled the height and lean stature of Chiro himself, though this new person looked to be in much better condition, by being a healthier weight. As his features became more visible, Chiro felt a strong sense of familiarity with what he saw. The seemingly older teen's mint green eyes were beneath a distinctive mop of navy blue hair which ended with black tipped ends. His rounded face seemed also oddly familiar, as Chiro's eyes suddenly widened in both surprise and recognition. This guy looked like a male version of Jinmay, like a brother would. If this guy was a robot too, it would explain the lack of a life signal too!

"I suggest you tell me what you got there kid?"

' _They even sound slightly similar!_ ' Chiro thought astonished, as he grinned to himself. "And why would I do that?" Chiro challenged, as he carefully leant into his stance further, in order to pick the case up.

"Because if you had half a brain cell you would know to not mess me about. An attack level of 2.5 is not impressive."

As Chiro cocked his head on one side, a small smirk grew on his face. "So you've analysed me already? Impressive!" Chiro toyed, ' _The tiny level obviously has nothing to do with the fact I'm hiding my power signal._ ' Chiro thought to himself, as he noted the annoyance on the other's stern features. "So remind me again, who are you?"

"You're dealing with Tanmay little kid, and you won't get away from stealing from my home."

 _'Oh what are the chances of their names being similar? And why has Maezono gone silent?_ ' Chiro thought silently, "So do you know what is inside this case then?" Chiro asked curiously, as the other's features suddenly changed.

"Well… not exactly, but you got it from here, so I want it back." Tanmay said as he uncrossed his arms. Pointing his finger he aimed at Chiro. "2.5, I don't have time for this." He said as a purple beam shot from his finger tip.

As Chiro waited for the attack to come as close as possible, Chiro grinned as he deflected the attack with the back of his hand. As the attack ricocheted into the ceiling, he left his opponent both shocked and stunned.

"Wait that's not right." Tanmay stated.

"Too right!" Chiro teased as he made a charge for the doorway. "Well, finders keepers. See ya!"

"Hey that sounds like!"

Chiro skidded to a halt at that voice. He knew that was Nova without even looking. As he saw a glimpse of yellow fur charging right towards him, he realised his options were very limited now.

"Oh no you don't" Tanmay shouted as he fired another blast at Chiro's fleeing back.

Turning his head, Chiro realised he was too late to dodge this beam. His lack of attention had caused him to remain still for too long as the blast, seconds later, crashed directly into his back. As Chiro was sent hurtling forward, he subsequently smashed straight into the approaching Nova at high speed, as he took her out too.

Like skittles in a bowling alley, Chiro and Nova crashed into the far wall in a crumpled heap; as the attacking robot appeared in the now non-existent doorway.

As Antauri stood stunned at the turn of events, he watched, horrified at Chiro and Nova crashing into the wall past him. As he began to mentally process the magnitude of the situation, he barely noticed Otto.

Without an order to do so, Otto leapt straight into a revenge counter attack. Activating his neon green energy saws, he soon curled up into a ball and spun at his enemy, announcing his attack as he did. "Psycho Chopping Doom Spin!"

Fixed on the spot still, Antauri was completely lost for words. Chiro was definitely not in their uniform anymore, now wearing black, he fitted all of the current wanted adverts for all of the crimes they had been chasing up…

As Otto neared his target, Tanmay jumped in the air as a jump spin hook kick smacked into the back of the monkey's head; sending him crashing off course.

"Dammit all to hell Chiro! I did not ask for you to get into any fluffy family reunions, get out of there now! The only reason you continue to breathe is because I need your assistance."

"The case, now!" Tanmay's angry tone growled through the corridor. As he was on the approach and attack again.

"Chiro, you okay?" Nova asked as she grabbed the boy into a strong hug, noticing the approaching opponent.

As Chiro came too quickly he soon realised he seemed to be the centre of attention. Something he wasn't relishing. As he ignored Maezono's threats completely, he focused on Tanmay, as he prepared to counter attack himself.

Nose diving into the ground the green mechanic groaned loudly. "Antauri, could you lend a hand for a minute?" He pleaded as Antauri still seemed to be unresponsive and fixated still.

' _Chiro could not be behind all of these recent crimes! It was a coincidence surely? Well he's got the talent and ability, but Chiro would never…'_ As realisation smacked Antauri in the face, the sterling primate finally sprang into action as he bared his teeth. "Chiro!" he growled angrily.

Hearing Antauri snap, was enough to make the boy want to run for the hills! As Tanmay fired another blast Chiro countered it with a monkey fu of his own, pushing both the attacking Antauri and Tanmay into the laboratory room.

As Chiro broke away from Nova completely, he ran for the stairs. Barely making it up one flight Chiro was forced to sloppily dodge a pair of purple ghost claws that looked ready to slice him into thousands of tiny pieces. As Chiro continued to try his luck, he barely made two more steps until he was slammed into the wall, purple claws holding his shirt collar. As he was caught by the scruff of the neck by the silver simian.


	12. Chapter 11 - Now You See Me

Slamming into the wall, Chiro found he could barely stand after that pounce. The dust from the ceiling showered the pair, as the cracks in the wall deepened, threatening to crumble under the onslaught.

Antauri's grip, seemed like a constricting snake to Chiro. Paralysed to the spot, out of his own sheer fear, he quivered softly like a leaf. His eyes were wild and panicked looking as he could barely look away from his mentor's cobalt orbs. Like a deer caught in headlights, he was stunned, his legs turning weak on him as he began to struggle to stay upright. "An... Antauri." Chiro managed to choke out between raspy racing breaths, as he began to rely more and more on his mentor to hold him up.

Keeping a grip on the boy, the sterling primate was completely shocked by what he saw. The whites of his eyes were so wide, they nearly consumed his faded, tired pupils completely! He had never seen Chiro look so ill, scared and weak before. Never in his life! How the boy was even functioning Antauri was not quite sure.

But something just did not seem to sit right with sterling monkey. The happiness he felt for just seeing the boy alive after all these months, was not being reciprocated at all. If anything Chiro was exhibiting the exact opposite behaviour; like he didn't want to see them at all or worse still scared of them.

Chiro had proved this twice now. He had run and left Nova, and he had dodged Antauri. Some unexplained reason drove Chiro to not stop running. Restraining him, was the only option Antauri had if he was going to get answers. Even now, if he chose to let go of the boy, so he could recover; Antauri wasn't sure Chiro would chose to stay. The boy's unexplained fear would surely dictate over a logical plan. Something was most certainly wrong, and Antauri knew it.

Gently wiping some of the fresh blood off the boy's cheek. He could only guess, that they had been following Chiro's blood trail. He could hear Chiro's every breath, as he found himself holding the boy up more and more now. "Easy Chiro calm yourself, just breathe." Antauri instructed, as he gave Chiro sometime to recoup.

"Not a word to those filthy primates, about our mission Chiro. When I give orders you follow them precisely or else." Maezono's voice echoed in Chiro's mind, through the communicator link.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Antauri buckled the silent atmosphere between the pair, the staring contest was getting them no where. "Chiro what is going on?"

* * *

"Boy you're dead." A voice roared below, as the angered robot finally removed the rubble blasted on top of it.

"Otto we've got to stall him, he's after Chiro."

"Right." The mechanic agreed as he reactivated his saws for his next attack. "He's gonna get it until he changes his mind, scritch scratch doom thrower."

Dodging his way through the beams of Otto's energy attack, Tanmay sprung forward. Landing a punch into the mechanics abdomen; Stopping the green light show immediately.

As Otto reached for his stomach, winded by the attack he soon felt himself go sprawling across the hall, as the robot back handed him away, like a fly.

Turning back, Tanmay smirked as Nova's war cry filled the air.

"Flame Fist Fury."

The robotic being suddenly stopped dead, as his internal scanner readings turned manic. There, stood in front of him, was the cause of the heat disturbance. The gold primate avenging the green one. His eyes widened, as the attack was unleashed, with no time to dodge or prepare.

As Nova's attack scorched the robot, thick black smoke filled the room. Scurrying away, Nova soon reached Otto as she forcibly dragged him to his feet. Both simians catching their breath, as they moved away from the smoke. Looking to each other, they smiled on a job well done.

"We need to find Antauri and Chiro."

"Yeah."

But as the smoke cleared, their smiles faded. In front of them, Tanmay stood with just a few minor scratches, and a lingering smell of burnt metal. "You fools. You honestly did not think a little parlour trick would defeat me. I do not know why you are even bothering to attack me. You obviously do not value your life much if you choose to continue like this. If I have to remove you two permanently, in order to get to that intruding scum. Then so be it! Your attempts to protect him will prove futile."

* * *

As Chiro shook his head as a response, Antauri himself, became unnerved.

"Chiro…"

As their eyes met once again, Chiro remained silent. His lips seemingly sealed, despite the agony in his eyes.

"Chiro… answer my questions. What happened to you? I've never seen you look so poorly and thin, what is going on?"

"Say something." Antauri pressured, keeping his grip firm as he pushed the boy back ever so slightly. He hated himself for doing this, but despite the ache in his heart. He had to know the truth. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Jus…. just let me go."

The sterling primate was shocked, it was a simple request, but it held so much meaning. "How do I know you'll stay?"

"I…" Chiro stuttered, but he couldn't go on. He may now be on the opposite side to his once fatherly figure and second in command, but he still couldn't bring himself to lie to him. If Antauri did what he said, he would be gone. He was sure Antauri knew that too.

"You won't stay will you?"

"Antauri I… I." The pain of just those words alone, broke his heart. Antauri of all beings deserved answers. But he couldn't give them. The realisation stung so badly now, he was a puppet, and Maezono pulled every single string. "I Can't."

"What? Why? Chiro don't be so absurd of course you can and you will. Why won't you tell me what is going on?" Antauri begged the boy. Pleading with him to speak out. He wanted to shake the boy's fragile body to bring his senses back. That look in the boy's eyes. The fear. It had been replaced again. From pity, to a look of pure… pure sadness.

Chiro sighed sadly. Being blown up by his own bomb sounded like a much better option than a confrontation like this. His pleads to the sterling primate were being completely ignored, and what hurt the most, was the knowing. Antauri was not stupid. He didn't need to be told the words to be able to suss the situation. But just watching the silver simian was shattering the remaining pieces of his already broken and trodden heart. The pain he was causing. The guilt of seeing his closest family member in an absolute emotional turmoil that he alone had caused. Struggling in a battle of denial to not accept the facts that were so obviously in front of him. Surely he must have realised who they were after by now, maybe not the others yet, but Antauri surely would have...

All Chiro wanted to do was ball his eyes out. But he couldn't. He was not allowed. The strength it was taking to be an emotional wall was taking its toll. A single tear still escaped his eye, mixing with the blood that was still on his face.

If Antauri wouldn't budge, he would have to. Chiro recognised this. The situation was hopeless, but he could still protect the team, for one last time. Even at the cost of destroying the little dignity he had left in his reputation as a hero. Physically and mentally he was breaking down. But he just needed to get the others out of here safely. One small act of twisted kindness. He would risk it, he would do it.

Taking a sudden hold of the primate he forced the silver simian off. "Forget me Antauri. Don't waste your time on me anymore, I'm not worth it. You've got to get the others out of here. NOW!" Chiro yelled at the astonished primate.

"Chiro no more or else." Maezono shouted through the communicator. Chiro's own communicator sparking with the threat of another painful shock, that made Chiro instinctively reach for the blasted device, before he realised he was free again.

Instinctively Chiro shot away, grabbing the case as he went. Traversing the next flight of stairs in seconds, before he heard a familiar mechanical whirring, that mirrored his very movements.

Sensing Antauri's energy closing in, Chiro dodged. Leaping away as the sterling primate tried to make another grab for him, but failed. Running back into the main corridors of the science complex, Antauri was still hot on his heels.

The close proximity proving dangerous, as Chiro was forced to dodge three attacks in quick succession. Turning again to run, the silver simian finally outsmarted him.

Wrapping his tail around the boy's ankle, Antauri swiftly pulled his leg away. Sending the boy tumbling to the ground. With Chiro down, Antauri leapt for him, grabbing the boy in a vice like hold.

"You're not going anywhere Chiro."

"Antauri." Chiro said as he felt the primate's grip tighten again, as he went to move.

"Chiro, you are not going anywhere. You are not well, and I want answers." Antauri repeated, his stern gaze locked upon the boy.

"Oh for Shugazoom's sake boy. Blast him." Maezono ordered.

"Antauri please!" Chiro begged.

"Oh and just so you know, it's not a big deal for me, but you might want to consider getting right onto this one. But you're about to be blown up by your own bomb you imbecile! Blast that monkey now and get out of there! Do you understand? We have not got time for this Chiro!"

* * *

 _Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far! I hope this chapter explains a bit more. :)  
_


	13. Chapter 12 - Now You Don't

"Wait intruder?" Nova questioned as those words made her skin crawl. "But you were the one who broke in?"

Turning sharply, the robot merely glared at the yellow monkey. "You what? And I thought the green monkey was the one that sustained a concussion! How can I be the intruder when I live here?" Tanmay asked, "That horrific human being stole that case from me! From my home, out of a safe!" Tanmay roared, before he suddenly broke in to a small laugh. "Oh I see! Cunning tactics, but I know what you're up to now. You have realised you can't stop me with force, so you are now trying to stall me instead. Well that's not going to work!" The robot said as he took off running. Heading for the stairs Antauri and Chiro had scuffled up moments earlier. "See ya." Tanmay called as he flew up the stairs with little effort. Leaving the two monkeys in the dust behind.

As Nova remained planted on the spot, she became speechless. Watching the robot shoot off, she just couldn't bring herself to move. Her normal calm battle posture failed her, as she shakily turned to Otto with this revelation. "Does this mean…" Nova stuttered. Her mind beginning to race with possible answers.

"Nova, are you okay?" Otto asked giving her a quizzical glance.

"Otto… Does this mean…" Nova asked as she began to speak some of her thoughts. "No he couldn't have… He wouldn't… But he does have the knowledge and ability." Nova spoke aloud, the facts bringing an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Otto, would Chiro abuse his gifts?" Nova questioned suddenly, looking to the primate with huge concern.

"Umm… How do you mean, I don't understand?"

"Chiro knows how to set explosives well…"

"Duh of course Chiro does! I taught him!" Otto said proudly, taking the credit.

"Exactly… He also has the skills and power to break into a place like this…"

"Well I guess he wouldn't find it too difficult, but you taught him that more than me, he's also had help from Antauri with the power stuff." Otto figured scratching his head as he pondered on Nova's worries.

"And Chiro was carrying a case…"

"Ummm… was he? I kinda didn't notice." Otto admitted shrugging a little.

As she looked to her clueless companion, Nova sighed. An urgent tone gripping her voice now. "Otto don't you see what this means?"

"Umm…. See what Nova?"

"Oh Otto!" Nova cursed. "Chiro has got to be the one who broke into this place…" Nova stated. Her words seeming unreal, as she couldn't begin to believe what she was saying herself. Accusing her leader of crimes? Was she losing herself too? As the information began to register in the mechanic, his demeanour changed too.

"No Chiro wouldn't do that Nova. He just wouldn't!" Otto denied stubbornly. Though he softened his tone and posture, once he saw the worry in the warrior's eye.

"But there's no other explanation Otto."

"Sure there is! Were after a thief who broke into the museum, destroyed that cop car and broke into the superstore in the city; that's not Chiro!"

"Oh Shugazoom no!" Nova cursed. Otto's words did little to comfort the warrior, as his last sentence hit her back reality like a brick. Her gut feeling tightened uncomfortably, as in one sentence Otto had worsened the situation ten times over! "No, no, no. Otto we've got to find Antauri and Chiro now! We have to find out if it's true!"

"But it's not!" Otto continued to stubbornly argue, as Nova gave the mechanic a heartfelt look.

"Please Otto. I'm praying as much as you are that I'm wrong. But if we have been chasing after Chiro all this time, he will be pulled up or worse Otto. If he's been committing all these crimes the police will want him too. He would have gone from public hero to public enemy number one." Nova stated as she activated her jet pack, shooting after the trio.

Otto, who was left in the dust again, soon followed suit. Closing in on Nova he called her in an attempt to slow her down. "Nova, wait up!"

* * *

As Tanmay reached the main corridor, he let his scanners loose on the area. Hunting the boy down, he locked on his target as he charged forward. "I've found you now boy."

* * *

"Antauri let me go, I don't want to fight you!" Chiro begged. Desperately peeling the silver simian off of him yet again. Leaping back to put some space between them, Chiro had no choice but to try and keep Antauri at bay. "I mean it" Chiro stated, his hand shaking as he held his palm out with a faint green glow.

"Finally you're listening boy! Now we are getting somewhere!" Maezono praised as he watched.

As Antauri elegantly recovered from being thrown, his eyes widened in shock at Chiro's actions. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Chiro was willing to fight him?

Standing his ground, Antauri narrowed his gaze; daring the boy to make his move. "I don't know how you intend to hit me with your hand shaking so much…" Antauri questioned as he began to hover in his usual stance, his legs crossed in the lotus position.

Watching Chiro lower his eyes to the ground, Antauri's features softened back to concern. The boy was in as much emotional turmoil as he was, and Antauri recognised this. All the years of living together as a family, meant Antauri knew Chiro well. He knew when Chiro meant something and he knew when he was troubled.

Continuing to slowly edge his way across the gap, he began to call the boy's bluff. "It's your decision, your move Chiro."

As Chiro looked up, he failed to see the primate was closing the gap in. He had been too caught up with his emotions to notice. His hand still in place he remained frozen on the spot like a statue.

"Well?"

Closing the gap even more, Antauri now hovered just in front of the boy. Looking Chiro in the eye,

"Chiro why are you doing this? Why are you choosing to betray us?"

Those words were enough to knot the boy's stomach permanently. He went to form an answer, "An…" before he was cruelly silenced. The voice screaming in his ear.

"Shut up now he's trying to exploit your obvious weakness. So no more words understood? What you need Chiro is an unbreakable steel will. So cut this emotional crap and… Woah focus Tanmay is here."

"Wha…" Chiro stuttered out confused, before he caught a glimpse of the robot on full attack, homing in on its prey. Just metres away from himself and Antauri.

Panic coursed through Chiro's veins at the rapid, high powered attack. Suddenly raising his palm high, Antauri dodged to his left as the wayward blast shot just wide of where he once hovered. The green energy smashed into the ceiling moments later, causing its immediate collapse. A frenzy of battle cries and raging screams shook the complex, as smoke poured into the atmosphere.

As the chaos began to erupt Chiro took his chance. Using the power primate within, he propelled himself through the newly made exit. Landing on a more stable part of the roof, he soon jumped down before sinking low into the shadows against the complex. His dark uniform blending in perfectly to the inky night sky.

* * *

"Now this is boring. I bet there inside there now, getting in on all the action, and were stuck here moping abo…"

As the explosion shook the surrounding ground to the complex; Sprx clumsily fell off the crate he was using as a podium for his speech. Hitting the dirt face first, Gibson and Jinmay stood guard, watching on in horror.

"Oh monkey doodle." Gibson voiced as he saw the decimation unfold. The majority of the roof flew into the sky, burning to a crisp under the intense blast. Leaving the left over pieces to fold and crumble back onto the floor below.

"I thought they disarmed the bomb?" A panic-stricken Jinmay shouted, as she fired up her jet pack.

"Antauri said Otto did. I don't think Otto would make a mistake like that, unless there was more than one device set." Gibson replied as he activated his drills, and sprung off into the air. "Come on Sprx quickly!"

"Alright, alright." Sprx grunted, pulling himself free from the dirt. He soon flew after the pair.

* * *

As Nova and Otto skidded to a halt, they were only metres from the wreckage that landed on top of Tanmay. But as they made their way to Antauri, Nova could easily tell all was not well.

"Where is Chiro Antauri?" Nova questioned cautiously, as his brow furrowed.

"He's gone."

As the rubble was suddenly blasted away, Tanmay appeared from underneath in a fit of rage. Now hovering above the wreckage he began to scan the surrounding areas.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit. Where the hell is that kid? I'll get him for this, just see if I don't." Tanmay growled.

"It's your fault he's gone, so you can shut it!" Nova growled angrily, not liking anything about how this situation was unravelling.

"Sour that you've been left behind?" Tanmay mocked. "Like I said before, he's only out for himself. He left us all in the dust, he had no intentions of hanging around. Especially for you three."

"That is not true!" Nova argued defensively.

"Oh I'm sorry, if there was more of you funny coloured monkeys we could have thrown him a leaving party it was that obvious!"

As Antauri and Nova's eyes narrowed on the cursing robot, Otto became aware of the others who landed next to them.

"What in Shugazoom happened here?" Sprx asked in shock.

"Oh god there breeding!" Tanmay growled, seeing two more monkeys arrive with a very similar robot girl that seemed to interrupt his rage.

"Jinmay?"

* * *

 _Another chapter guys. Enjoy! :D_

 _I also seem to be having lots of reviews at the moment for my other SRMTHFG fanfic, but just so you know why progress stopped on there, it is because I hope to re-write and imrpove it. Which is why I've stopped as I don't want to give the ending away see ;-)_

 _Thanks everyone!_


	14. Chapter 13 - From One Wrath to Another

Seeing the remaining members of the Hyper Force race through the hole in the ceiling, Chiro ran for it. Sprinting across the yard he made it to the nearest piece of chain linked fencing and threw the case straight over, before scaling the monstrosity himself.

Looking back over his shoulder from the fence line, seeing nothing that would be an immediate threat, Chiro breathed a small sigh of relief as a wave of tiredness washed over his body. The adrenaline finally calming down, as his body began to scream in pain instead.

As Chiro vaulted down the other side, he crumpled into a heap on landing. As the exhaustion and pain mixed together, Chiro slowly pulled himself to his feet. Picking up the case, he took off for the shelter of the forest. With every step came more pain, as Chiro began to head back to Maezono's lair.

* * *

"What?" Otto asked as he looked to the robot girl.

"You know him Jinmay?" Nova questioned. This was too much to take for one day.

"No… I… How do you know my name?" Jinmay asked stunned.

"What's going on?" Sprx asked confused by the situation. "I feel we've missed everything?" Sprx stated as he turned to the somewhat quiet silver monkey. "I'm guessing you didn't catch the thief then? Did you at least see him?"

"Oh this is rich!" Tanmay laughed, as he glared at Antauri. "Change your questions red monkey. Why don't you ask your little silver pal why he let the thief go? And even better, whilst he was standing next to him? Oh and he also caught him about three times, and each time he let the boy go? Even I want to hear the answers given to these questions."

As Antauri's glare narrowed dangerously on the robot, Tanmay began to laugh again.

"Wait you let him go?" Sprx turned to Antauri.

Gibson and Jinmay seemed surprised as well, but neither said a word. The sterling primate did not look comfortable, as the robot continued its intimidation tactics further.

"Silent treatment huh? Embarrassed at your total failure? I would be too!"

"Leave him alone! How do you know my name?" Jinmay demanded stepping between them, as she was merely thrown back a few steps.

"Impatient aren't we? Simple we're twins… Mechanically we are pretty much identical. Two peas in a pod. Appearances we differ." Tanmay stated with a grin. "Maezono made us to be gender opposites. But we were both deactivated when he bottled it, and lost control. But when I awoke from stasis again, with those other hideous inferior robots, you were already gone. Luckily I sent them three packing."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? What other three robots? What is going on?" Jinmay asked.

"You've really forgotten haven't you?" Tanmay asked inquisitively, studying her reaction. "Something's messed your memory up completely."

"Answer my questions!"

"If you wish. My name is Tanmay, uncanny isn't it? I need not explain again who I am, but I can tell you about Maezono our creator. He made fighting robots, and we are by far his finest creations. The trio of imbeciles who preceded us are all inferior, out of date models. Their lack of skill and uselessness saw them three deactivated first. Then when he was offered a job with two others on a distant planet, to help make more robots, he promised to take us with him. When he turned on us, we turned on him. But somehow he managed to put us into stasis. He must have had a failsafe. He must have…" Tanmay commented, deep in thought.

As the whole room fell silent at the revelation nobody spoke. Until Sprx broke the silence.

"Woah you've got a twin Jinmay? He's gutsy too, talking to Antauri like that." Sprx commented.

"Maezono huh? Interesting." Gibson commented as he ignored the pilot, thinking back on their previous mission. Deep in his own thoughts he failed to see Otto snap out of his trance. Jumping in front of the scientist in a fit of excitement, he knocked Gibson back in his moment.

"And we saw Chiro!" Otto announced, as this caught the others attentions completely.

"Wha… Where?" Gibson asked.

"Chiro's here?" Jinmay asked with renewed hope in her voice with this name.

"Its official we have missed absolutely everything being stuck outside. This is crazy!" Sprx said.

"You can say that again." Nova said as she leant on the corridors wall. _How can we even begin to explain everything? This is chaotic to say the least!_

"So where's the kid hiding then?" Sprx asked the mechanic, as half the team turned to him.

"Umm... I dunno?" Otto said scratching the back of his head.

"Shut up now, all of you! Your ramblings are wasting my time, and getting him off the hook. Monkey I want answers from you and so do the others! You obviously know him?" Tanmay said as he jumped right in front of Antauri. Making his presence felt, as he disregarded the rest of the team, in an attempt to single him out. "Trying to ignore me huh? Not a good idea!"

As Antauri smirked at the robot, his face soon returned to a stern, intimidating glare of his own. "You presume a lot."

"Answer me now. I answered all your team's questions."

"I don't deny I know him." The sterling primate said as he continued to hover in the air. The robot's pushy attitude did not sit well with him at all.

"Want to elaborate?"

"Not particularly."

"Wise guy huh? So why did you let him go? Three times you caught him, three sodding times. You came here looking for a thief. I was after the thief too, and all you three successfully managed to do was stall the only one who going to rectify the problem. Why did you not stop him? Don't you dare say there was no opportunities too either. You had him pinned by his neck at one point!"

"Antauri you let the thief go?" Sprx questioned concerned.

"Antauri?" Gibson asked quietly.

"He was not well, and he was troubled." Antauri merely stated, choosing his words carefully.

"But he attacked everyone."

"Actually I believe he only attacked you. Most likely because you attacked him first. He had no interest in fighting me, Nova or Otto."

"You what? Rubbish!" Tanmay growled. "Now you are just protecting it. At first you had your claws out at him and then you just let him walk off. You should have disembowelled him with those claws for Shugazoom's sake! That boy should have been mincemeat!"

Leaning on the wall further off from the group, Nova's already fragile temper finally snapped at this robot. He drove Chiro off, he was terrorising Antauri, and was now suggesting cold blooded murder as a control measure. She was beyond livid now. Nobody talks about the ones she cares about like this, never!

"How dare you even suggest that Antauri should kill Chiro. I'm going to give you a piece of my mind, and see if we can get your brain to reconsider." Nova fumed as she shot forward at him, full speed.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Chiro stumbled into the lair that he had grown to despise. As he used the wall for support, he carefully made his way towards the main room of the laboratory. Still carrying the case. As he reached the central table, he slammed it down, totally exhausted.

Looking up he noticed some of the layout of the laboratory had changed. It wasn't a rarity, but it meant something was in the pipe line. Sighing he turned to where his 'master' should have been before his eyes widened. 'He's gone? _What on Shugazoom is Maezono playing at?'_ Chiro thought as he looked around. ' _Is this good? Bad? Oh I don't know, I don't even think for myself now.'_ Chiro thought glumly, sighing as he did. Before something clicked in his tired mind. ' _What if he's gone for good?'_

"You look terrible."

With one sentence Chiro's happy thought disintegrated; leaving him in the darkest pits of his mind. "Well so do you, so that makes two of us." Chiro snapped back before doing a double take. "Oh hell no." Chiro cursed almost backing up, his eyes widened at the sight, in shock.

In front of him stood a dark robot that was taller than him. The disgusting brain attached to the top as it seemed to have somehow shrunk into proportion again.

"Someone's ratty. Well you normally are ratty, but this is rattier than usual. Your little ex-team reunion put you in a bad mood?" Maezono mocked.

"New look huh? Where did all the scrap parts come from Maezono? The junk yard?" Chiro countered aggressively.

"You empty headed fool, you will obey me." Maezono growled back handing the boy with the force to send him into the table.

As Chiro slammed his ribs and abdomen against the table, Chiro screamed in pain. Barely holding himself up as he leant over crippled. Holding himself up with the edge of the table, as blood stained his hand when he coughed.

"Absolutely pathetic." Maezono called behind him. "Get out of my sight and into your pit. You disgust me."


	15. Chapter 14 -Arguments and Confrontations

Launching her attack, Nova flew like a speeding bullet, until she was suddenly stopped.

Barely managing to catch her as she flew past, Antauri had to use brute strength as well as his psychic power to grab the yellow female, as she began to struggle like made.

Feeling her attack halted by a relentless grip, Nova struggled. Seething with anger from the robot's stuck up attitude and cockiness; she resisted for a further minute. Testing her brother's strength and strong will. "Antauri, he's slagging off Chiro!" Nova eventually complained, as she finally gave into her superior.

Grunting, as he struggled to restrain the warrior, Antauri finally felt Nova give in to his hold. "Nova. He does not understand, there is no point." Antauri stated, finally letting Nova go when he was sure she had calmed down sufficiently.

"Great Scott! Is Chiro the thief?" Gibson asked astounded, putting the facts together quickly in his mind from Nova's wording and outburst. His suspicion being confirmed by the eerie silence that greeted him.

Turning away from Antauri and Gibson, Nova's eyes saddened as she looked to the ground, breaking the silence as she did. "We think so." Nova finally managed to speak.

Gasping from shock at what she was hearing, Jinmay looked to the yellow monkey with pleading eyes. Begging her to withdraw what she said or deny it. But as Nova refused to meet her eye, she felt her circuits ebb with pain.

As similar looks of shock and horror covered Gibson and Sprx's faces, Nova turned away in silence. Jinmay looked heartbroken, and Antauri looked just as distraught too.

The team's reaction was enough for Nova. She couldn't take anymore looks or questions. She was losing herself too, it was killing her as much as everyone else. Activating her jet pack, she hinted she was done with the question time, but stopped when she was interrupted.

Jumping in defiantly, Otto looked almost angered by the remark. "He wouldn't! Chiro is on our side! Not Skeleton King's, not Mandarin's, our side" Otto suddenly defended desperately.

"Otto's right. The kid couldn't, it's not in him too. I can't even imagine the kid being a thief and actually being good at it!" Sprx added as he began to recompose himself, backing up the mechanic's words.

As Gibson looked sceptically to the red pilot, his rational thinking completely disagreed with this statement. As much as he hated to admit it, his friend and leader was very talented in the art of fighting and stealth. "Of course Chiro could. A measly stunt like this is easily within his capabilities with little to no effort. If he put his mind to it he would excel, which he seems to have done."

Sighing, Sprx turned to the scientist, easily showing how ticked off he was with the doubt in Chiro. "Yes Chiro is talented brain-strain, but you make it sound like the kids doing a Mandarin on us! In fact it would be worse than Mandarin, as he didn't get the chance to act upon his power hungry quest!"

"Sprx!" Nova growled furiously.

"Yeah well don't blame me, blame him. He's the one with the accusations." Sprx said pointing to the scientist.

"Sprx if for one second you could look at the situation with an analytical and logical mind, you have to agree…"

"If we continue listening to you were going to end up with the H.O.O.P and/or Moonbase Theta Prison Complex on speed dial."

"Sprx now you're just taking this too far!" Gibson argued back.

"Well I'm not going into stasis again to wait for another leader. That job appears to be well and truly jinxed!" Sprx angrily finished before he was silenced.

"Enough. Both of you." Antauri stated as he attempted to refocus the team. "For now I am not sure what to make of the Chiro situation. However when we see him again, we will make sure we get answers to our questions."

"Dammed right we do monkey! Where you have proved to fail time and time again. I will give you a master class in the complete annihilation of your target. I'll rip the kid limb by limb, and I'm sure we can get some answers for you guys at the same time. Humans are just despicable beings. Weak, gutless and pathetic"

"We are not hurting him!" Jinmay seethed eyeing her male robot counterpart dangerously as he continued to rant.

"I believe hunting Chiro down and then beating him will not be the way forward." Gibson stated, just as irritated by the robotic male. Finding his methods preposterous to hear, let alone deal with; just like Sprx. Gibson was truly losing his patience! ' _This robot must have been programmed for brawn rather than brains_.'

"Well if your team mates hadn't let him get away and got yourselves out of my way, we would have other options." Tanmay growled, slamming his fist into the wall; denting it instantly.

"And what result do we exactly expect from a full scale attack? There is just no telling the damage Chiro will inflict upon you before we can peal him off!" Gibson continued as Sprx smirked laughing in the background.

"Brain-strain I didn't know you had it in you!" A now amused Sprx encouraged on the side lines.

"Shut it now, or I'll personally introduce you both to the wall." Tanmay threatened eyeing the two monkeys with venom.

"And I'll introduce you to a knuckle sandwich" Nova started again her hands transforming into giant fists. Readying herself to pound Tanmay into a pulp.

Sighing, Antauri had truly had enough of this now. Jumping in the middle of the circle, he pushed them back with his psychic energy. "Enough!" Antauri yelled silencing all of them instantly. Carefully they all seemed to back away from the angered silver monkey, giving him some space.

Seeing the team back down, Antauri calmed himself from his little outburst. "Thank you. I believe we should try and follow Chiro's trail for now. See what we can find, split up and scan the area, monkeys mobilise." The silver primate stated before activating his jet pack as he flew out through the hole in the ceiling.

As the others followed, Antauri remained in the lead. Picking up tiny traces of spilt power primate energy in small areas. 'Why has _Chiro continued to try and conceal his energy? It could be a lifeline for him and he's not using it. But he's out there, that is the main thing.'_

Rolling his eyes, the robotic male soon followed. Chasing the team down as he knew his best bet was to fly alongside Jinmay. "I don't even know why you're bothering. He will be long gone."

"Oh is that so? Then why do you keep following us then?" Jinmay shot back as she watched the other's split up around the area.

"Because I'm not willing to take the risk of leaving you, and then your monkeys go and find him."

As Jinmay's eyes narrowed, Tanmay simply grinned finding it amusing. "As much as you hate my opinions and drives, all I want is what is mine. Is that really that unreasonable? It will most likely involve both of us, you do realise that? The case he stole, which I want back, had serious and sensitive information. I watched him in there, he found my blue prints and yours too. Do you really want him to have something so personal?"

Her eyes widening, Jinmay gulped. "My blueprints were in that case?"

"Yes they were, mine too. He knew it was there, he knew the code to the safe, he knew too much about that laboratory."

"But how? How did Chiro know all of this, and what does he intend to do with the information?" Jinmay questioned the other robot. Now interested in all he had to say.

"I have no clue. The only one who I would have thought who would know that stuff is our creator Maezono. But regardless, that kid could use that information to his advantage; against us."

"But I don't know a Maezono? Who is he?"

"You don't want to know." Sprx interrupted Jinmay instantly.

Turning their heads, they failed to notice the monkeys regroup and fly up close behind them. As they caught the pair up, Antauri began to speak.

"We fought Maezono on a distant planet in a faraway galaxy. His world was filled with his own creations, all of which were under his control, except for one."

"The Prometheus Five." Otto interrupted with a grin.

"Quite. Maezono was also part of the team who built the Super Robot we live in. He was definitely very gifted with robotics, but his quest for the ultimate fighting machine destroyed him. Maezono attempted to fuse his consciousness into the Prometheus robot he couldn't control. The other scientist he was working with pulled the power cable half way through the transfer, and was killed when Maezono's brain triggered an explosion."

"Brain?" Tanmay asked inquisitively.

"Somehow Maezono managed to remove his brain from his body and keep it alive. When the transfer failed, Prometheus was free with his own living consciousness. Maezono, who is now a disembodied brain is forced to live in a capsule in order to maintain his life. From this though he was able to control the computer that controlled the other robots on that planet. When we fought him, he got away, blasting off into space." Gibson finished.

"That's revolting." Tanmay stated as his scans of the area still showed nothing. "So do we think this now disembodied creator of ours has recruited someone more able then?" Tanmay asked.

"It's a possibility if Maezono has made it to Shugazoom." Gibson stated much to the dislike of the other Hyper Force members.

"Well he was a Shugazoomian before all this robotic business ruined him. It would make sense to return to a home world." Tanmay stated. As he suddenly stopped. "My sensors don't detect anything, I honestly do not think the boy is out here tonight."

"Well he was at some point, and he didn't stay in the science complex." Nova stated. "Chiro is the best navigator of Shugazoom I know. I bet he took the quickest route to where he was hiding out, and powered down completely to avoid detection. He knows how to be stealthy."

"Right, so if there's another hideout, where on Shugazoom could it be?" Jinmay asked.

"I suggest we re-scan the area from the main computer. See potential areas where we've overlooked before and search there tomorrow in the light." Gibson suggested.

As the group finally managed to settle on a plan of action, the Hyper Force reluctantly postponed the search for Chiro. But only temporarily, as they headed back to the Super Robot.

* * *

Reaching his side room Chiro collapsed onto the wall immediately. Unsteadily making his way to his stolen supplies sack. Pulling out an old blanket he hastily ripped it into smaller pieces as he tied one over the bullet wound on his right arm. Staunching the blood with his shoddily fixed bandage, Chiro fell onto his bed. Curling up in a ball, he desperately tried to calm himself down. Tears poured from his face, as they stained his pillow. The stress finally began to eat away at him.

"How could I let this happen?" Chiro sobbed quietly too himself as he held his stomach in pain, crying himself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 - Losing Control

Feeling a cold pair of metal hands roughly shake him; the boy awoke from the sleeping world, in a fit of coughs, groans and moans.

Laying in a daze, as he tiredly stared at the rock ceiling above, Chiro could barely focus. The act of being awoken by metal hands was strangely familiar. But this pair held no care or warmth, these were as cold as the being that made them.

"Chiro, get up now. Its already nearly two in the afternoon, you'll sleep the day away at this rate. This is ridiculous!"

"Huh?" the boy mumbled incoherently as he recoiled in pain from the simple act of trying to sit up.

Rolling his robotic eyes Maezono decided to take action. As all patience left his system, he leant over the boy's frail body. Observing his stilted, slow and cautious movements, Maezono reached his left hand out towards the boy. He noted Chiro was still totally oblivious, as he suddenly prodded the boy's very sore ribs.

Within a second, a scream of pain rippled through the cave. A bright red flash burst out causing cracks to form in the laboratory's wall. As the explosion subsided, smoke and dust dispersed around the cave. Once it cleared completely the room appeared to have one less occupant.

Gasping for breath, Chiro held his tender side, startled at what just happened. Sitting up in the makeshift bed, his eyes wildly scanned the room. "What did I do?" Chiro stuttered worriedly as he pulled his hurting form to his feet. Using the wall for support, Chiro looked at his hands and arms. His whole body seemed to be engulfed in a strong red aura. "My powers." Chiro gulped, "What is happening to them?"

"CHIRO!" Maezono yelled from the next room. The blast having hit its target spot on, blew the robot some feet before slamming him into the laboratories' opposite wall.

"Oh please no." Chiro cursed under his breath as he cautiously made his way towards the main laboratory.

Re-entering the side room, Maezono's now dented, scratched and burnt form clocked eyes on the bedraggled boy, heading towards him. His growl rivalled a pride of attacking lions as he stared at the boy with hate in his eyes. "Look what you did you stupid boy." Maezono stated finally revealing his left arm which had seemingly vanished. Severed at the top of the humerus, his missing appendage had disintegrated completely in the close range powerful blast.

Mouth agape, Chiro could only begin to stutter excuses due to the shock of losing control. _This has not happened in such a long time now. Since when I first joined the team. Antauri worked tirelessly on my ability to control my powers…_

"Please don't do that to me again. I never meant to, I promise. I was scared, I lost control, I… I don't even know what happened myself. My powers, something is happening to them I don't understand what though." Chiro suddenly blurted out to the one armed robot in a series of incomprehensible ramblings.

"Enough. So on your next couple of days off, instead of staying in bed unconscious, you will be shifting your ass until you find a way to get your powers back under control."

"But I… I don't know how too. I don't know where to start, my powers have never been red before they are meant to be green! The power primate is green! I don't know what has or is happening to them. The only one who could help me is Anta..."

"No!" Maezono interrupted instantly, knowing where these ramblings were heading.

"But I..."

"No chance. No robotic, zoo animal is coming anywhere near us. Understand?"

Chiro lowly emitted a growl as he felt tears sting his eyes, his fist clenched tightly.

"At the rate you're going, you'll be in a cage of a prison or a zoo."

"Stop, just leave me alone." Chiro pleaded.

"I intend too. I'm sorry Chiro but if this 'I can't control my powers' shit goes any further south we'll be heading straight for the pit of doom! Which is quite funny, as once my arm is fixed and you've had some time to recover; your next assignment will be to push on forward with a sneak attack on…"

"Push on without me, I'm done!" Chiro snapped angrily.

"And here we go again with the attitude. I honestly do not think you are in a position to be giving me orders Chiro. We have a deal. That you can't back out of."

With his blood boiling, the boy eyed Maezono dangerously.

"Pecking order Chiro. You know I am right."

"Maybe, but as soon as I'm free, that pecking order will be upside down."

Grinning Maezono turned back to his laboratory, beckoning the child to follow as he began to speak again. "As I was saying before your interruption, tomorrow we shall push on. The next crystal we shall require has in fact already been collected! Currently, I have traced the whereabouts of their ship. I believe you are familiar with the commonly named Pit of Doom?"

As the colour drained even more from the boy's pale face, Maezono smirked.

"So I'm guessing you know who has, luckily for us, decided to take a pit stop then?"

"Skel… Skele… Skeleton King." Chiro stuttered. Eyes wide as panic gripped his body once more. "You want me to steal from Skeleton King?" Chiro repeated nervously as he begged the stars he had misheard.

"Correct. I thought you might enjoy this mission more. Raise morale, get back at an old enemy."

"Oh yeah, raising morale by walking death row now that's a real spirit up-lifter there Maezono."

"You're not going after them moron… you want their crystal! If you actually follow my mission orders correctly you won't even see them and vice versa."

"Oh is that true? So let me get this straight. I'm expected to break into their ship, waltz my way blindly around it, whilst avoiding unlimited hordes of formless minions. Then, if I miraculously survive this part of the ordeal unscathed, I'm then to flit my way past Mandarin and then Skeleton King to get a stupid stone that is most likely sitting right in front of them." Chiro stated sarcastically. His blood boiling as he gritted his teeth. "Now I have a question for you Maezono; do you actually want me to survive this?"

"Don't be so stupid Chiro of course I do. You know this enemy well, very well, you have the upper hand of a home advantage."

"I don't live there you old fool."

"Indeed, but you've been on that ship so many times now, that you might as well have it as a holiday home."

As Chiro seethed in the corner of the laboratory, Maezono continued with the onslaught of information.

"We need to gather this set of ancient crystals Chiro. But I am yet to locate the others. The more we can gather, the more chance we will have of success. We are not alone in this quest. The three smaller pods you saw at my laboratory that have somehow woken out of stasis, were a team of robots designed for this very mission. But instead of listening to me, they decided to go out for themselves. There is a strong possibility we will encounter them at some point. So now understand me, I'm doing this in order for your safety."

"Putting me in front of Mandy and Skeleton King is being done for my safety?" Chiro boomed, exasperated. He was beyond pissed now.

"Chiro how do these monkeys even put up with you?"

"Me? How can you put up with yourself?"

"Chiro stop being awkward about the plans. This one will take some strength on your part, I understand, so rest up for now. At the end of the week I intend to strike."


	17. Chapter 16 -No Team Member is Ever Alone

"Are you ready Chiro?"

"Maezono it's been only a few days, I probably need a year to recover…"

"So you're ready then." Maezono interrupted with a smirk, his arm now fixed he was whole again. "Right you know the drill, only come back if you have my second crystal."

Slowly walking across the laboratory Chiro waved the back of his hand. "Excellent. Time to die then." Chiro stated sarcastically, as he edged his way out the main laboratory room to the stony corridor. Leading himself to the outside world, he had no clue how he would go about tackling the monstrosity task ahead.

But moments before he hit the beach, he slammed his back against the wall.

The unmistakeable sound of whirring and mechanical footsteps, was music to the boy's ears, before a sudden feeling of panic grasped him. Backing off from the entrance he heard the distinctive British monkey's voice very close by.

"Potentially there are a few areas that have been disturbed here recently. My scanner shows that the electrical impulse is inside this rock formation. Something must be built between the city and ground water level.

As the team searched the area thoroughly, Nova began to follow what looked to be a small trail along the beach. Ahead of her Gibson was referring to his scanner for any anomalies. As they all continued to search Shugazoom for Chiro.

 _'Surely we must be getting close?"_

* * *

Rushing back into the laboratory Chiro nearly flew into Maezono who stood on guard. "The monkeys are just outside." Chiro said almost in an excitable tone as he regained his footing.

"I know. But not for long. I shall create a distraction, you will move out and head on your quest towards the Pit of Doom."

"Can't I take on the monkeys and you go to the Pit of the Doom?" Chiro questioned, as Maezono snarled.

"No chance. You stood about making friends with them last time."

"Oh is that so?" a female voice interrupted the pair as she stood in the entrance of the laboratory. "I think we would prefer to have Chiro too." The gold warrior stated with a grin. "What is this place Chiro? It looks like something out of one of Gibson's dreams."

"It's no dream Nova, it's a nightmare!"

Turning with a look of disgust, the robot spoke out. "Rabid robot monkey I suggest you leave, now!"

Slamming her hands on her hips, the yellow monkey began to assert some of her own aggression back. Her red eyes narrowing as she did. "And if I refuse?"

"How dare you come into my laboratory completely uninvited!" Maezono growled harshly at the threat.

"Don't get angry with me because your little plan is rumbled." Nova threatened again.

"Angry? Ha! I don't get angry, I have people to do that for me!" Maezono said turning to the boy.

"Do you?" Chiro asked looking behind him with a grin, as Maezono's tone and expression hardened again.

"Chiro, we've had words about the insubordination. Kindly remove this problem now or you know what I'll do." Maezono threatened as he revealed a silver device, with a red button in the palm of his hand.

Eyes widening, Chiro carefully edged his way towards the monkey before pleading. "Nova go now. Forget about me." Chiro tried again, feeling the intense glare Maezono's was locking on him.

"No way Chiro how can we just forget about you and leave you here?"

"Just go now! While you still have a chance!"

"What is he talking about Chiro? What is Maezono threatening to do?"

"Well you see little Nova. How to put it simply is we have an agreement on a disagreement. I know of a way to blow Shugazoom City sky high with the aid of your beloved Super Robot, and Chiro here still seems to want both the robot and Shugazoom City to still be on the map." Maezono said as he casually closed the gap between them. "So the obvious way to overcome this dilemma was for Chiro to work under my league and then no one will have to re-draw the maps."

"No! You're just blackmailing him!"

"A business arrangement is what I prefer to call it Nova." Maezono retorted harshly walking past the yellow monkey as he blocked her exit.

"You wait until the others hear, they'll attack you in a flash." Nova threatened.

"Oh will they now? I think not! Because now I have the pair of you to lay down your lives to protect me. Or do you dare me to drive Shugazoom and the robot to destruction? You will, single-handedly Nova, have rendered the kid's attempt to prevent catastrophe obsolete."

"Let her go Maezono!" Chiro yelled as he rushed forward, before he felt the electric shock ripped through him again.

"I do not think so, you are not getting involved again." Maezono stated as he stopped the shock when the boy collapsed. Watching as the yellow monkey sprung for the boy, scooping him up to his knees, as she supported him softly, nuzzling his cheek.

"Nova you got to get out of here. He will trap you too!" Chiro warned in a pained whisper. The warmth of Nova's cuddle was almost alien to him now, as he seemed frozen to the spot.

"That monkey knows too much now. Welcome to our team Nova, the third member and recruit."

"No let her out!" Chiro argued, breaking free from Nova's grasp, before he stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

After half an hour of searching with no luck, the team regrouped on the bridge that was above the beach.

"Hey has anyone seen Nova?" Jinmay asked when she noticed the other female member of the team was missing.

"I last saw her when she searched the beach that was further up from me." Gibson stated, as worried glances exchanged themselves.

"Then where is she?" Sprx asked as he opened the communicators from his ears. Connecting to her frequency, he called into the line. "Hey Nova? It's Sprx, are you there?"

As the sound of gentle static greeted the team, Sprx sighed, taking a deep breath as he tried to communicate with Nova again. "Hey Nova come in. Can you hear me?"

* * *

As Sprx's voice filled the eerie laboratory between huge crackles of static from Nova's communicator. The robot pushed his hand against her muzzle to silence any replies from the warrior female.

"Don't answer him Nova. He is not on our side." Maezono said as he obviously rested his thumb on the red button of the silver detonator. A sickly grin plastering itself across his face. "Now both of you will obey me and my command, or everything will go boom. Do you both understand?"


	18. Chapter 17 - Beyond Redemption

_Thank you for the four lovely reviews for the previous chapter :) I hope you enjoy chapter 17 too!_

* * *

Clenching his fist, as he gritted his teeth, Chiro's glare rivalled pointed daggers. "You can't keep doing this Maezono."

"Oh I think I can Chiro. If the Hyper Force are stupid enough to search dangerous areas without back up; I could enslave every single member." Maezono stated, smirking as he did. "Now what about a mechanic and, or another scientist on the team Chiro?"

Smashing his fist through another glass cabinet, the boy seethed, threateningly. "Do not even try one of your dirty tricks on Gibson or Otto."

"Oh why not Chiro? Scared they are a soft touch like you two are?" Maezono mocked as his laugh echoed across the room.

"Soft touch huh?" Nova growled, snorting steam, as she leapt skilfully in the air. Her robotic hands turning into giant fists. "Try this on for size, boom boom wake up."

Just as the attack was about to land on Maezono's torso, he grabbed her wrists. Slamming her down onto the floor, as he pinned her with his foot against her neck. "Oh what a coincidence, you seem to have the same insubordinate issues that Chiro did... but he's learnt right from wrong, and to not underestimate me. Maybe he could give you lessons so you can learn too."

"We'll see about that." Nova growled as she hauled her strength together, feeling Maezono's foot starting to lift up from her neck as she did. Before suddenly feeling no resistance at all. Looking up Nova saw both of Chiro's feet slam into Maezono's torso; knocking him back instantly.

The squabbling pair flew away from the primate at blinding speed, as Maezono flew into a work top table, whereas Chiro landed cleanly on his feet.

Pulling herself up off the ground, Nova soon took up an attack pose with skilled grace. Ready for the next round. But before she could do anything her eyes widened in surprise. Halting any further efforts, as she looked to her leader. _Never in her life had never seen Chiro's face look so cold and so... dare she say it, dangerous! A strong red venomous glare locked onto his target, as he headed for what seemed to be the final kill._

Striding forward towards the downed robot. Chiro stood at point blank range, as he crouched next to the robot's head and brain. His palm opening, revealing the dangerous amount of red power primate energy he had generated.

"A cold blooded blast of a murder huh? I didn't know you had it in you! I bet the monkey team don't have a clue what their dealing with. Monkey see, monkey do?" Maezono challenged.

Without even flinching at the harsh words Chiro, seemed totally unfazed. Ploughing more energy into the palm of his hand, as the hatred flushed over his body. Placing his palm next to the next metal casing, a smirk ran over his lips. "Monkey see, monkey do."

Just as Chiro was about to release his attack he was soon bent double, screaming in agony. Volts of electricity sparking violently around his body. "Teenage tempered, baboon powered, malicious rat, my mind works just too quickly for you!" Maezono stated as he quickly pulled his robotic form free from the carnage. "Torture me as you will but you will get double back." The robot threatened as he danced away from the very dangerous boy. Turning to Nova a small grin plastered across his metallic face, as he looked to her features of distress for Chiro.

Shaking from the scene, Nova swiftly turned, catching the robot's grin and replying with a death glare of her own. "Stop it now Maezono! You'll kill him."

"And that's not what he just tried to do to me!"

"You're a sick…"

"Not helping your quest Nova." Maezono stated as the voltage seemed to go up a notch. The screams of agony becoming unbearable to hear.

Taking one swift look, Nova changed tactics instantly. "Fine, I'll do whatever you want, as long as I can work with Chiro, just stop hurting him."

Grinning in victory Maezono's electrical shock stopped. The boy falling to the floor in a crumpled heap, as he did. "Now Nova, don't concern yourself with the trash, you should be trying these on for size."

"Chiro can you hear me?" Nova asked as she lifted the boy's fallen form off the laboratory floor. "Chiro?"

As a small groan escaped the boy, Nova breathed a sigh of relief. ' _He's alive, thank god.'_ Nova thought silently as she continued to cradle the boy's head. Her hand, slowly reaching under the boy's collar, as she carefully hooked a tracker on the underneath material, without Maezono noticing. With one push on the pin the transmitter was activated. Breathing a sigh of relief, Nova looked up to see Maezono lay some clothes on the table.

"For you." Maezono instructed, as he waited patiently by the table top.

"Chiro needs somewhere he can rest, then I'll try them on."

Pointing to a siding in the far corner, Maezono nodded. "Fine, the pit is through there."

Carefully picking the boy up Nova soon had him back in the side room. Laying him down on the mattress as she sorted his pillow and blanket. "Rest up Chi." She said softly, as she moved back to the main laboratory, her eyes glancing over to the ready-made outfit that made her skin crawl.

* * *

Every circuit in her body cringed inwardly as Nova looked over her reflection in the glass, beside the unconscious child. The black anklets and wrist bands felt rough against her metal encased body as she pulled at them uncomfortably. The black tail wrap also proved to be just as irritating.

Sighing, as she buckled the ebony collar around her neck she could feel the same uneasy, regretful feeling wash across her body. Detecting the tiny electrical pulse built inside the costume piece instantly. "Great a shock collar." Nova spat out as she eventually adjusted a black mask over her face as she placed the ends under her helmet. The communicating ear pieces and lenses built inside.

"Nova… what on Shugazoom are you doing?" a weak voice interrupted in confusion. The boy who had just regained consciousness, pulled himself forward to sit up.

"Keeping you company from the looks of it." Nova said as a soft smile spread on her face. Finishing her outfit, she walked over and sat on the mattress beside the boy.

Placing his hands over his head, he stared to the blanket over him. "How long was I out for this time?"

"My guess would be for just over an hour."

Looking up to see the yellow monkey, he nodded, taking in the information. But now the situation had got ten times worse. "Honestly Nova, get away from here. Go back to the team. I know they were nearby. When I went to leave to go on Maezono's so called 'for my safety' mission I heard Gibson's voice." Chiro said sadly.

"We were scouting the area, one of Gibson's scanners detected strange electrical impulses in the cliff. I think I've worked out why now, but regardless. I'm not leaving you Chiro, not unless we can both get out of here."

"Nova I'm done for, save yourself." Chiro said raising the tone in his voice to be more assertive, though this proved useless against the golden warrior.

"No you're not. I saw you, I followed you…" Nova began. "Well I saw your shadow run off actually."

Shaking his head, Chiro looked to the ground sadly. "Nova if I ever get out of this place alive, the best I have to look forward too will be being sent straight to the moonbase theta prison complex, otherwise I'm going to be destroyed or put into stasis, you have the option of going back to the team… Don't lose that option like I did."

"Chiro…" Nova said sighing as she placed her arm on the boy's back softly. "Antauri is really going to have his job cut out putting you back together, you know that?" Nova asked as she held onto his arm, before Chiro pulled away in pain. "And you're still really hurting aren't you?" Nova questioned her brow rising.

"Pain was the only friend I had in this dump… It reminded me I was still alive at least…"

Lifting his sleeve slowly, Nova gasped. "Chiro what on Shugazoom happened? Half of these look like they're…"

Yanking his long sleeved black shirt straight back down to cover the red raw wounds and slashes. Chiro turned to Nova, a serious look on his face. "Forget you saw that Nova, it just helps me to cope."

Her eyes widening in realisation, her tone became much more serious. "You're punishing yourself as well?" Nova asked him out right, as she watched him turn away. "Chiro don't turn away from me I've come to help you, not to be side lined."

"Nova I'm beyond redemption now. I have three armed burglaries, trespassing on government property and probably a sentence for criminal damage lined up under my name. That's without the attacks on people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. This is far worse than Mandarin, there is no denying that Nova. He only got power hungry and didn't get a chance to act on it, and look what happened to him."

"But you did not have a choice." Nova argued back.

"I might have if I had handled the situation differently to start with! But I chose not to tell anyone because I was scared of the consequences… I took it upon myself, I checked the neutron generator…"

"Did you see the so called switches that Maezono reckons he can override?"

"I think I did…"

"I think I did? Chiro shut it now, and start listening. Maezono has obviously worked out a weakness in you; that he is now exploiting to preposterous levels. He's used your own kindness and compassion against you, and your lack of knowledge of neutron generators! Did you even ask Otto or Gibson?"

Sighing Chiro played uneasily with the blanket over his body. "I couldn't Nova! I wasn't allowed, but even if I could… I just did not want to hear that Maezono was right."

"But Chiro, Gibson and Otto would have fixed any issues instantly if they knew!"

"The afternoon before I had to come back, I asked them to check the core! But it is not an obvious design flaw, as the generator is meant to work with those switches off. They would not have seen a problem! I was being monitored, and instructed as well… Maezono only let me go back to you for two days after I was first caught. Enough time for them to prove his point."

"What point did it prove Chiro? They found nothing wrong."

"Maezono said they wouldn't. They wouldn't see it or find it as a future problem."

"Well how come you said you saw it?"

"I was told what to look for…"

"Or so you believe? Gibson and Otto would not consider the chances of a potential disaster happening to the robot that we live. I doubt they would miss something as big as this."

"Nova no, I can't risk it, not now. You should not have followed me here. You know what Maezono's big idea for the next mission is?" Chiro asked before answering instantly. "A raid on the Skeleton King's fortress in the Pit of Doom! You do not want to be included in that, because my survival rate for dealing with Mandy and Skeleton King will be zero."

"No, but it looks like I'm going to be joining you anyway. It will delay the mission for the time being, and it gives you a chance to recover. So start recovering!" Nova ordered as she pushed the boy back to lay down, as she leant against the wall, the mattress was pushed up again. Yawning as she did.


	19. Chapter 18 - Signals

_Hi everyone! Chapter 18 is now up, sorry for the wait! I have already begun the next chapter though which I promise is going to be a good one! As you will read, this is a build up chapter to the next event, so big plans are ahead ^^ Hope you like it :)_

* * *

Leaning against the cold wall, Chiro's mind wandered aimlessly. Taking little to no notice of the robotic Maezono, as he attempted the mission briefing for a third time. Yawning repeatedly, he struggled to stay awake, he looked towards his equally bored yellow companion.

A week had finally passed since Nova had joined the team. Though it had proved to remain mostly uneventful, the Hyper Force had spent every day without fail patrolling the beach perimeter for hours. Winding Maezono up like a clockwork toy, as the trio were forced to lie low like sitting ducks to avoid detection.

"Is this the long version or the short one?" Chiro sighed impatiently after some considerable time, looking towards the tunnel that lead to the outside. "We know what we're doing, can't we just get on with it already?" Chiro asked as he carefully made his way closer to the exit.

"Well if this mission pans out like the last one I will not hesitate in having you executed."

Turning his head, as he walked towards the tunnel, a smirk danced across Chiro's lips. "Crystal clear doc." Chiro called as he headed to the outside world.

"And as for you Nova, follow my instructions and you shall be fine."

Sceptically raising her eyebrows, Nova gave a curt nod to the robot commander, before quickly following after Chiro. Running a few strides to catch up with the teenager.

* * *

"Our scanners are picking up a strong signal from Nova's spare external tracker." Gibson stated as he speedily typed into the main computer, the screen zooming in on the signal.

"And it appears to be coming from exactly where we picked up on those electrical anomalies earlier. Before we lost Nova." Sprx stated, his arms folded as the whole team had gathered in front of the huge computer screen. All except for their newest visitor, Tanmay who stood alone at the back of the large control room, taking in the goings on silently. Waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"But why wouldn't Nova just activate her own communicator?" Jinmay questioned thoughtfully, "Surely it would be easier?"

"Something is most certainly amiss." Antauri stated in his deep, but calming voice. His expression as unreadable as always.

"It just doesn't make any logical sense, why she would take the time to activate that signal… unless her communication pathways are broken."

"No way, we can still connect to her frequency brain-strain. If they were busted, we would know." Sprx stated remembering from the amount of times ear deafening screeches of static had blown through his ear drums.

Raising an eye brow the chief of scientist nodded. "That is true, so she is choosing to do this."

"Could Chiro be wearing it?" Otto asked breaking his unusual silence, which caught the attention of the loner at the back. "Nova may have tried to put it on him, so we can keep an eye on him."

"Is it possible blue monkey?" Tanmay demanded from the back of the room, breaking his silence completely. "Could the kid be using that signal?"

Taken slightly aback at the suggestion and then demand from the robot, Gibson cleared his throat uneasily. "Well there is no scientific reason why Nova could not have handed over the transmitter, it can be used on anyone. Chiro may have even activated himself, if they are together."

"That's all I wanted to know." Tanmay asked as he raised his wrist, copying the co-ordinates and frequency into his internal scanner.

Noticing the sudden change in behaviour, Jinmay turned to her twin. "What are you doing?" Jinmay asked quickly, her posture turning stern at the suspicious behaviour.

"If there's a chance the kid is using that transmitter then I'm going out there. But regardless of who it is, I'm still going to pay them a visit."

"You're not going out there just to attack him, we're keeping an eye on you for a reason."

"I want to talk first, attacking is the second option." Tanmay stated as he went to head for the exit, though he stopped when the green mechanic had a sudden outburst.

"Hey look guys! The dot is on the move." Otto interrupted pointing to the screen, in his usual hyperactive, enthusiastic way.

"Wha…" Gibson started turning to the screen.

"Do not lose that signal. Monkeys mobilise." Antauri ordered, his deep but calming voice etched with concern as he instructed the team.

* * *

Fighting their way to the outskirts of the Pit of Doom, the pair laid low. Their skin crawling from the evil that lay ahead.

"Well were here, you ready?" Chiro asked quietly, his body feeling unusually shaky, as he went to stand.

As a sceptical look was returned, Nova sighed. "Are you?"

"Hmm… I got to fight another fight regardless." Chiro stated as he suddenly broke into a grin. "Only one way to find out."

Leaping from his spot, the child charged towards the dark fortress. Surrounded in a deep red aura, he moved at astonishing speed, a determined glint in his dull eyes, as his palm lit up with red energy.

The golden warrior who was left startled in the dust, was soon hot on his heels. Barely being able to begin to close the distance, when an explosion ripped through the side of the fortress.

"Chiro wait up!" Nova called as she felt her breath being taken away at the sight before her eyes.

Chomping at the bit, Chiro had jumped straight into the middle of a horde of formless. Kicking, punching, and blasting any of the formless that dared challenge him, as his battle cry echoed through the god forsaken place.

Catching up quickly, Nova watched on in startled amazement. She already knew Chiro was an excellent fighter, but these seven months away from the team… She presumed it would provide a detrimental effect on the boy's fighting technique, not vastly improving it! Though his attacks were the pretty much the same this new red aura Chiro was emitting worried her; something did not seem right. But regardless she jumped straight into battle with him, standing next to the boy's side in an instance.

Taking up a fighting stance, Nova began her own onslaught. Her metal hands transforming into yellow fists, as she joined the fight with just as much gusto and energy as Chiro did. "Lady Tomahawk."

Clearing a small path Nova and Chiro broke away from the rest of the horde of formless. Running through the corridor they made their attempt to get further into dark lair. Sprinting forward, they soon saw a fork coming up on the path they followed.

"Left or right?" Chiro called, as they could hear the cry of a skeletal canine on the loose behind them.

"Right." Nova shouted back, as the boy and monkey flew down the according pathway just in time.

Seconds later the skull canine came into view. Its sixth bone clawed limbs chomping through the air as it bounded down the other, left fork way. Breathing a sigh of relief, the canid creature's screams died down as it bounded further away. Causing the duo to grind to a halt for a well-deserved break.

Grabbing the wall quickly Chiro panted for breath, leaning for support. "How much more of this are we going to have to take?" Chiro eventually asked, as he began to stand straight, looking to his companion desperately. He didn't feel good about this, not at all now.

"Status report." Maezono demanded through the communication link as Nova piped up to reply.

"Good, were getting closer." Nova answered before turning to the boy. "How are you feeling?" Nova asked, concern written on her face as she grabbed the boy's hand.

"Honestly? I feel awful." Chiro replied as he wiped the small beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Oh what a pity my hairless monkey! It seems the mystery of where you've disappeared to is no longer a foot. Long-time no see." Mandarin said as he finally came into view further up the corridor. "My, my and a new costume to boot?" The orange simian taunted.

Growling under his breath, Chiro cupped his hands ready for one of his signature attacks. "Mandarin." Chiro acknowledged abrasively, as the enemy simian grinned in delight.

"And Nova's joined the little reunion as well. How touching."

"Shove off Mandarin." Nova threatened, as maniacal laughter soon began to echo around them. Bouncing off the bone corridors like a ping pong ball.

As the pair looked to each other with uneasy glances, Nova turned her face stern as she leapt into action.

"To be expected I suppose." Mandarin retorted as he suddenly leapt in the air. Dodging the flame fist fury attack that was aimed straight at him, with relative ease. Dodging a punch and a tail whip he landed on his feet further down the corridor. But his attention and reflexes were diverted for too long, as he proved too slow to avoid the next attack.

Striking the wall at full force, with help from Chiro's monkey fu attack, Mandarin growled menacingly. "The boy is definitely back from hiatus I see." Mandarin stated too himself as he pulled himself free from his predicament, his anger bubbling. Jumping in front of the pair quickly he took defensive action. His mouth releasing the psychic energy rings of his powerful attack. "Monkey mind scream."

As both Nova and Chiro fought to stay conscious during the exposure, Mandarin watched them squirm in delight. Closing down the gap between him and his prey, the other simian and human both gripped their skulls in pain; before descending to the floor on their knees. He finally made eye contact with the boy for one last time, before he dropped off into the realms of unconsciousness. Nova following suit, soon after.

"Perfect." Mandarin commented with a smirk.

* * *

As Gibson's scanner bleeped steadily, the Hyper Force followed its course above the city. Speeding on their jet packs, they soon worked out where the transmitter was calling from.

"The pit of doom?" Jinmay asked with caution in her voice.

"What is going on now? And what's Skeleton King got to do with all this?" Sprx questioned, as they flew. The team only seemed to be getting more questions instead of answers, as they neared the outskirts of the city.

"There it is!" Otto called as the team zoomed towards the fortress at full speed.


	20. Chapter 19 - Break Out

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Thank you for the review on my last chapter too! It is much appreciated!_

* * *

"Skeleton King is most pleased with our work." Mandarin stated as a sickly grin plastered across his off coloured muzzle.

"But my question is why bother?" the other room's occupant stated as it stood by the orange monkey's side. The size difference between the two was obvious.

His grin fading as he walked up to the bone tank in front of him, the orange simian placed his paw on the glass like material that made the front window. Peering inside you could barely make out the form inside. The black ooze inside obscured his view of the boy completely.

"But my question is why bother healing the boy?" The smaller primate repeated, as he too stepped closer to peer into the tank again. "Our lord will just wish to annihilate him later, surely?"

"Most likely." Mandarin replied, as he walked past the tank to the room of cells located behind. Looking into the first cell, the occupant was very familiar. The fallen golden warrior, who was still out cold laid on the ground inside. Her hands covered in safety gauntlets, to keep her from using her weapons.

Satisfied with the scene before his eyes Mandarin walked back to the main healing room; to join the other primate Sakko.

"The Skeleton King gave us orders, which are slightly beyond me too. But alas keep an eye on both of them. If anything occurs, report back to me." Mandarin instructed, as he left the prison chamber entirely.

* * *

Walking back to the lord's throne room, Mandarin was surprised to see the Skeleton King standing up.

Studying the image reflecting off his staff, the Skeleton King seemed to be deep in thought. "So the Hyper Force is coming back to say good bye to Chiro and Nova. How touching." The king stated as he picked up his staff that had embedded into the ground. His other hand opening to reveal a black crystal he had recently collected. The second crystal of the Savage Lands to be precise.

"My lord." Mandarin greeted as he bowed his head. Receiving an acknowledged he continued. "Chiro is in the healing tank as you requested, and Nova is still unconscious in her cell."

"Excellent work." Skeleton King stated as he went back to admiring his crystal.

"You appear to be closely guarding the black stone we picked up earlier this week. It holds value does it not?" Mandarin commented.

"Alone it doesn't hold any value or power. It is merely a dark stone. But this crystal, along with its two counterparts are a keystone to a bigger prize. They shall lead us to a creature that has the spirit of the Savage Lands entrapped in its soul. A will to fight and prevail."

"A will is one thing my lord, but is it truly strong enough to prevail against the enemies we face continuously?"

"We shall enslave it."

As a grin formed on the monkey's lips again, he looked to his master admiringly. "So we are going to test it to find out? Is that why you wanted Chiro healed?"

"Correct."

"A perfect plan my lord. The two best fighters of the Hyper Force to be pitted against a creature that has fighting blood built into its veins! Perhaps Antauri would care to join the duo too? We will have the test of skill, strength and then wisdom."

"In due time. If this creature is as blood thirsty as it has been foretold, the whole team will follow them to the afterlife. It is just a matter of time." Skeleton King stated as he caressed the crystal in his hand. Placing it on the arm rest of his beloved, skeletal throne.

"Mandarin prepare yourself for our guests, I believe a welcoming party would be most fitting in this situation… With both of us in attendance." Skeleton King stated as he walked from the throne room, his orange primate following obediently.

"Yes my lord." Mandarin said, bowing his head, as he followed.

* * *

Landing in front of the fortress the Hyper Force were greeted with the presence of both Mandarin and the Skeleton King at the front of their ship. Maniacal laughter followed, as the King placed his staff in front of him.

"Ahh the Hyper Force is here." Skeleton King began, as all of the monkeys simultaneously activated their weapons. Eyeing the king dangerously.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, the yellow simian moaned out softly as she instinctively fought to sit up, struggling as she did. Her wrists feeling heavy, her attention was drawn to the large obstructive gauntlets over her hands and wrists.

"Great." Nova muttered, as the memories from the earlier fight suddenly flooded her mind. Looking up out of her cell she could hear movement coming close to her. "Chiro?"

Her lips curling as she snarled, Nova knocked the gauntlets against the bone cage bars when she saw who was approaching. "Sakko… why you little."

"I thought I heard you stir." Sakko grinned as they locked eyes for a brief moment, though Sakko soon looked away. It was clear now that the little pink monkey was ready to turn tail and run if Nova got loose.

"Where's Chiro?" Nova demanded, winning the staring down contest with ease.

Backing away from the cage the yellow monkey was contained in, Sakko began to speak up again. Feeling somewhat safer being a distance away. "The boy is being taken care of." Sakko stated as he noted the gauntlets on Nova did little to tame her temper.

"Taken care of? What have you done with him? Where is Chiro?" Nova growled louder.

"I'm sure you will be reunited if the boy behaves. But the chances of that are most likely going to be zero." Sakko teased, as he scratched his chin. "Skeleton King wants to question him. I'm guessing you know why the boy has been off the radar lately?" Sakko asked matter-of-factly.

The yellow simian swished her tail, as she remained silent. Stating the obvious that she was not going to answer any of his questions. She merely waited for the pink primate to back down again.

"Thought so." Sakko muttered to himself. As he studied the yellow robot monkey a bit. The black bands and collar were certainly a new twist on their traditional costume choice. "What is with the costume though? Some rogue set up?" Sakko finally inquired, the fashion sparking his curious nature.

"I want to know where Chiro is and I want to know now!" Nova growled again, side lining the poor monkey at the same time. "Chiro!" Nova shouted louder this time.

"It's no use Nova, he's still out for the count. But pray, continue, have you and Chiro dumped the team?"

"Get out of my sight…" Nova began to curse.

* * *

It was dark, very dark.

That was the first thing Chiro figured as he regained his consciousness. Squinting and blinking forcibly, Chiro could barely see or recognise anything. Realising he was surrounded by darkness completely unnerved him. As he tried to call out his voice escaped him completely, as he instead heard raspy gasps of breath.

Moving his limbs he suddenly realised he felt as light as air. Suspended in the dark liquid, Chiro was acutely aware of a constant resistance around him. But somehow he managed to brush his arm over his chest. Suddenly feeling something cold pressed against his body.

After sometime Chiro concluded it was a metal dome, with some sort of pipe attached. His hands slowly tracing the pipe to his face, he then realised the device led to his mouth and nose; which appeared to be encased in some kind of mask.

Eyes widening, Chiro began to panic, memories of the fight with Mandarin and his current location flooded into his as mind. _'Where is Nova?'_ Chiro thought as he let the power primate energy radiate out. Detecting the golden warrior further away he calmed down again. Her presence was a lifeline. But as he concentrated harder he could have sworn he brushed against other power primate signals further away, but close by. _'Antauri, Otto, Gibson, Sprx… the whole team is nearby.'_

As he gathered strength, he began to hear a steady beeping noise that echoed in the far distance. A noise that began to steadily quicken in tempo. Realising that his limbs no longer hurt, and he felt somewhat refreshed, he began to thrash forward, trying to work out what he was trapped in.

As his fist connected with what could only be described as a wall or glass, Chiro's heart beat began to increase. His cool and collected composure started to wane. ' _What the?'_ Chiro thought as he continued to be blinded by the darkness. Suddenly kicking back Chiro hit another blockade that seemed to be just as strong as the first one. As he reached out to his sides, both of hands connected with more walls of some description as he finally touched the floor and ceiling. ' _I'm completely encased in something.'_ Chiro thought astounded, as a strange voice was heard through the eerie darkness.

"He should not be able to do this… we should have control over him, not the other way around!"

' _What the_? _Oh is that so, we will see about that!'_ Chiro thought as he started to struggle wildly. Seconds later, all he was saw was red.

* * *

Hearing a steady alarm being triggered, Nova temporarily stopped her cursing and attitude. Watching as the pink monkey became shaky in his composure before he retreated out of sight into the next room. Nova growled under her breath as she was ignored, but her ears were still alert to the alarm's continuous blare. The speed and volume increasing, as it did.

"What is going on?" Nova called out as she slammed the gauntlets against the bars of her cage. She felt alone again, before she felt a familiar power primate energy present. But the longer she detected it the quicker she realised something. The power was gaining momentum and strength. "Chiro." Nova called out again desperately, before her advanced hearing began to pick up the other monkey's babblings.

"No, no, no, ah how did he wake up? How? What are you doing child?" Sakko panicked, as he tried adjusting the settings on the control panel to no avail. "How has he broke through the control measures in place, he shouldn't be able to do this… we should have control over him not the other way around!" Sakko stated as each wall seemed to jolt individually, like they were being tested.

"What is going on?" Nova called helplessly on the side lines.

As soon as a control measure was put in place, it failed. The subsequent attempts to tame the boy failed just as miserably, as Sakko uneasily looked to the black bone chamber. The black liquid rippling inside, as the pressure began to show on the bone tank. The glass began to creak and groan. A small crack soon showed itself, as it danced across the window quickly. Backing up, Sakko, looked petrified as a small red light suddenly shone from the eerie darkness of the tank. Pulsing as it grew bigger and bigger.

"That light… NO!" Sakko screamed.

As the other primate's scream echoed around the chamber, Nova too began to see the red light seeping out through the other room. The sound of walls and glass cracking filled her ears, before seconds later an almighty explosion shook the other room.

* * *

"So you've come for your boy and monkey how precious!" The Skeleton King mocked relentlessly, his staff planted firmly on the ground as he towered over the rest.

"I suggest you turn tail and go home Hyper Force. Because they've decided to take to help us." Mandarin joined in just as enthusiastically. "Or do I have to help you along?" Mandarin asked, his grin almost manic.

"What have you done to them? Why are they here?" Sprx argued back, his tone matching Mandarin's threat.

"I have done nothing filthy primate. It was their choice to come here. Seven months of disappearance and the boy chooses to rock up here instead of your beloved Super Robot!" Skeleton King mocked again, as he noticed Antauri's eyes narrow. "Oh did I hit a nerve Antauri?"

"Where is he?" Antauri questioned as his stare became more intense.

"Where he belongs. We have a few questions and favours to ask of the brat! And it looks like dearest Nova has gone rogue too!"

As Mandarin's eyes diverted from the argument, he suddenly realised there was an unfamiliar robot that was staring at his wrist with them. "Who is that? The boy's replacement?" Mandarin laughed, as he noticed the other being look up quickly.

"Dream on." Tanmay shot down as he went back to watching the transmitter signal, he had been locating with the team previously.

Laughing, the orange primate turned back to the silver simian. "There is definitely a jinx that comes with being the leader of the monkey team. But they say that the third time is the charm! Am I right Antauri?"

"Chiro and Nova do not belong here." Antauri stated, as he began to edge his way forward towards the evil pair.

"Well your chosen one has chosen to be here…" Skeleton King began.

The ground shook, as the explosion shook the ship violently. The left hull of the citadel began to disintegrate as the blast was easily large enough to gain the attention of the team and Skeleton King.

Groaning from pain loudly, the Skeleton King folded forward. His connection to the Citadel temporarily weakening him. "Mandarin why has the left side of my ship just been blown off?" He spat between grunts.

"My lord I shall go check..."

Closing his eyes the king's sensors flew around the citadel. His eyes shooting open in fury at the realisation.

"Who or what did you leave in charge of the boy and monkey Mandarin?"

As the orange primate turned white in fear, he ran after his master, heading for the other side of the ship. Reaching the smoking hull, the pair wasted no time in entering and surveying the damage. Oblivious to the fact the entire Hyper Force had followed after them in hot pursuit.

As they reached the scene, Sakko could be seen out cold on the floor and the bone healing chamber had been blown to smithereens, as black ooze lay all over the floor, as it still seeped out from the wreckage.

Running and jumping over the mess, Mandarin headed for the cells behind. As soon as his view was clear though he grinded to a halt. The cell that had once contained Nova had been blown into non-existence. The bars of the cage had vanished, as Nova's gauntlets lay shredded on the floor in a heap. The pair however were no-where to be seen.

"Sakko? Mandarin you choose to leave Sakko in charge of both Chiro and Nova?" Skeleton King roared.

Running back to his master his excuses tumbled out. "My lord… please don't be angry… Sakko said it was within his capabilities master!" Mandarin stuttered helplessly under the furious wrath.

"Mandarin you fool, Sakko can't handle a formless minion, let alone Chiro and/or Nova!"

"Ow how embarrassing, what a complete coc..."

"Tanmay" Jinmay seethed under her breath silencing the other, as he just snickered instead. His arms folded in amusement as the other Hyper Force members looked on.

"If Chiro and Nova are not both in front of me in the next five minutes Mandarin; you will be the one taking responsibility for this complete and utter failure."

"But my lord…"

"Chiro. Nova. NOW!"

"Yes my lord."


	21. Chapter 20 - Double Crossing

_Sorry about the wait! Happy Reading :)_

* * *

Overlooking the scene the red pilot carefully edged his way over to the scientist. Clocking the scanner in his hand he whispered quietly. "Where are they?"

Catching the attention of the silver monkey too, the scientist slyly glanced to his scanner. The dot moving rapidly north bound within the citadel of bone, provided the evidence for Gibson's theory; either Chiro or Nova was wearing the transmitter.

As a small smile crossed the scientist's lips that was enough of an answer for Antauri and Sprx to provide the answer to his question.

* * *

"This is a really ballsy plan Chiro." Nova warned as they ran further into the citadel. Heading for the master's throne room at speed.

"We've got to be ballsy Nova!" Chiro stated as they ran. "It's our only chance! We've just got to double cross them so we can have as much time to get to the crystal. If they think we're outside they won't be looking for us in here."

"Sending them on a wild goose chase though? It might be just crazy enough to work! But if it fails Chiro, I don't think Skeleton King will hesitate in ripping this ship apart to find us."

"I'm kind of counting on my plan working Nova, or at least staying one step ahead of them." Chiro said shakily, as they turned a corner. "What do they say? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"True." Nova began before she was interrupted.

"Your plan better work, Skeleton King will be tame compared to what I will do if you fail to retrieve my crystal Chiro."

Growling as Maezono's voice erupted over the communicator, Chiro put his hand to his ear piece. His teeth gritted as he spoke his reply sternly. "I doubt that doc."

"Chiro please don't…" Nova intercepted, silencing the boy desperately with her tail. As much as she loved to wind the robotic commander up, just like Chiro, now was not the time. Though she did have to admit the boy had a sneaky forte for this!

Sighing, Chiro slowed to a walk, freeing himself from Nova's tail as he did. Activating the communicator Chiro took a deep breath. He would be civil for Nova, the worry on her face mattered to him, not some bossy tin can. "Look just trust me the plan will work. Mandarin will be the one sent out as a foot soldier. Guaranteed. We've just got to make him look in the wrong places so we can ourselves sometime!"

"Very well." Maezono finished.

"Chiro?" Nova asked, gaining the boy's attention instantly. Walking beside him a little way before she stopped completely. "Will here be good enough?"

"As good as any, I guess." Chiro figured as he looked up, trying to pinpoint a weakness in the structure above.

"Chiro… I have a question though before we begin… What happened in the other room back there? I mean I could hear it all, but I could not see a thing."

Turning his head to his companion, Chiro's face mirrored confusion. Unsure of what she meant, it took a little while for his mind to click onto what Nova was asking. "Huh... Oh well… I'm not exactly sure myself Nova." Chiro said uneasily. "I probably saw and heard even less than you."

As Nova tilted her head, she became thoughtful, Chiro did indeed looked healthier now, stronger even. But all of his wounds were still very much visible. How much they hurt him, she still hadn't gauged yet but this was a start. "You look better, whatever it was."

"I do feel it. But all I can remember is…"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

As the blast settled the light inside the broken tank began to dim. Gasping for breath, the figure left inside the chamber began to move. Ripping the breathing mask and broken restraints off his body as pulled himself upright. His numb legs allowing him to stumble out the wreckage; through the puddle of black ooze that had seeped onto the floor.

"Urgh… What happened?" Chiro asked himself, as he eventually freed himself. The feeling began to return to his legs as he wiped some of the ooze out of his clothes and hair.

"Chiro?"

Hearing his name being called out the raven haired boy turned sharply, trying to gauge where the voice had come from.

"Nova?" he called out in recognition. His senses somewhat off, he waited to see if a reply came. Shortly afterwards it did.

"Chiro I'm in here."

"Nova!" Chiro exclaimed as he suddenly followed a path that went behind the tank that had held him captive. Her voice sounding louder and clearer now he jogged a bit before seeing the yellow monkey in the cell in front of him. His eyes lighting up when he saw his companion was okay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Think you can lend a hand?" Nova asked raising the gauntlets up in front of her as the raven haired teen smirked.

"Sure, stand back I'll break you out!"

Smiling back, the yellow simian sprung back elegantly to a safe distance.

Moments later the bars of her cell disintegrated into dust. Allowing the yellow monkey to join the boy, as he soon got to work on slashing open her gauntlets with his spearo technique.

Thirty seconds later the yellow simian's hands were free. Flexing her hands as she grinned with joy, as she looked to Chiro. "Thanks Chiro." Nova said as she soon tackled the boy into a hug.

Finally releasing the boy from her arms she watched as he straightened himself out a bit. He looked better now which was pleasing to see. But as the predicament of the situation began to dawn on Nova, her expression became a more serious. "Alright, we're free, but now what? How are we going to complete this mission? Mandarin, Skeleton King, and Sakko are all out there."

"Mandarin and Skeleton King are not here, Sakko is down." Chiro stated, as his eyes widened at the revelation of an idea. "Nova this is our chance! But we've got to run, come on." The teen exclaimed as he dragged the primate along with him until she ran at his side. Running deeper into the citadel the pair were nose to nose at their fast speed.

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

"That's how much I remember Nova." Chiro said as he looked across to his companion again.

"I see. But it doesn't make sense why they would try and make you better?" Nova commented as Chiro shrugged it off.

"It doesn't to me either. But it was there mistake I'm afraid."

"Ready then?" Nova asked, as Chiro nodded cupping his hands and holding them at the side of his body.

"Aim for the ceiling." Chiro instructed as he released his attack. "Monkey fu."

"Flame fist fury." Nova yelled simultaneously, her attack hitting the same point in the ceiling as Chiro's.

The roof crumbled instantly from the combined force of both attacks. The powerful blast was easily enough to light up the sky for some time. With a dazzling mix of yellow and red colour as it did.

Leaving no time to admire their handiwork Chiro grabbed Nova's arm. "Run now!" Chiro instructed as they began to head to the throne room at top speed.

* * *

"CHIRO." Mandarin yelled, hovering by the hole caused from the first explosion.

"Like he's going to come out and answer his name!" Tanmay mocked on the side lines. Earning himself two icy glares from Mandarin and Jinmay in the process.

"Mandarin why do you continue to disappoint me?" The Skeleton King bellowed. His staff dangerously aimed at the orange monkey, again.

"But my lord are they inside the ship or out…"

Just before Mandarin could finish his sentence, another smaller explosion rocked the ship. The Skeleton King stumbled, as the bone rock walls groaned from the increase in structural damage.

"What on Shugazoom was that?" Sprx asked turning to his team mates, before their attention was diverted by the evil pair.

"Ahh" Skeleton King yelled, as he bent over double again. "Mandarin you fool your letting them get away from our ship. Get after them now!"

From his position, Mandarin could clearly see the smoke blowing out from the centre of the ship. "So they've made their escape to the outside." Mandarin seethed, activating his dagger in one hand and his bone claw in the other, as he did. "Well not for long." Mandarin stated as he jumped into the air, desperate to put an end to the constant mocking the escapees were dishing out.

Backing out the citadel completely, the Hyper Force regrouped in the sky above. Looking down on the chaos that ensued. Mandarin was just about to reach the area, but something about this latest blast seemed amiss.

"What are they up to?" Sprx asked quietly, as Gibson steeled another sly glance at the scanner in his hand.

"Well my scanner detects the transmitter to be moving further northwards inside the ship."

"Why would they want to stay inside the ship though?" Jinmay whispered, her mind racing with possibilities. "Why bother making another blast?"

"I believe I know why." Antauri stated his arms crossing over his body. "I think our best next course of action would be to try and trace their route upon their escape."

"Oh it's a diversi…" Otto began as Sprx silenced him with his hand.

"Thank you Otto." Sprx intervened, finally releasing the mechanic when he was sure he wasn't going to blurt out everything in his voice.

"I see, they want the best chance of escape." Tanmay stated, a sudden grin forming on his lips. "But when they do decide to bust out and away from this dump I'm going after them. They'll struggle to double cross me."

"We are all going." Jinmay silenced her counterpart. Noticing the bone war lord, had walked out of his dungeon now. Standing on the ground that surrounded the ship.

Surveying the situation with a menacing look in his eyes Skeleton King hounded his slave again. "Mandarin why have you not found them yet? They are hardly difficult to miss!"

"But my lord I just can't seem to locate them." Mandarin replied.

* * *

As Chiro and Nova reached the throne room, they began their search for the crystal immediately. Panting heavily with breath they searched the room until the Skeleton King large chair. Nearing it slowly, they eventually both clocked onto the crystal the same time. Unguarded and out in all its glory, the crystal still glinted in the dim light.

"Up there!" Nova screeched in joy, activating her jet pack as she soon snatched the crystal from the arm rest of the chair with ease.

"Too easy." Chiro cheered, as Nova lowered her altitude to land right next to him. Handing over the crystal so Chiro could safely store it in his pocket.

"Chiro? Nova?" Maezono's voice came over the pair's communicators.

"Coming in crystal clear doc." Chiro teased, his smirk wide on his lips.

"Well done with getting the crystal, return to my laboratory immediately. I thought this little mission would have taken more time."

"Doc I told you my plan was rock solid!"

"Stop trying to be funny with me Chiro and get back here now. Both of you!" Maezono finished as the communicator line fell silent again.

"Well you heard the walking scrap heap, let's go Nova." Chiro snickered as he thought about the next part of the plan carefully. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Nova replied enthusiastically.

* * *

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Skeleton King demanded.

As the orange clone visibly cowered, the Skeleton King closed the gap between them.

"They should not have gotten far Mandarin, they are either both hiding and laughing at your incompetence nearby or there are still inside my ship…"

The remaining colour drained from the orange monkey's face as realisation dawned. Spinning on the spot, the primate took off for the northernmost point of the ship. Before seconds later another he was pushed skyward by an almighty blast sending him spiralling off course.

Eyes wide in shock, the Skeleton King yelled. Throwing his staff into the ground as the explosion roared ahead. "My throne room! Those double crossing filthy…" The Skeleton King cursed loudly, heading to the area on foot. Realising the plan he had been blind too. "They've gone after my crystal! Mandarin if they have touched it!" Skeleton King continued to threaten and call. Watching the orange clone desperately try to break through the blast in order to access the room below. Several minutes later Mandarin finally re-emerged empty handed.

"Mandarin where is my crystal?"

"My lord it is gone. They must have taken it."

"Execute them both!" Skeleton King demanded.

* * *

"Hyper Force retreat!" Antauri ordered instantly, his brow rising from the risks the missing members were taking.

"We can't just leave Antauri. What if they recapture them?" Jinmay asked.

"Yeah, we can't just leave the kid and Nova. They're going to be really messed up if they get of them." Sprx argued.

"We will not leave them." Antauri reassured. "My plan is for us to cut them off further away from here. So we can block them from where they are trying to return too." Antauri stated, a grin forming on the others faces.

"Gibson do you have a lock on that transmitter signal."

"Affirmative" Gibson stated with a grin.

"And it looks like they've already covered some distance. Quite impressive." Otto chimed, as Gibson coughed to gain the others attention again.

"Follow me." Gibson said as he led the way for the others, scanner firmly in hand.


	22. Chapter 21 - Freedom?

_Sorry for the wait guys! I kept re-writing this chapter ^_^;;_

* * *

Running behind the citadel, Chiro and Nova slipped into the forest unnoticed. Breaking through the foliage, they made their own pathway, as they stayed low to the ground to avoid detection.

"So far so good." Nova called, as she watched Chiro ungracefully roll out into a medium sized clearing.

Landing in a heap and groaning, the teen sat up rubbing the back of his head as he regained his bearings. "Yeah not too shabby." Chiro said as his hand brushed against something spikey in his hair. "Oh great." Chiro muttered, as he began the tedious task of pulling some light brambles from his raven hair.

Joining the boy quickly, Nova grinned. "Here should be safe for now Chiro." Nova exclaimed, as she watched Chiro flop onto his back. His breathing heavy, as he attempted to rest a little after untangling himself.

Laying back, Chiro looked up at the sky, before wiping a bead of sweat from his forehand. His heart still pounding hard against his chest, as the adrenaline still ran fiercely through his veins. "Never again Nova."

"I hope you keep intend to keep this promise." A deeper voice answered.

Knowing the voice instantly, both Chiro and Nova perked up, looking around them wildly for the source.

"Antauri?" Chiro called out as he sat up quickly, but he still could not see or sense the elusive silver monkey. Glancing to Nova she seemed to be just as perplexed as he was.

"Well who else could it be?" Nova questioned, as she scanned the area intently. "We can't be hearing things surely?"

"No way." Chiro argued back. He knew his mentor was here, it was just a question of where. Chiro had learnt his stealthy ways from this simian. It was just another game, like they had been playing earlier.

It was then, Chiro found him. The silver primate giving himself away as he confidently walked into the opening from Chiro's right. His arms folded over his chest, as his stoic expression landed on the pair of them.

"What are you doing here?" Nova asked, closing the gap between them.

"I could ask you two the same question." Antauri stated, as he abruptly cut Nova's question short. His demeanour giving little away, as he stepped further into the clearing. "But I probably will not get an answer again."

Sighing, as he played with his thumbs, Chiro kept his eye level practically on the floor. He didn't need to be an expert to realise Antauri was annoyed. It was to what extent that worried Chiro though. That and his inability to gauge it correctly.

"Antauri please…" Chiro decided to try. "I can tell you're not pleased, but when we warn you that it's not safe here for you, we mean it. You need to get as far away from here as possible." Chiro tried reasoning again, though even he could not truly read the silver monkey at this time. His strength held his true feelings well.

Raising an eye brow at the child, Antauri conducted himself with his usual self-restraint, as he faced him. "Not pleased would be a correct assumption." Antauri stated, letting the boy subtly know he knew he was guessing. "But in regards to my safety I believe I shall be just fine, but considering the game or stunt you two just played on Skeleton King, I'm surprised you stopped yourself."

"I… we…" Chiro stuttered not sure on how to respond, before Nova burst in.

"You think we're doing this for fun?" Nova exclaimed in shock. "Antauri how could you say such a thing?" Nova asked her face giving away some of the hurt she felt from that accusation.

"Do not say any more Nova." Maezono suddenly warned, before he issued his next instruction through the communicator. "Both of you dispose of him. He is stalling your return!"

Turning to the golden warrior, Antauri gazed at her sudden change in emotion. She looked hurt before, but now she looked concerned and worried. "Am I wrong then?"

Looking to the ground, Nova uneasily stepped from foot to foot. Her tail slowly swishing as she moved. She uneasily glanced to Chiro, who shared an equally troubled gaze back.

All of these subtle visual clues were noted by the silver monkey. Yes they were communicating again in their own silent way. Nova's words and demeanour all indicated to their theory of hired foot soldiers. But she still was holding a lot in reserve, Antauri recognised this. "So you're not choosing to do this then?" Antauri asked again, confirming his own suspicions when he was met by silence from both of them. Neither dared to look him in the eye. "So who are you taking orders from and why?" Antauri asked, heading back towards Chiro as he attempted to close the gap. He could break him he was sure.

"Silence the pair of you. Leave him in the dust and return to my lab, now!" Maezono ordered again over both of their communicators.

Looking up quickly Chiro accidentally made eye contact with the silver simian. An act he would quickly regret, as he looked straight back to the floor instantly again. Knowing Antauri would now target him, he pushed the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind. "Antauri believe me when I tell you we can't say or answer your questions." Chiro pleaded, knowing Maezono's patience would likely snap at this deliberate disobedience.

"I said shut up and move boy." Maezono's voice viciously reminded.

"No wait a sec." Chiro replied to Maezono clearly out loud, before looking the silver simian in the eye. "Antauri please listen to me; I've failed twice now. Please don't drag yourself into this mess, it is bad enough with Nova…"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Chiro!" Maezono interrupted furiously. "If I've warned you once, I've warned you a thousand times."

"Chiro get out of here now." Nova shouted, hearing the very real threats through the communicator. Knowing how badly this could turn out if Chiro kept pushing Maezono's patience, she had to get the two away from each other. "He will snap." Nova warned again as she jumped for the boy.

As a small, soft smile crossed the silver simian's lips he continued to edge towards the child. This seemed like progress. But Nova's panicked cry and jump into action, soon caught his attention. Turning to her immediately. "Who will snap?" Antauri demanded, his face turning serious, before his attention was again diverted again when Nova abruptly stopped. Not daring to go any closer now to her target.

Chiro's scream of agony echoed through the forest, as the electricity bolts gripped and flew around his body with vengeance. Old wounds opening as they began to leak fresh blood onto his pale skin and floor.

"Stop you'll kill him." Nova begged through the communicator link. Scared and frozen to the spot.

Antauri watched in horror, stunned. His mind processing the situation, until he pieced it together enough. So was this how they controlled his team mates?

"I understand now." Antauri stated, activating his ghost claw he flew at the sparking child at speed. Over taking Nova instantly.

* * *

"I can't believe Antauri told us to wait here." Sprx stated, his arms folded as they waited in the furthest forest outskirts away from the landed citadel.

"Antauri wanted to talk to them alone, maybe they'll see sense." Jinmay suggested before she was interrupted again.

"If they don't, they will when I start." Tanmay threatened with a smirk.

"Will you shut it?" Jinmay asked as she turned. Irritated by the constant petty remarks this robot seemed able to dish out. "You are not starting anything."

"If you say so, but I would finish it." Tanmay stated as he waved the back of his hand. Hovering in the sky as he looked around.

"Sprx he won't be that long, settle down." Gibson stated, as he briefly looked to his scanner. It was then he noticed the once steady beating dot beginning to move erratically. Blinking on and off the screen before suddenly disappearing completely. "What the?" Gibson asked shocked.

Looking over the scientists shoulder, Otto watched curiously. "Something's disrupting the radio waves." Otto commented, as he whisked the scanner out of Gibson's hands. Turning the device upside down, Otto removed the casing, before adjusting some of the main wires in the back of the scanner. "There try that!" Otto said, as he reattached the back cover.

Watching the display begin the same routine again, Gibson face scrunched slightly in concentration.

"Ahh no the transmitter must be busted! The scanner is working just fine. I've even adjusted the radar to pick up lower powered frequency waves, but the transmitter must be completely KO-ed to do this. That's annoying." Otto stated as he scratched his chin.

"It doesn't matter Otto, hopefully Antauri has tracked them down by now." Gibson said as they waited patiently. "But it does seem odd though for all of this to suddenly happen."

"I say we go after them ourselves." The pilot suddenly started, before he was turned down.

"Sprx we had orders." Gibson reminded quickly.

"But I don't like sitting on the side lines."

"I know how you feel." The scientist quickly reassured.

* * *

Flying towards the screaming child, Antauri refused to waste a second as he armed one of his claws ready.

Watching Chiro physically double over in pain right in front of him, screaming and grabbing at the sparking googles on his face, crossed the line completely. Antauri wasn't about to let this just happen.

As soon as Chiro was in reach, Antauri's untransformed hand grabbed the boy's; pulling them clear off the googles and out of the way.

"Antauri you'll get shocked too!" Nova called as the silver simian merely ignored her warning.

With one strong, but clean slash of his transformed ghost claw, Antauri shattered the vicious goggles to pieces. The shocks and static dispersing around them, as his attack's precision was seen to be perfect. The boy's skin remained completely unharmed.

But both the shock from the goggles and Antauri's attack proved too much. As Chiro suddenly slumped forward, Antauri catching him in his arms with ease.


	23. Chapter 22 - Making Contact

_Sorry for the wait everyone!_

* * *

"Chiro can you hear me? You must stay awake." Antauri instructed, his tone of voice turning serious once more. "Chiro?"

As silence greeted Antauri's question, he became instantly more worried. Gently lifting the boy's chin he was about to try again, before a pained reply stopped him.

"An…taur…i?"

Smiling gently, the silver simian swept the boy's hair out of his face. Seeing the boy's greyed, blue eyes underneath, Antauri breathed a small sign of relief. Supporting the boy as he struggled to sit up more, Antauri reassured him again. "Chiro just stay still."

Stubbornly fighting to sit up without aid Chiro placed his free hand on the ground, slowly trying to gain his balance and senses before feeling Antauri's snare like grip tighten when he slipped.

Seeing enough of Chiro's struggling, Antauri turned back to the strangely quiet warrior. Catching a glimpse of both her concern but also her fear worried him in this situation. Something did not sit right with the silver simian about all of this. "Back to the robot now, we can figure this out later."

* * *

"Nova I have no wish to treat you like that rebellious fool, but you must return with Chiro and the crystal. I don't want either of you to go anywhere near my prototype or the rest of the Hyper Force. The robot won't be standing if you let that monkey take Chiro do you understand?" Maezono's clear threat growled through the remaining communicator link.

* * *

"No!"

Turning back to the golden warrior, Antauri was completely stunned by Nova's sudden abrupt answer.

"Nova?" Antauri questioned cautiously. Noticing her demeanour subtly changing in front of him, as her previous emotions became hidden under her usual battle demeanour. "This is no time for arguments." Antauri stated, his posture staying strong.

"Then leave us, both of us." Nova answered, standing her ground just as fiercely as the silver simian did.

"Nova…" Chiro softly whispered to himself. Watching as the two monkeys took a dangerous stand against each other, he gulped. Neither armed their weapon systems, but the atmosphere remained too tense for his liking. ' _Maezono has Nova still under his control, that's why she's acting up…'_ Chiro thought silently.

"Antauri I'll be fine…" Chiro eventually said breaking the silence as he went to remove his mentor's paw from his arm.

"I doubt that highly." Antauri answered silencing the boy with a wave of his hand, as he finally let Chiro go. Watching the female monkey intently, for any clues of her next move.

Rocking back, Chiro watched what was panning out in front of him in horror. _'Both of them are now threatening to fight over me? This is crazy! I can't just sit here and spectate!'_

Sighing, as he became softer toned, Antauri could read Nova like a book. "I'm trying to help you, both of you." Antauri reassured gently. "Just please tell me, what is going on Nova? How can anyone help either of you if you deny us every step of the way? I know you are only putting this fake façade on to protect both you and Chiro but if you go back now, nothing will change. As soon as both of you are well again, you will most likely be thrown back on some dangerous task that this so called new master of yours can't handle their self. You do realise this?"

"I cannot answer your questions Antauri."

"What are they threatening you both with then? You both are better than this. What has wrapped you two around their fingers?" Antauri tried again.

"Antauri just go, questioning me like this won't change anything." The yellow warrior finally stated, sadness evident in her voice.

* * *

Seeing his opportunity, Chiro slowly backed away from the two arguing primates. Taking a gamble on his latest plan he carefully edged his way out of sight, before making a stumbling run for it.

Traversing his way through the forest he followed his senses, trying to place the other's energy signals desperately. Wiping some fresh blood from his forehead, he sighed. Chiro was well aware of the fact that his accuracy could be greatly reduced in his poor state; but he had to try! Taking up the lotus position Chiro poured every inch of his power and concentration in scanning the area, a task that took several long minutes to accomplish, before his eyes shot open in realisation. There on the very outskirts of the city he detected the other's energy signals. They had stayed back, but not too far away!

Picking up the pace, Chiro followed the trail, ducking through the foliage as he created a path to the area they were assembled. Once he had reached it, he dove straight behind a boulder, surveying the situation before he made his move. Mandarin was luckily nowhere to be seen, but all the others were in attendance as he thought. Sprx, Otto, Gibson, Jinmay and... "No way, what is that robot from the laboratory doing with them? That's another one of Maezono's creations." Chiro whispered almost silently too himself.

Weighing up the odds of how hostile the other mechanical being could be, Chiro edged his way from his hiding spot. ' _If I have to fight it I can take it, I did in a worse state._ ' Chiro reassured himself, as he wiped as much of the blood from his face as possible with the back of his sleeve. Then, after gaining his composure, he leapt on the boulder he previously hid behind with skilled grace, waiting to be detected. Seconds later he was spotted.

Powering down his jet pack the pilot's altitude lowered quickly. "Hey kid!" Sprx shouted, catching the attention of the others as the red monkey finally landed on the ground. "Antauri is looking for you and Nova."

"Oh look who decided to show up." Tanmay commented as he descended slowly, keeping a low profile at the back of the group. The other three soon speeding down past him as a call of "Chiro" filled the air in excited tones.

"I know, he found us." Chiro reassured, as he jumped down in front of the red pilot. Landing as the two other primates and robots joined the pilot's side.

"Chiro what is happening? Your face it's bleeding!" Jinmay stated quickly, running and tackling the boy into a hug, before cupping his cheek as she got a closer look at his injury.

"It's nothing honestly." Chiro shyly stated. Stubbornly resisting her hand near any of his injuries as he finally wormed his way free. Escaping from Jinmay's bear like hug with little grace, as he regained his composure quickly.

"Well I see you're not here for your injuries." Gibson stated, the boy nervously laughing as he held up his hands.

"I can't get it sorted, Maezono would know I've spoken to you guys."

"I see so that is who you are taking orders from. Now, where have you been and where is Nova and Antauri?" Gibson asked still somewhat cautious of the situation, unlike his team mates.

"They are on the other side of the forest." Chiro answered quickly, trying to get down to business. "It's good to see you all again, but I haven't got much time!" Chiro started, watching as some eyes raised at his comment. "Oh don't be difficult please, I've got to get back, running here was a big enough risk as it was."

"And exactly where will you be running back too?" Gibson asked with suspicion in his voice, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Maezono's laboratory is located in the cliffs along the deserted beach, under the bridge is where the entrance is, but do not attempt to go there, Nova made that mistake. But listen you and Otto need to do me a huge favour promise me you will?"

"Chiro that depends on what it is..." the scientific monkey began before he was interrupted by a certain green mechanic.

"Yeah sure! What is it Chiro?" Otto enthusiastically replied as he finally got his chance to tackle the boy; knocking him into Jinmay like a ball in a skittle alley.

Laughing as he sat up on the floor, Chiro wiped some of the dirt from his face. "I missed you too Otto, but listen Gibson, Otto I need you to disconnect the neutron generator." Chiro exclaimed as he panted for his breath back.

"Whaa..." Gibson answered flabbergasted, his mouth opening in shock. "After months of disappearance you return and request this! Chiro disconnecting the generator will render the Super Robot powerless! If a threat that requires the Super Robot was to occur whilst the systems are offline the chances of success would be..."

"No problems chief." Otto answered with a salute as he cut the scientist off again.

"Thanks Otto." Chiro chimed back knowing how reliable the green monkey was.

"Woah, woah, woah, Brainstrain has a point kid! We can't just take the generator out of the robot, if we suddenly need it, we can't rely on the emergency power as it won't last for more than five minutes."

"I don't understand either why the neutron generator." Jinmay joined into the conversation, her eyes set on the boy in front of her with curiosity and worry.

"I know it's a strange request but hear me out, please! Maezono is using this against us. He said he can override switches and disable the safety protocols inside the generator from his lab. If me, and Nova don't comply with his orders he will use it as a detonator to wipe out the Super Robot and the city."

"The safety features and lock down procedures on the neutron generate are state of the art Chiro, there is no way he could have possibly have devised a way to override..."

"Do you want me to take it to pieces as well?" Otto asked innocently, as the blue scientist inhaled sharply, his patience running thin at the interruptions in every single one of his sentences.

"It might be worth doing?" Chiro said thoughtfully before the blue monkey coughed purposefully.

"Otto!" Gibson exclaimed, raising his voice as he did.

"Please... at least think about it!" Chiro reasoned as he pulled himself off the floor. "I have to go but tell Antauri what I said, and also tell him I said sorry too."

Suddenly grinning at the riled scientist and happy-go-lucky mechanic, the red pilot stepped forward. "Oi kid we'll see what we can do but only if you can pull a few strings on your side too. Tomorrow, 10:30pm, meet me outside Gakslappers, I will ask him if we can borrow his restaurant after closing for a meeting."

"I'll see what I can do. If I'm not allowed I'll see if Maezono will let Nova go instead. Anything else?"

"Fair enough, yeah just one thing. Tell Maezono to shove it and blow up his lab."

"Ha! If I could I would! He's normally got us under all his gadgets though in case we resist. If you see us wearing goggles and ear pieces he's using them to both watch and listen. He issues his instructions through a communication piece too."

"But Maezono is only a disembodied brain how could he possibly cause such grief?" Gibson questioned.

"Yeah, but he's somehow made his own robotic body. It's increased his strength considerably, and his ability to manipulate us."s

"I see." Gibson said rubbing his chin as he thought carefully.

"So where's your googles and ear piece then Chiro?" Otto asked curiously, stopping the boy from leaving again.

"There was a problem with them." Chiro stated with a smirk.

"Oh... what was wrong with them?"

"They got smashed." Chiro replied with a laugh, before he turned on his heels quickly, waving as he went. Jumping back over the boulder and soon disappearing up the path he used originally.


	24. Chapter 23 - Return

_Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience and continued support!_

 _I hope you all had a good holiday season and enjoy this chapter. Good news is the next chapter is almost ready too! :)_

* * *

Running back down his previous path, Chiro's speed increased with every step. His heart pounding as he sensed a huge disturbance up ahead; right by the glade he had previously left Nova and Antauri in. War cries, arguing and explosions echoed too. Startling herds of Shugazoomian forest wildlife as they shot past the boy as he neared the source.

Noting the disturbance Chiro cautiously slowed down. Being merely seconds away from revealing himself, Chiro hesitated briefly. Trying to make sense of the situation he was preparing to disrupt. But before he even had the chance to strike another clash of energies occurred. Striking each other with enough force to cause a blast of power to disperse around them. Thus pushing the unsuspecting teen back too.

Flipping backwards in the air Chiro used his hand to push himself back onto his feet, sliding backwards a few meters before ducking under a row of hedges as a huge dust cloud rose in front of him.

"That was close." Chiro breathed, as he crept closer once more, keeping under cover as he finally glimpsed the happenings of the glade. His sight landing on the orange monkey whose arrival had occurred in his absence. Gritting his teeth, Chiro watched as the orange simian attacked Antauri and Nova with gusto; despite the odds being considerably stacked against him.

Clashing with Antauri first, purple and white bone paws exchanged vicious swipes at lightning speed. The air rushing between them before Nova intervened. Her large yellow fists slamming down onto the back of Mandarin's neck, as she sent the skeletal simian crashing towards the ground below.

But before the dust could even rise, Mandarin retaliated. Psychic rings emitted from his mouth flew up towards Antauri and Nova at speed, causing the pair to dash sideways as they narrowly escaped the attack. The rings fading into the sky past them, as the pressure caused another blast above.

* * *

"So things have got just as interesting here then?" Tanmay stated crouching near the teen had been tracking which subsequently, made Chiro jump out of his skin. The boy turned to face him quickly half panic-stricken, half angered, though he seemed to relax somewhat at seeing the robotic being.

"Tanmay?" Chiro asked, curiosity evident in his tone. Seeing the robotic being who resembled Jinmay so closely made him feel slightly uneasy though. "What do you want? Why follow me?" Chiro whispered quickly, his sight and attention diverting from the glade's fight.

"I have some questions that I want answered, and you're the only one I know who can."

"Questions?" Chiro repeated raising an eye as he did. "I don't have time for this. Can't this wait Tanmay?"

"No it can't! Chiro, I want to know exactly what Maezono is up too!"

"That's what the meeting has been arranged for tomorrow for." Chiro reminded quickly trying to steal another glance into the glade before his arm was yanked, hard.

"Listen to me Chiro. Two sets of his previous creations are running loose and I want to know why!"

"And? Jinmay has been loose, as you so put it, for ages. The others I've never even seen, look I haven't got time for fifty questions. We can talk tomorrow at the meeting it will be easier and safer." Chiro grumbled back, as the other's expression grew angrier at the boy's stubbornness.

"Answer some of my questions now or there will be repercussions."

"Like what?" Chiro asked impatiently, staying low to avoid detection from the others he refrained from raising his voice any higher than an irritated whisper.

"Where is the boy?" Mandarin demanded from afar. "Exploit the boy and I will spare both of you."

Hearing this, and the grin that formed on the other robot's lips. Chiro snarled. "Don't you even..."

"Is that a threat Chiro? Shall I help the little orange monkey skeleton out. After all he does appear to be useless, and I have no allegiance." Tanmay threatened, as the boy's glare met his.

"Be quick then." Chiro spoke quickly his hand digging into the earth below, as his impatience became evident.

"As I thought boy, now down to business. I would like to know what Maezono plans to do with the blueprints you stole from the safe in his old laboratory. Both mine and Jinmay's were amongst those in that file. What is his plan? He's got two sets of creations running amuck under no apparent instruction, and yet he hires in your help. Is he creating more of us?" Tanmay questioned quickly.

Thinking quickly the boy sighed, this was longer then he had hoped for. He knew that. "He wanted the blueprints for reference for his own cybernetic body. Your bodies were deemed the strongest of the creations he managed to make on Shugazoom, so he replicated some parts. He couldn't use the Prometheus Project due to the inability to source the needed materials and time. He updated his own body from your base."

"Very well... he is not planning to deactivate us again?"

"Deactivate you?" Chiro asked a sudden bead of sweat forming on his forehead as he thought. "No I don't believe so... he's too busy ensuring I meet a horrible end I think."

"It looks like a red button remote. That is how it was presented last time."

"I've seen no such device."

"Good. But a word of warning, if a device like that comes into existence and you've spurned him, be weary. He doesn't change, and his will for revenge grows stronger."

"Thanks for the warning, but I realise that." Chiro stated looking back to the fight in the glade. "Now go, I've answered enough of your questions, save the rest for the meeting tomorrow."

"Very well." Tanmay said descending back down Chiro's path.

* * *

Seeing Tanmay leave, Chiro quickly looked back to the fight in the glade. All seemed quiet and peaceful until Antauri and Nova both crashed into the glade's floor from Mandarin's attack.

Watching as the skeleton monkey continued his onslaught, Chiro was still not sure how he had gained the upper hand. But he looked ready to start on some final blows now, so Chiro boldly leapt into action. Powering up his attack he felt the semi familiar power crackling within his fiery veins, as he sprung out of his hideaway into the glade.

"Hey Mandy, looking for someone?" Chiro called, gaining the three primates attention immediately as the interruption halted Mandarin's final blow completely.

"Chiro..." Antauri yelled, just as the boy released his attack.

Cupping his hands together Chiro released the blast of red power primate energy from his palms. Engulfing Mandarin and propelling him quickly out the glade via the skyward line. His cursing and screaming fading as the blast carried him away.

"Wow that was some hit." Nova stated stunned. Her hands eventually pushing herself off the forest floor as her mouth was still slightly agape. A few seconds later she stood, shaking the dirt from her fur as she turned to the teen. "Where the heck have you been?"

Antauri, who was just as stunned at the change in Chiro's powers and aura, narrowed his brow in concern. "What have you done to your powers Chiro?" Antauri asked straight away, cautiously approaching the boy as he sensed something was seriously off.

"Huh, nothing? They've changed on their own, it's been like this for a while Antauri."

"Chiro powers do not change on their own without a reason, something is seriously wrong with you." Antauri stated quickly, looking the boy in the eye as he waited for an answer.

"Antauri..." Chiro began, before he felt the accusation really sting inside him. The doubt, the anxiety, the pain, the fear, all rolled into one mental blockade.

Saying no more, Chiro stepped back uneasily. His cherished mentor had just stated there was a problem in under six seconds! How was he supposed to react?! He didn't have time for help, and he certainly couldn't deal with any more emotional baggage. He was stressed enough as it is! "Look nothing's wrong, it's just they've... they've changed." Chiro stubbornly countered, backing up some more. The concerned look in Antauri's face was too much to handle for him.

"Please will you stop with this stubborn streak of yours?" Antauri asked gently, as Nova soon interrupted.

"Chiro we need to go."

"Don't go, stay!" Antauri ordered. Raising his voice above Nova's, as stepped in between the teen and the warrior, as he tried to prevent their return. "You'll destroy yourselves."

"I'll think you'll find we already have." Chiro stated as he crouched down in front of the silver simian. "Now go back to the team Antauri, I don't want to leave you alone out here but we've got to go." Chiro said slowly, before his palm released some more power into the ground between them.

As the huge smoke screen formed, Chiro was soon up and gone. Grabbing Nova's arm, as his other hand smashed the same communicating mask off her face, and onto the floor. Knowing that if Nova couldn't see, nor could Maezono. So he would have no proof as to who had freed Nova from his control.

Continuing to pull Nova to run at his side, Chiro hoped Maezono would blame the damaged equipment on Antauri, as they headed out the glade at speed. Leaving the silver simian in the smoke.

But now, with no all-seeing and all-hearing commander, Chiro could finally tell Nova about the little meeting he had arranged with the others, as they travelled back.


	25. Chapter 24 - Meeting Interruptions

_Enjoy! I knew I would finish this chapter today too! :D_

* * *

"Chill out Chiro, you're more jumpy than usual." Nova commented as they walked in the night together heading for the meeting place they agreed on yesterday.

"I still can't believe Maezono let us both out without any aggro! We sauntered in yesterday, no communicators, no explanation, nothing but a crystal and he just left us to our own devices. But tonight, we didn't even give any brilliant reasons as to why we needed to be out tonight, yet he let us with no communicators or even a mention of them. What is he up to?"

"Well he said it was okay, so he's either easing up." Nova started.

"Or he suspects something is going on." Chiro interjected as the yellow simian eyed him softly.

"It's just your nerves Chiro, try and settle a bit huh?" Nova reassured as they turned the corner to the main street. The restaurant was about two hundred metres away, as Chiro suddenly slowed to halt.

"I'm not sure Nova, something just doesn't feel right... You go meet the team at Gakslappers, I'm going to hang back and keep a look out. I'll follow in a bit, but I'm sure we're being followed."

"Chiro, Maezono has not moved from his lab for months, he wouldn't follow us now."

"I know it's unlikely, but something is." Chiro said as his attention diverted again. His eyes becoming fixated on the corner of a nearby building they just passed, and its alley beside it.

"Really Chiro?" Nova questioned as she watched the boy, following his glance to the alley. "Are you seriously going to wander off down an alley while the others are waiting?"

"Looks that way." Chiro replied quickly, beginning to move towards it rather cautiously.

"Are you being shy?"

With a small, nervous laugh Chiro glanced back to Nova. "Of course not!" Chiro spoke quickly, hiding his unease under another nervous laugh. "Really Nova, I won't be long I promise! I just want to be sure we're safe."

"Chiro you don't need to be embarrassed they wanted to see you." Nova reminded quickly, her tail swishing as she spoke.

"Okay maybe I am a little bit, but I promise I'm not making this up! I think we are actually being followed Nova. Seriously!"

"Fine, I'm getting the others." Nova stated turning, blasting for the restaurant.

"Wait!" Chiro called as he was left standing in the dust. "That might not be such a good idea." Chiro sighed as he looked back towards the alley. Gulping as he began to head cautiously towards it.

* * *

Placing her hand on the door handle, Nova observed the dim light seeping out from underneath the door, warning her of the others presence as she carefully let herself inside. Muffled voices deep in conversation caught her attention as she headed towards the main restaurant room. Her senses were alert before her features softened at the familiar faces.

"Nova." Most of the room occupants chorused seeing her entry.

"Nova you okay? Where's the kid?" Sprx asked, quickly sitting up on the stool he sat on. The majority of the team sat on bar like stalls, except for Tanmay and Antauri. The latter sat cross legged in the lotus position as he hovered in the air, while the former stood at the back of the room; leaning on the wall, as he stood silently watching on.

"I'm fine. Chiro is up the road, he got spooked I think... He was convinced we were being followed so he's hanging back just to be sure."

"How far away is he?" Antauri asked, concern crossing his features.

"Not very far, just the end of the road. He said he wouldn't be too long, but he wanted me to go ahead to meet you guys, so you were not kept waiting."

"Hmm..." Antauri pondered, though he believed his friend entirely, he suspected there was hidden reasoning for this solo venture. "I think I will go check to make sure he's..." He began before a loud shudder rocked the room. The ceiling light beginning to swing like a pendulum above them. "Hyper Force Go!" Antauri immediately ordered.

Reaching the street the smoke filled the air further up. The team, with Nova, wasted no time in getting to the scene. As the smoke cleared Sprx was the first to spot the kid, standing on the street light above them, his arms folded over his chest. His expression unreadable as he himself looked mysterious in the grey cloud that filled the road.

"Up there! Kid what's happening?" Sprx called, gaining the attention of the youngster who turned his head to look down at them.

Pointing at the smokescreen in front of him Chiro remained where he was. "Look what I found." He called down.

"So you were being followed then?" Sprx asked quickly, as the boy merely nodded in response to him.

"Hey! I see something!" Otto called pointing into the smoke, as the others adjusted their visions accordingly.

"Is this what you sensed Chiro?" Nova asked, watching as the three beings began to emerge from the smoke of their own accord.

Still sensing the unfamiliar energies in front of them Chiro remained on guard up high. Standing clear in the road, but hidden under the smoke, from their previous attacks colliding were three different energy signals. As a small grin formed on the boy's features, he finally spoke out again. "And who are you?" Chiro challenged into the smoke.

Walking through the smoke, the team began to make two forms out. Both were robotic beings that stood at identical heights; just a few inches taller than Chiro himself. However there was a considerable difference in their body structures, one appeared to be made to be more muscular, whereas the other robot was considerably sleeker, and almost dainty like.

Their bodies looked, colour wise, the same. Both wore sleek, shinning black armour, with their knees caps, elbows and shoulder pads plated silver. Both held out a single out stretched palm in front of them. An evident silver 'C' seemingly engraved there. But Chiro's previous encounter with the trio in the alley knew better. That 'C' was a weapon feature, on at least one of the robots he confronted.

Then finally there was the robot's black helmet that covered their entire heads and faces, leaving only room for their lips and eyes. Though there was the impressions of facial structures underneath like a nose and cheek bone shape. However, even Chiro was suspicious that it was merely mechanics underneath, and this simple touch had been created for aesthetic reasons. But another reason for Chiro thoughts was the robot's weird, glowing eyes. Pupil-less, and dazzlingly bright, they appeared as two white round LED like lights, in the small slots allowed for eyes.

But before Chiro could detect any more subtle details the robots walking split apart their formation. With the smoke and their camouflage dispersing, the two robots revealed a third robot walking behind them. Though this one appeared to be the most different. Instead of silver plating, there was gold, and instead of white eyes they were green. The robot appeared to be identical to the other slender robot in build and height. But this colour change was enough to hint leadership to the boy; who suddenly sprung from the top of the lamp post to the floor. Making his presence known and felt. Crossed his arms his patience ran thin at their marching display. "Well?" Chiro encouraged.

"Introductions are in order I see." The gold plated robot suddenly spoke in perfect Shugazoomian. Its voice was neither high nor low, just average which surprised Chiro who expected something more robotic like. Grinning the robot continued. "We, as a trio are known as the C-Squad. A perfectly built robot, made with fighter specifications which were taken from this planets greatest warriors."

"Oh get on with it." Chiro interrupted impatiently, causing Tanmay to smirk at the back of the pack. ' _No wonder my sister is infatuated by him, his personality for time-wasting nonsense is similar to my own._ ' Tanmay thought silently, as the leader robot began again. Though Tanmay already knew who each were from previous encounters.

"I am the leader of the C-Squad, and my name is Chaos" The gold armoured robot stated as he turned to the broader robot on his left then the slender robot on his right. "And this is Crusher and Copy-Cat." The robot introduced with confidence as he pointed to his respective team mates. "And you..." The robot stated, another grin forming on his lips as his pointed to the boy. "Are Chiro."

Raising an eye brow Chiro hid his surprise well. ' _So they know my name... this cannot be a coincidence, they must have been sent by Maezono! He knew all along, he just wanted us caught in the act. These robots can't leave here functioning...'_ Chiro thought silently, his sub-conscious forming the threats. "Thank you for informing me." Chiro stated, his tone holding some mockery to it. "Now how do you know my name?"

"I wonder what the 'C' stands for maybe it means..." Tanmay snickered as he was soon elbowed by Jinmay.

"Oh and Tanmay is here too! Squadron I see we've acquired a second target, but only after we've eliminated the primary one." The one named Chaos stated.

"Don't make me repeat my question." Chiro interrupted impatiently, catching everyone's attention instantly. Even the team seem surprised at this remark, before the laughing from the robot ahead diverted their attentions back.

"We know more than just your name Chiro, we know everything about you. We know your stats, power readings, your techniques and special abilities. Our list is very extensive."

"So someone's done some homework." Chiro mocked on the side lines, earning himself a glance from Antauri in the process.

"Due to our updated threat databases, we are fully prepared." Chaos stated his palm opening to reveal a gold C inscribed on it.

Laughing out loud, Chiro eventually smirked. "A whole threat database on me? How touching!" Chiro continued to mock, his cockiness and over confidence beginning to show. "What else you got on me tin can?"

"You obviously think of us as fools Chiro."

"Clowns actually" Chiro piped in, as Antauri threw the boy a glance.

"Easy Chiro." Antauri reminded hovering nearer to the boy, as he remained in the lotus positions.

"Humans have the streak to kid themselves in the face of severe danger. The probability of an attack from you was measured at 76.293% due to your human nature and bravado. You think we would not take precautions?"

"Now he's starting to sound like Brainstrain." Sprx teased, earning a shove from Nova for the remark.

"Your human nature of unpredictability and cockiness..." Chaos continued.

"Aww now this is starting to feel like a lecture from Antauri." Chiro cut in, before feeling a certain primate's psychic powers pull him back to his side.

"Stop." Antauri said quietly, just enough for the boy to hear the reprimand.

"If you choose to oppose us... your elimination is certain Chiro." The small silver robot suddenly piped up. The one referred to as Copy Cat.

"Chiro we do not know what we are dealing with..." Antauri tried reasoning.

"Oh have them! All of them!" Tanmay suddenly piped up. "They're all pathetic."

"Aww come on Antauri lighten up! These fools have even done some maths to go along with their new database, at least entertain them!"

"Oh look at this a funny guy. Listen up pint size before we make you part of the ground. Information we required dictates you have something we want, and you've got five seconds to hand it over before we commence an attack." The last bulkier robot named Crusher stated.

"Oh is that so? Then you better start commencing your attack, save yourself five seconds of waiting."

"Chiro!" Antauri interjected, "Stop with the attitude we don't need another fight, not here. What has gotten into you?!"

"No way Antauri, if this is Maezono's top clown team I want a shot at them." Chiro fired back, stunning the silver primate at the insolence.

"Clown team? I think not. I believe you have been misinformed." Crusher growled back, powering up some of his circuits as he got ready to attack.

"Chiro the city doesn't require another battle. There are old warehouses here and the central city is only down this road. Think before you act." Antauri stated. His brows narrowing in deep concern and intimidation. He knew how stubborn Chiro could be, but this was different. Something was off, Chiro had never gunned for a fight quite like this before, and he didn't seem to want to back down anytime soon.

"Sounds like the perfect location to me then." Chaos spoke, as he watched the boy's stubborn glare to the silver primate. "Have we had time to think about this fight?"

"Not here." Antauri interjected again as the boy simply waved him off.

"Fine by me, I'll risk it."

"Chiro!" Antauri interjected as he growled fiercely stunning his team mates into silence. "This is entirely reckless. What good purpose can this serve if you go around destroying half the city? Don't you think you've done enough recently?"

"Oh my! Insubordination in the ranks." Copy Cat taunted, laughing as he did. His higher intelligence analysing the boy's expressions thoroughly, as he hovered to Chaos's side.

"What a development maybe they'll take each other out." Chaos whispered back to his team mate.

"Indeed, that would be useful." Copy Cat confirmed.

"I'm done for if you haven't realised that already, if they want a fight they can have one." Chiro stated, cracking his knuckles as he stepped ahead of Antauri.

Realisation dawning on the sterling primate, Antauri was quick to snap back at the child, his anger beginning to bleed out in his voice. "Chiro this is not all about retribution."

Smirking as Antauri realised his game plan, Chiro waved him off. "Antauri take Nova and the rest of the team and go, they're mine."


	26. Chapter 25 - Hell Arrives

_Sorry about the wait! Updates should be quicker now though! :D_

* * *

"No way kid!" Sprx

"Not on your own." Otto pleaded turning.

"Three against one are not good odds." Gibson concluded.

Narrowing his brow at Chiro's response, the silver monkey wasted no time in activating a single ghost claw. Catching the boy in his telekinetic grip as he did. "Do not even suggest such stupidity Chiro. We are not going anywhere without you, and you are not fighting in this state, alone." Antauri informed, a look of disappointment emerging on his face as he spoke.

"Oh why not, one called Antauri? Worried the boy will get crushed to death?" Crusher taunted as he stepped forward his metal body glinting in the street lights. "Too weak are we?" Crusher continued when his first remark was met with silence. "Humans do have that uncanny ability to break very badly under pressure, and their difficult to fix too... Fragile wouldn't you say?"

Growling furiously, Chiro suddenly lunged forward; his invisible restraints coming into play as his attack was halted as quickly as it started.

Nearly snorting steam, Chiro's rage boiled on, as he started to struggle violently against his captor. "Let me go now." Chiro ordered, his lips nearly curling as he snarled.

"Can't you see they're playing you?" Antauri asked, receiving no answer in reply that was audible. "We will handle them instead." Antauri informed, softening his tone in an attempt to try and calm the situation. Feeling the look of his friend's shocked and worried faces was bad enough, but dealing with Chiro's temper tantrum was hitting him even harder. ' _What has Maezono done to cause this_?' Antauri thought sadly before eventually speaking up again. "They want you to make a mistake Chiro; so they can gain the upper..."

"I won't make mistakes." Chiro cut in aggressively. "I'll rip them to pieces and take them back to the scrap yard myself!" Chiro argued back as he still struggled against Antauri's telekinetic grip.

"Someone who yearns for a fight I see." Chaos stated watching the argument in amusement. "I can understand that."

"What kind of fight? Physical or verbal?" Copy Cat continued as Chaos turned to him with a grin.

"I'm inclined to agree with the latter. I can't even register a power reading off the boy so there's no threat, just easy pickings..."

"No threat? I'll show you!"

"I think he heard that boss." Copy Cat grinned smugly back watching as the struggling got more violent from that one remark.

"Monkeys mobilise." Antauri quickly intervened, watching as Sprx, Otto and Gibson jumped into action, activating their weapons as they did.

Concentrating back on Chiro, Antauri ignored the feeling of his energy waning. Determined to keep Chiro still, he paid little attention to the fact his own student was exhausting him. Chiro was pushing every boundary possible now. The more these robots riled him the worst he thrashed and struggled.

* * *

Observing the command the leading robot grinned widely. "Three against one? I don't think so" Chaos interrupted jumping forward, Copy Cat matching him. As they both propelled themselves straight for the three monkeys.

Watching as the monkeys split, the tips of Chaos' fingers changed into mini red lasers. Aiming for as nearest target, the blue monkey, he soon lit the sky up in red again.

Jumping high, the scientist narrowly avoided the sudden attack as he aimed his own in retaliation. "Spin shocker."

Taking on the other small robot, Sprx wasted no time activating his magnets and producing one of his quickest attacks. "Magna-Ball Beam Splitter."

Watching as his attack rained directly onto the other robot's small white shield. Sprx prepared to finish the robot off with relative ease before the interruption.

"Back at you red monkey." Copy Cat stated showing no damage from the first attack, as the white shield he held out suddenly burst into life. Throwing out small white beams of identical energy aiming straight for Sprx.

Otto who was left with the largest robot tried to foolishly jump him. Saws spinning with green energy, he sent a blast in first as he neared; an attack that was merely back handed out the way by the opponent. Still flying in, Otto was soon in close combat distance, when Crusher retaliated.

Jumping high, the robot gained the above the mechanic as it raised his arm to attack. Pounding Otto in the back of the skull, as he sent him flying down to the concrete below, like a slam dunk on a basketball.

"Otto!" Chiro called out worriedly, turning his head to Antauri a mere seconds later as he narrowed his glance, now seething. "They're getting clobbered, how can you stand there and watch?"

"Chiro they've only been out there for thirty seconds, but Nova, Jinmay..."

"Oh no you don't! You're not sending everyone else in except me, now stop holding me back. I'll handle them like I should have done from the start!" Chiro growled, as he blasted the ground by the remaining team suddenly.

Feeling Antauri's grip loosen significantly at the sudden distraction Chiro lunged forward, breaking free from his mentor's telekinesis as he did.

* * *

Looking up at the sudden kerfuffle, Crusher grinned, throwing the green mechanic out the way like an old rag doll, he spoke. "So he's finally come to play, then let's play."

Rubbing his head, the mechanic stretched his painful joints before looking up. Seeing Chiro charging straight for the robot; fist raised with red electricity crackling around it as he screamed a battle cry. "Chiro watch out he's stronger than you think." Otto tried warning as the smug looking robot took up a defensive posture. His right arm being held out as a block ready to intercept the boy's punch.

Shutting his eyes tight, the green monkey waited for the boy's self-sacrifice into the impending doom. Bracing himself as he heard the boy's yells get closer and closer.

As soon as the attacks collided smoke, dust, dirt and light were thrown through the city street. The ground rumbling violently, as the shockwaves sent the surrounding concrete road and buildings fragmenting away from the epicentre.

Opening his eyes quickly, Otto barely made out the black glint heading towards him at speed. Though his instinct to duck last minute proved very worthy indeed. Avoiding the glancing blow, Otto turned his head to look at the offending object; before his mouth nearly hit the floor.

On the ground beside Otto laid a black robotic arm. Freshly cut, the hand appeared to spasm, before ceasing to move. Its live, exposed wires sparked, as oil leaked onto the floor, forming a dark puddle beneath it.

"Chiro!" Otto called when he saw the boy tumble and stumble back to his feet, seemingly unscathed near him.

Dropping to its knees in agony, the robot disregarded the boy. With his right arm smashed clean off, and half his torso splintered and peeling away, the robot began yelling the street down.

Chaos and Copy Cat stopped fighting instantly. Ignoring their enemies too as their eyes grew into large dinner plates. Realisation dawning, as fear soon crossed their features. Watching in horror as the boy seemingly stalked its prey, with a smug grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Incredible." Tanmay stated as the two girls and silver simian all wore the same shocked expression he did. "They really cannot read his energy output, but they lasted longer than I thought though. Forty three seconds point three to be exact."

"What do you mean?" Nova suddenly inquired, beating Jinmay to the question as the three eyed the new robot questionably.

"The Crystal Squad were the set of robots made previous to us, for a specific assignment. Yet, when Chiro was barely controlling his powers, they failed to pick up any readings. So I predict none of them have a clue as to what they've just wound up. I don't know about yours monkeys, but Jinmay you need to know that our armour is only a fraction stronger and denser than Crusher's and his is the strongest out of their trio." Tanmay stated pausing as he held the others upmost attention. "My main concern is, your so called boyfriend has just ripped Crusher in half with just one punch. All because they teased him for a little bit. Now if he now kicks off at us, we are all in grave danger. So don't get on the wrong side of him or provoke him!"

* * *

"What's wrong little robot don't want to play?" Chiro asked, the red aura violently swirling around his body as he stood in front of the robot. "Well that's just too bad."

"Please just let us go, we didn't mean to upset you!"

"And now you are begging me for mercy? Coward, you make me sick! If the boot had been on the other foot, you would not even consider sparing me." Chiro growled as he attacked the robot again, this time striking it with his foot as he sent it crashing off the lamp post and onto the floor into another heap.

"Chiro enough! He can't fight back." Antauri ordered.

"It's over when I say it's over Antauri." Chiro spat back, his palm lighting up with energy as he prepared to turn the injured robot into ash with one last move. "Sayonara spy."


	27. Chapter 26 - Setting Straight

Stunned by the insolence Antauri stood guard, watching Chiro's next move as he prepared his own.

* * *

Preparing for the inevitable boom, Crusher slammed his eyes shut. "It won't end here you know?" Crusher tried bargaining for his life; not willing to face his own destruction at the hands of a mere child.

With his palm collecting more and more energy Chiro barely glanced at the downed robot. "I think it will." He retorted quickly in response.

"A life for a life." Crusher warned bitterly.

Suddenly laughing Chiro smirked wickedly. "You're a fool." Chiro chuckled as he finally looked down on the robot, kneeling down on one leg next to him. "You know why?" Chiro asked as a low growl answered him back. "They'll die trying!"

Growling, as some of the exposed wires sparked furiously in the robot's body Chiro backed off, standing back up and smirking like the Cheshire Cat. "It appears I struck a nerve, or in you case an exposed wire."

"I hope you leave here in a body bag." Crusher snarled furiously at his tormenter, opening his eyes.

"You wouldn't be the first to wish for that." Chiro commented looking to the energy radiating off his palm, "And I'm sure you won't be the last either."

* * *

Suddenly jumping out from behind Gibson, Chaos aimed one his laser bullets at Chiro's back. Watching as it closed in quickly, before being merely deflected at the last second by the back of the boy's hands.

"Amateur. That's a coward's move to attack from behind." Chiro pointed out as he turned, before his eyes widened in surprise as he quickly sprung into the air. Dodging the lasers that now rained down on the ground where he last stood.

But as the seconds flew by, and the oblivious robot still continued to pound the area frantically, it all began to make sense to Chiro.

 _'I can sense you, yet you cannot sense me... I better help him.'_ Chiro thought quickly.

Concealing the energy he held in his palm again Chiro dove straight for Chaos. Launching his feet out in front of him, as he cheekily spring boarded off the oblivious robot's head as he flipped to the floor with skill and grace. Landing on his feet with ease, he stood on the remains of the burnt up pavement teasingly. "I think you missed me." Chiro stated as Chaos crashed backwards from the hit.

Gibson and Sprx both flew out the way quickly. Narrowly avoiding the same fate as Chaos, who struck the side of a warehouse and went through it.

"Chiro could you warn us next time you're going to be reckless?" Gibson asked, as Chiro simply waved off his concern with little regard.

"I can do worse than that." The boy retorted quickly.

"Funny enough, I don't doubt that kid." Sprx butted in before seeing something move out the corner of his eye. "Get down Gibson." Sprx shouted as he slammed himself against the blue scientist. Causing the pair to hit the pavement below roughly.

"Sprx what on Shugazoom was that for?"

"That other robot is on the attack and your standing in its firing line!" The pilot shot back as he stood again, brushing himself down.

"What?" Gibson exclaimed as he too, began to pick himself off the floor as well. Shock suddenly crossing his features at the next attack being launched. "Is he malfunctioning?"

"Most likely." Sprx stated as they both watched the last robot, Copy Cat, summon his white shield. Lunging forward as it prepared to copy Chiro's next move.

"Don't do it!" Gibson tried shouting some words of advice as they fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"And now we have this?" Chiro stated quizzically, seeing the obvious flaw on a head on attack and the very easy way to counter it.

"Chiro I order you to not blast that..." Antauri intervened, hoping his student would back down voluntarily. Though the boy's increased stubbornness and new brash ego was definitely becoming problematic.

"Great idea Antauri, great minds do think alike, try and copy this tin can." Chiro shouted with a smirk. Releasing the energy he had kept balled up in his palm, as the blast was soon on a collision course with Copy Cat.

As the ballsy robot continued forward, its signature white shield appeared in front of him, ready to copy the blast. Though within a few seconds it became apparent the shield was in overdrive. Visible cracks forming on the shield, which soon shattered like a piece of broken glass.

Seeing its mistake Copy Cat bailed out the way instantly. Throwing himself to the right, as the blast continued past him. Heading straight for Sprx, Gibson and Chaos again, who just as inelegantly dodged the blast before it slammed straight into the block of empty warehouses behind them with ease. Slicing them like a knife, as the blast eventually dispersed across the sea.

Watching in horror as the set of buildings started to tumble and crumble, a lot of the team scuttled backwards for safety.

* * *

As soon as he could, Antauri hovered in front of the boy, their stares evenly matched. "Chiro that was deliberate disobedience, those warehouses are some civilians' livelihood." Antauri reprimanded, now visibly irritated by the lack of respect being shown.

"And it looks like there no longer standing." Chiro commented rolling his eyes back, as he gave up on the staring contest. "They can be rebuilt you know?"

"Chiro this is utterly careless where has your compassion gone?!" Jinmay shouted, interrupting the argument.

"Well at least I am actually fighting these clowns instead of standing around gawping." Chiro retorted defensively, hackles raised. "My fight, now leave me to it."

"His ego needs bringing down a couple of notches, I was going to warn you." Nova said quietly to Jinmay, as she still looked to be seething at the reply.

"Don't do anything rash Jinmay." Tanmay stated quickly. "I have a desire to stay in one piece."

"He's infuriating everyone!" Jinmay snapped back, watching as Tanmay merely held up his hands in response.

"You've got to expect a few quirks to form from spending too much time with Maezono, he's not easy to get along with. I think your delinquent child can prove that."

"A few quirks? Great Scott! We've got enough to write a mile long list." Gibson cut in, as he and Sprx finally re-joined the group with Otto.

"I can hear you, you know?" Chiro reminded the group now even more peeved, as silence fell on the side lines once more.

"Torture is traumatic, only the strongest survive. Jinmay you should be glad your memory got erased... it was not pretty." Tanmay whispered as he retreated to the back of the group once more.

* * *

"Antauri I'm only going to say this once more, take the team and scram. I'll finish these clowns."

"And how much of the city will we be re-building after that?" Antauri inquired just as stand-offishly.

"Whatever gets in my way, now go."

"Including us?"

"Antauri please don't start, I don't have long left."

"We dismantled the neutron generator like you said to... I think we've got some time." Antauri stated, knowing this was nothing but a lie. If he could only keep the boy talking, he might then calm down.

"You did?" Chiro asked genuinely surprised. But trying to read the silver monkey proved futile.

"You're not going back Chiro, I'll make sure of that." Antauri stated still trying to coax the boy to power down.

"Fine, but only when those three are down." Chiro replied as he turned, feeling his shoulder being grabbed as he was soon held to the spot.

"Chiro leave them, they're not worth your time."

Turning back to face Antauri, Chiro spoke out. "I'm not going unless they're in the scrap heap Antauri, they could be spies. So take Nova and go if you don't like it."

"And take the one thing that's keeping you sane? If you decide to go back to Maezono, Nova is going with you." Antauri stated emotionlessly. Waiting for the boy to process the information.

"You can't be serious? You wouldn't risk Nova's safety like that!"

"Well are you?" Antauri asked again raising an eyebrow as he did.

Stunned by his answer Chiro stepped back. Realising he was getting no-where fast with the silver simian. "Antauri how do you manage to always twist things to your favour?" Chiro asked eventually after some silence. Watching as a small smile formed on Antauri's face.

"I believe it is what you would refer to as a 'knack for it'. But regardless, the quicker you're back on the straight and narrow, the more beneficial you'll be for the team."

"Well if I'm not good enough carry on without me, you've coped so far. But I'll warn you though, I'm not the same as I used to be."

"And leave you to rot at the hands of Maezono? You're better than that Chiro. While months of defiance, sickness and stress have certainly heightened your weaker traits, you are still the same."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this!? What weaker traits?" Chiro asked raising his voice slightly, before a metallic finger silenced him instantly.

"That is beside the point Chiro. We miss you because your part of our family. Now please stop with the attitude, I'm not Maezono so please don't talk to me as if I am."

"Well you're the one acting how he does."

Raising an eye brow at the boy, Antauri suddenly shook his head. "Chiro I'm trying to help you yet you seem to have a mental blockade for every sentence. If I was Maezono I would have had you rolling on the floor in agony with a shock collar on, before sending you off to do any bidding I see fit. This rudeness, stubbornness, impulsiveness, and arrogance of yours is getting unbearable and has got to stop, now Chiro. It is not a healthy attitude for you to have, and it is helping no one. Now get back to the Super Robot and sort yourself out before I do so by force."

Staring furiously at the other, Chiro never said a word. Struggling to stay in denial, as his skin crawled at knowing that Antauri was again correct.

"But I'm right am I not?" Antauri coaxed. Trying to get Chiro to recognise the fact there is a problem.

"Fine you win Antauri, your right. Happy?" Chiro asked as he merely recieved a sympathetic look from the silver simian. "But just give me one sec to finish the clowns off then I'll go with you."

"Chiro I was not joking when I said I would use force to get you back to the Super Robot. Now leave the C-Squad and go, you've wreaked enough havoc upon them already."

Looking to his mentor, Chiro laughed nervously. His inability to read the silver simian proved dangerous. ' _He can't be serious?_ ' Chiro thought, though the doubt in his stomach troubled him. "Sorry Antauri you're bluffing." Chiro stated quickly as he turned sharply, his palm lighting up with red energy again, as he aimed for the original downed robot. But before any attack could be launched, a magenta flash with a palm held out in a chop, connected with the back of his neck.

Ceasing the raging red light display instantly. Time seemed to stand still, as Chiro's body suddenly went limp. Failing to support itself, as he collapsed forward to the ground.

The magenta flash again moved quickly. Reappearing on the ground, as he soon caught the falling boy, holding him as his sterling form became visible.

"Antauri?" Gibson questioned.

Not replying to the scientist, Antauri summoned a small amount of his own power primate energy. Placing his palm onto Chiro's chest as he forced the boy to absorb it. By doing so he ensured Chiro powered down completely.

"Chiro?" Otto called leaping over instantly.

Groaning as he slowly lifted his head, the world spun around Chiro. Bright colours blinding him, as one individual merged into another. "Antauri... you know that was a cheap shot." Chiro commented meekly, fighting to stay awake as the silver simian merely smiled in response.

"Indeed, but effective would you not agree? I did warn you twice though." Antauri replied, just as boy lost consciousness in the simian's arms. "Sick bay now." Antauri suddenly ordered the rest of the team.


	28. Chapter 27 - Recovery Promises

Sensing the boy asleep near him the silver monkey meditated silently in the corner of the darkened medical bay. His concentration unrivalled until the blue monkey began to slowly move towards the teen again.

Opening his eyes slowly Antauri watched the scientist peculiarly. Furrowing his brow slightly, as he noted the large restraints, he was attempting to fit to the boy's wrists and arms.

"Gibson is there a reason why Chiro has to be restrained in such a manner?" The silver monkey asked curiously, watching as Gibson stopped his work to face him slowly.

"According to my test results, Chiro is showing signs of waking soon. I just wanted to be prepared in case he awakes badly. There's simply no way of knowing what he might be capable of, so I think it will be best to take precautions. Then we will have the opportunity to subdue him more effectively something bad does occur."

Sighing as he listened to the blue monkey talk he couldn't help the small look of disappointment he gave. "But the restraints are more likely going to provoke such a reaction; will they not? The one you are trying to minimise?" Antauri spoke carefully picking up on the scientist's tiniest signs of subtle irritation.

"Antauri, I respect you don't like seeing this, but the environment he is waking too will be alien to him. The last memories he will recall will be of fighting on the street, whilst being very power happy and highly strung. If he wishes to wake up and act up with the restraints fitted, it won't matter. He can't throw us around like rag dolls then. It's for our safety Antauri."

"I believe we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Antauri intervened abruptly, holding his hand up as the scientist's mouth was left agape.

"Antauri do I really need to repeat myself?" Gibson asked carefully, irritation now clearly showing as he glanced to the silver simian. "It's for our safety."

Catching the blue monkeys glance, Antauri cleared his throat. "You do not have to worry my friend, I have taken stronger precautions. I do not believe Chiro will be a threat to anyone when he awakes."

Stopping his work again, this time it was the blue monkey turn to furrow his brow in confusion. "How do you mean Antauri? You've only helped in the of aid treating some of his wounds." Gibson stated matter of factly.

"Indeed, but on the street after I knocked him down, I used some of my power primate energy to temporarily seal his powers away."

"So you've effectively locked away his Hyper Mode."

With a curt nod, the silver simian remained hovering, shutting his eyes again as he went to return to his meditative state.

"But Antauri that red aura... Has that been locked away too?

"It has."

"Very well." Gibson said releasing the restraints quickly as he soon found himself questioning the silver simian again. "Antauri, that aura... Do you know what that aura is, where has it come from?" Gibson almost rambled, stopping himself quickly from sounding like Otto, as he was quick to apologise for the outburst that had again disturbed Antauri's meditation. "I'm worried about what Chiro has got to deal with and what is yet to come." Gibson added, as he watched his brother reopen his eyes and hover closer to the boy.

"It is natural to worry over such matters." Antauri eased as he rested a palm on Chiro's forehead. "I am familiar with the overall band of techniques similar to this Gibson. Nova herself has shown us first hand, how you can lose control of your powers due to your emotion. But while it can be of natural benefit in a fighting situation, it can also be a natural hindrance when it clouds your better judgement and your ability to fight for preservation. Chiro, I believe, has unconsciously taught himself a dangerous variant of this technique."

"But Nova's two episodes were both highly dangerous, how is Chiro's even worse still?"

"Mainly because Nova was able to calm herself or be reached out to. She still listened to others and her aura never changed consistently. When Chiro got the bit between his teeth he either argued back, ignored us, or did everything in his power to resist us when we tried to reason with him. His earlier demonstration proved the vendetta is aimed mostly against Maezono. As soon as he realised who and what the C-Squad were he planned to annihilate them. He was blinded by his own inner demons."

"So his power is effectively feeding off his strongest emotions, and clouding his judgement?" Gibson asked carefully.

"Correct"

"But what concerns me is if he really loses control of his emotions would he then lose complete control over his powers?"

"I honestly do not want to know the answer to that question Gibson, though I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent any such incident."

"And the police..." Gibson reminded. "They'll at least want to speak to him if not press charges because..."

"Not yet." Antauri interrupted abruptly. "Hold them off for as long as possible, with Chiro not in the right mental state it will do more harm than good. If he decides to play up, they won't stand a chance and they'll send us in instead."

"But it is normal protocol with the police Antauri. If they can't handle the culprit they detain..."

"It will do us no favours if we have to take Chiro down again. It'll destroy any progress we make, and most likely destroy his trust."

"But he's knocked down all those government officials and security officers at the science complex, stolen at least three times, trespassed in areas of national importance twice, and blown up a panda car. That is going to be difficult for the sergeants to both explain and brush under the carpet to their superiors Antauri! And that excludes the Skeleton King theft."

"While I admit it's not a great track record, we need Chiro thinking straight and for himself. All that you mentioned was Maezono's orders. If the police start meddling their way in, they could aggravate Chiro, or panic him... and that could lead to worse things."

"Antauri this is slightly out of your character, but you both might have to face the facts, you do realise that?"

Giving the scientist a small grin Antauri nodded. "I know."

* * *

Feeling the soft covers around him was a bizarre sensation. One the teen used to take for granted constantly until now.

Pushing the covers off of himself, Chiro instinctively tried to sit up. Slowly turning on his side, as he pushed himself up forcibly. The sensation of feeling woozy and generally quite comfortable hit him in waves as it soon began to overcome his senses.

Feeling two metal hands, one grasping his shoulder the other on his arm, the boy's eyes shot open. Blinking rapidly as he struggled to adjust to the darkened room. Finally focusing on the silver and simians around him, as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Before feeling a sharp tug on the back of his hand and wrist.

"Easy Chiro, you don't want to pull your I.V line out." A British sounding voice instructed, keeping a hold on the boy, as he seemed to stop once more.

"You should rest." Antauri stated softly, slowly pushing the boy's shoulder to lay back down with one hand, as he barely exerted any pressure to get the desired result.

"I can't." Chiro replied quickly, fighting to stay sitting up. Presuming he was winning this battle with his mentor, when in reality he really wasn't! Sitting up he glanced around before suddenly something in his mind clicked. "Wait, where am I?" Chiro asked quickly trying to make sense of things again.

"Sick bay Chiro where else did you expect to..."

"How long was I out for?" Chiro interrupted the scientist.

"Nearly a day." Antauri replied quickly.

"And Nova?"

"She is in the other room." Gibson stated struggling to keep up with the quick questions the boy was coming up with.

"And the Super Robot is still in one piece?" Chiro asked suddenly dumbfounded.

Raising a brow at the quick fire questions, Antauri nodded. "Yes it's still in one piece."

Suddenly going silent the boy stared at the blankets in almost a trance like state ignoring both the simian's calls to him, as his mind busily worked with the answers to his questions. Only halting when Antauri gently shook his shoulder.

"Chiro?" Antauri asked gently, finally getting some acknowledgement from the teen who was deep in thought. "Care to explain to us or open up?"

"About...?"

"What is eating you up now?" Antauri encouraged as he waited patiently.

Turning his head away from the monkeys Chiro sighed sadly. "I'm scared Antauri. Really scared. I don't know what he's planning on doing next, or what he's going to do about the neutron generator. He's also got two of the three crystals he was collecting for some master plan as well. I can't sit here idly, the stress is killing me inside."

Holding his hand up, Antauri silenced the raven haired teen instantly. "Try not to worry Chi. Sitting and stressing over the unknown is not going to help anybody, including you. You're already ill, and we do not wish for you to make yourself any sicker. As hard as it may seem, the best thing you can do Chiro is to let it go. Sort yourself out before you worry anymore about anything or anyone else. This could turn out to be a waiting game so there is no point in delaying your recovery."

Growling softly as he looked down, his hand balled into a tight fist. The bandages preventing him from damaging his hand any further. "But just one visit is all it will take Antauri."

"Oh really? You're not going after him Chiro." Antauri stated instantly. "If he is playing any sort of mind game with you Chiro, he's either lying or trying to lead you back to a trap. They're the only reasons he would not have blown up the Super Robot already."

"But I have to go at some point Antauri. I'm not sitting here whilst he's running around Shugazoom!"

"Eventually yes, but not now!" Antauri stated looking the boy straight in the eyes. "I mean it Chi that is an order."

"And if I don't comply."

"You don't even want to know." Antauri stated sternly, just as quickly and darkly.

Eyes widening, the boy crossed his arms stubbornly in defeat. "Fine, but what if he starts running amok? Will you do anything then?"

"We'll deal with it, if he starts." Antauri reassured.

"Then that's all I want to know." Chiro said defensively raising his hands. Inspecting the many bandages running up his hand and arms more curiously as he seemed more awake. "You've wrapped me up like a mummy."

"I had too. Most of your cuts were either deep, infected or both." A British sounding voice stated. "And as for what you've done to the top of your right arm, your bruised torso and the electrical burn marks..."

"We had a few... disagreements." Chiro figured, as the scientist gave the boy a sympathetic glance.

"So it would appear. The gunshot wound on the top of your right arm?"

"Breaking into the science complex." Chiro answered.

"Your hands being half shredded by what looks like glass?"

"A few of Maezono's glass experiment tanks somehow shattered when he wound me up enough."

"The bruising over your ribs and abdomen?"

"I got blasted into an old lab bench."

"The electrical burns?"

"Shock collars, and goggles. Though I've lost count of how many times I've been shocked back into submission."

"The cuts all up your arms."

Hesitating instantly, the boy seemed to pause. Trying to think of a feeble excuse before sighing, as he felt the two set of eyes watching him intently. Not bringing himself to lie to them, he did the only thing he could think of. "I'd rather not say." Chiro excused, as the scientist was quick to jump in.

"I thought as much."

Cocking his head on one side thoughtfully, Chiro tried to hide his panic, looking to the blue monkey intently as he thought. ' _Did they realise these cuts were no accident? Was he really that easy to see through?'_

"Chiro do you know how many major arteries and veins run up your arms. The last thing I want to be doing is clearing up the mess from where you've sliced into one. If you cut into one deeply and don't get help, you will bleed out and die." Gibson warned, watching as the boy gazed down silently. "Chiro?" He questioned again, waiting for his answer.

"I know." Chiro eventually replied rather meekly, shaking his head. "Was I really that transparent?"

"Yes." Gibson answered honestly watching the boy intently.

With a shy grin, and a nervous laugh, Chiro brushed some of his hair out of his face, though he still looked down. "You're not going to like this but I it was a coping mechanism... a punishment."

Exchanging glances between the two, Antauri hovered closer now. Moving in front of the boy as he carefully lifted the boy's chin.

"Promise me Chiro, you will never ever do this again." Antauri suddenly spoke out to the boy, calmly but sternly, as he looked him in the eye. "I want this type of self-mutilation nipped in the bud, now."

"I promise. Nova made me make the same promise already." Chiro replied holding his hands up again.

"Good for her, and thank you." Antauri said, before suddenly being tackled into a hug by the teen. One he quickly returned.

"I missed you Antauri."

"I missed you too."


	29. Chapter 28 - Heart to Heart

One week later.

Tossing and turning in his bed, the boy failed to get comfortable again.

All week Chiro had been forced to either stay in bed or in one of the pod chairs. Each proving tediously dull; as his restlessness began to grow with each passing day. Finally throwing the duvet off himself, he forced himself to sit up. Holding his head in his hands, as he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Adjusting them to the bright red digits of his alarm clock that red 3:06 a.m.

Groaning at what he read, he carefully edged his way to the corner of his bed. Allowing his feet to dangle freely over the edge as he contemplated on what to do next. Unconsciously pulling at the bandages that mummified his side as he thought. He felt better, there was no doubt about that, but he was still sore.

Knowing now would be the best chance for an unrestricted change of scenery, Chiro jittered uneasily. Chewing the thoughts that burdened his mind, as he eventually gained the courage to walk to his bedroom door. He knew he would have to be careful. Two nights previously Antauri had caught him in the corridor, and sent him straight back to bed. He couldn't risk being caught again.

Placing his ear against the bedroom door, Chiro heard nothing. All seemed silent, as the automatic door quietly slipped open, allowing the teenager to begin his solo adventure. Watching the bedroom door soon close behind him, he quickly tiptoed his way past his team-mates room.

So far, so good.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Chiro headed for his respective orange tube. His foot barely touching the floor, when a palm reached out and squeezed his shoulder softly.

Freezing on the spot instantly, Chiro's heart skipped a beat. His generally edgy state doing little favours, as his fighting instinct took over immediately. Fuelled by his nerves and adrenaline, Chiro spun around to the culprit within a second. Not even registering who the offender was, as his right hand balled straight into a fist and was thrown with as much force as he could muster.

The punch, however was halted as quickly as it began. Blocked when the robotic simian expertly intercepted the attack by grabbing hold of the boy's wrist. Stopping it from connecting with his face, a few mere inches away. "Chiro?" Antauri asked in surprise. Noting the tired and fearful look in the boy's eyes. "Easy Chiro, I did not mean to spook you."

Eyes widening as his tired mind finally caught up with what nearly happened. The boy uneasily stepped backwards in shame, his eyes darting to floor, as his wrist was gently released. "Antauri?" Chiro sighed, his adrenaline calming down.

"Yes Chiro?" Antauri asked watching the boy submissively evade him.

"Don't do that again, I don't want to hurt you." Chiro warned carefully, backing up towards his tube as he attempted to flee the situation.

Smiling softly, the silver simian watched the boy's odd behaviour curiously. Noticing him subtly backing away, he eventually spoke. "Chiro where are you going? You need to rest."

"I was just going to get some water Antauri." The boy spoke quickly back. The first and most convincing cover up, to spring to his mind.

Raising a brow at the well covered up lie, Antauri merely nodded. "You can look at me Chiro. It might make your lie a little more persuasive then."

Gulping, Chiro already knew the game was up. Slowly lifting his eyes off the floor, as sapphire met cobalt, he nervously waited for the reprimand.

"Chiro what is really going on? What are you thinking? You can tell me you know." Antauri asked genuinely concerned.

Sighing softly Chiro nodded. "I know... I just don't know where to start anymore. I just wanted a change of scenery, fresh air."

"So you were going up on the robot's shoulders? Or were you planning on going outside?"

"The shoulders." Chiro replied. Hesitating slightly as the silver simian suddenly gestured Chiro forward.

"If it will help you, lead the way."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chiro turned. Heading up the orange pipe, as Antauri followed in his own. Reaching the hatch door in the robot's neck first, Chiro opened it. Both stepping out onto the robot's shoulders, as the cool air breezed through the boy's wild hair. The cool night air proving refreshing, as Chiro headed straight over to the very edge of the robot. Sitting down quickly, but carefully, as he let his legs dangle loosely over the side.

Antauri meanwhile, sat crossed legged in the lotus position, hovering silently in the air. As he opted to stay close to the robot's neck hatch. Avoiding the gentle breeze as he did.

Gazing at the unmoving boy for some time, Antauri came to the conclusion that the boy was not going to speak without persuasion. Chiro had said so little about his time away from them. That now the entire team was now convinced Chiro was trying to bottle it all up completely, a move Antauri wanted to avoid.

Sighing, as he took it upon himself to speak. Antauri cleared his throat a little. "Is it tomorrow that is troubling you so much Chiro?" Antauri asked the boy outright. Waiting patiently as silence greeted his question in reply.

Still chewing on his thoughts silently, Chiro contemplated sometime on how to answer the simple question. Finally finding some words to reply with as his gaze still lay fixed on Shugazoom City. "You should quit chess and play battleships instead. You know that Antauri?"

Raising a brow at the random answer, Antauri looked to the boy curiously. It wasn't what he expected, but the boy was talking, so that was a start. "And what makes you say that Chiro?"

Slowly laying back, arms under his head, Chiro suddenly laughed. "Because you would be well on the way to sinking my entire navy Antauri." Chiro stated, looking up at the bright stars in the night sky with a soft sigh, as his mentor chuckled softly in the background.

"I'm not always correct Chiro, despite popular belief, it was just an inkling." Antauri stated with a small smirk as he hovered next to the boy's side. "Tomorrow might not be as bad as you think Chiro, it will be a weight off your shoulders to know what's next."

"Hardly if I'm sentenced to imprisonment." Chiro laughed, suddenly sitting up to look his mentor in the eye. "But if they start Antauri..." Chiro warned, his tone becoming serious.

"You don't need to be so defensive Chiro. They just want to ask you a few questions. I doubt the police will press any charges against you." Antauri reassured, noting the abrupt change in the boy's attitude.

"Doubt? Antauri that means there's still a chance they will. I'm telling you now, I don't have time for charges. Maezono is still out there and I am not stopping until he is gone! I'm surprised he's let us be for a week, he's got to be planning something big, I know it! I don't need to be serving some community order while he's out there gallivanting and scheming."

"Chiro you've got to sort yourself out first. Not prioritise some solo retribution plan which, I do not doubt you have already started planning."

Rolling his eyes stubbornly Chiro was quick to respond, his aggravation starting to show. "Another inkling Antauri?"

"No Chiro, I watched your late night research session on the main computer the other night, before I made my presence known to you. Though you were very quick to close down the online documents of Maezono."

Sighing as the boy realised how futile this was becoming, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not denying it because I'm not willing to leave Maezono to chance unlike the others. I'm not going to drag anyone down with me either."

"Chiro your focus should be on the police meeting you've got tomorrow. Regardless of any situation you've got to hear them out! You cannot just think you can get away with side-lining the law; the allegations, although I doubt they will be reinforced, are serious offences. The last thing I want is for you to be sent to some juvenile detention centre because you wouldn't explain your story or show any remorse!" Antauri stated back, the tone in his voice raising.

"And I won't be staying in that!" Chiro argued straight back. His stare, narrowing, as Antauri's proved to be just as fierce. "If they even try to detain me tomorrow..."

"You will just go along with what they say." Antauri instructed, cutting in.

Rolling his eyes in defeat, the boy gave in on the staring contest. Laying back down again, as he got comfortable. "You better hope they have good security or someone who can aim and shoot... Maybe you should send Gibson and Otto to check their systems."

"Do I even dare to ask why this should be done?" Antauri asked the boy, his face seeming emotionless, apart from the concern he held for the boy's sanity. As he watched him closely.

"Because if they don't, you do realise you will be the ones sent in to control me?" Chiro pointed out matter of factly.

"Indeed, though I would rather avoid spending tomorrow chasing you all over the city." Antauri stated, noting the teen going back to his silent troubled thoughts again, as he spoke. "I really do not like this new attitude of reckless cockiness you seem to have developed Chiro. It really does not suit you. I worry if you go in there tomorrow with that attitude, they will be more inclined to go tougher on you."

"My attitude?" Chiro growled, refraining from biting his mentor's head off completely. "It makes me so angry how you all just expect me to be perfectly fine after all this? Like it's not a problem, and I'm just over-reacting!"

"Nobody has said that Chiro." Antauri answered truthfully. His gut instinct telling him he was getting close to what was really troubling his student.

"No, but you're all acting like one snap of someone's fingers and I'm meant to revert to the normal you prefer? How do you honestly think I feel Antauri? I've gone from being one lab rat to another. Though I'm finally free of Maezono, I still have no freedom what so ever and am still under just as strict rules."

"Chiro we're not using you as a lab rat, as you so called it, you're seriously unwell and need the medicine! You've lost so much weight and condition from your ordeal, that I'm not risking sending you into any more fights until I know you are one hundred percent better. You need to recover, and unfortunately that takes time."

"You really have no idea, do you Antauri?" Chiro asked him outright. "My fighting strength has never been better! And this attitude you hate was the only way I could survive! I tried to keep my heart open, but regardless of whether I worshipped the ground Maezono walked on or was a complete awkward sod I suffered the same fate every single time! If I didn't toughen up, I would have died long ago! I was worked into the ground, beaten, emotionally blackmailed, and..." Chiro stopped ranting, as he sighed. The emotional pain becoming too much as he shut his eyes tightly. "Never mind it doesn't matter, just keep tomorrow free, just in case. As I'm not promising I'll behave!" Chiro said standing up, as he turned to leave. "I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you at the station tomorrow then afterwards, if I'm free to go I'll pack."

Grasping the boy's shoulder, Chiro halted immediately. Looking back at the silver simian with obvious pain in his eyes. "Chiro you're not going anywhere and you're staying here, please sit back down and talk to me, this is the first time you've been so open since you returned. Plus I'm not having a poorly child walking the streets alone at night on my conscience." Antauri stated, feeling the boy eventually give in, as he returned to where he sat originally, releasing his shoulder as he did. "No one is expecting your wounds to heal instantly Chiro, and they won't. I know you were practically tortured by him, but bitterness and revenge is not the way forward. You don't need to like him, and I don't expect you too, but you can't let hatred cloud your judgement. If you would just let the police sort out their part tomorrow, you'll be free. If you go there tomorrow and cause enough trouble for us to be sent in, what do you expect us to do then? We won't be able to just smooth it over and let you go. If you decide to become a danger to the civilians, we will have to stop you."

Suddenly letting out a sob as a reply, Antauri's eyes widened in surprise. "Chiro?" He asked quickly, hovering right to the boy's side as his face scrunched in concern. Resting his palm on his back. As the boy, who had tucked his legs up and then buried his head in his knees, still refused to answer.

"Chiro please try not to worry, and calm down. The police are willing to cooperate, they have been with us for a while now. Just think before you do something or speak, that's all I ask."

"How can you keep saying stuff like this Antauri?" Chiro asked tears, streaming down his face, as he finally looked at his mentor. "I'm hardly going to be that difficult Antauri, I don't have any powers remember? Besides I'm not going to hurt anyone, I'm just warning you if they try and lock me up I'm breaking out. I swear it on my grave that I'm taking Maezono down! I don't care about the aftermath of what happens to me because of how many rules I broke. Euthanasia, stasis, lock me up and throw away the key, whatever! I just want him..."

Gently placing his finger to the boy's lips he soon fell silent, allowing him to speak again. "Chiro please don't think like that. We all know you sacrificed everything, for everyone's safety unselfishly. You put your dignity, safety, health and sanity completely on the line, while all you got in return was more dangerous situations and suffering. Your heart was always in the right place Chiro, I've never doubted that. If I did I would have finished you myself. It's just the mental and physical torture you've endured for so long have visibly taken their toll. I wish we could have pulled you sooner from that environment, but everyone knows what you did was for their overall benefit. So please stop worrying yourself sick. You know I hate to see you this distressed." Antauri spoke softly, gently pulling the boy into a hug for some time, until Chiro finally seemed to settle.

Only then did Antauri pull the teen carefully up onto his feet. "Come, it will be morning soon. You should rest before you get a chill." Antauri instructed again, as he began to lead the way back to the robot's hatch. Reaching it first, he used his psychic powers to open the door. Turning his head to watch the boy seemingly take a final look out on the city.

"Antauri... Thank you for everything you've done for me." Chiro said, his eyes searching the horizon.

"Chiro, we should be thanking you, now let's go back inside."

Nodding as he turned towards the silver primate, Chiro finally walked towards the hatch.


	30. Chapter 29 - Rude Intrusions

"Chiro you've got half an hour before we need to go." Gibson warned, watching as the teen, Otto and Sprx all laid on their fronts. Wildly tapping at the controllers for their video game as they attempted to obliterate each other's characters on the large main computer screen.

"I know, I'm already ready Gibson." Chiro replied quickly. His eyes not leaving the main computer, as the scientist merely shook his head at the mind-numbing game flashing up on the screen. "Do you three honestly not get bored of this?" Gibson asked curiously.

"Does it look like it Brain-strain?" Sprx stated quickly, his eyes proving to be just as fixated.

"Cheer up Gibson, it could be worse, it could be that karaoke game again!" Chiro added, as they all seemed to be getting more and more competitive with each other through every passing second.

"True Chiro, especially with Sparky there, I like my laboratory equipment in one piece." Gibson stated with a smirk, as he turned to head back into his laboratory. Ready to pause his most recent experiment as he heard the sound of a tube reaching the main deck level in the background just as he left.

"Oi!" Sprx called after the blue monkey, his eyes finally leaving the screen to see Gibson had long gone. The distraction proving enough time for Otto and Chiro to take advantage of double teaming the red pilot's character.

Suddenly realising his mistake, Sprx was soon back to almost breaking the controller. Battling his team mates widlly, in an attempt to just survive the round. "So you two are going to play sneaky then? Well I'll show you!"

* * *

Reaching the main deck level, a large smirk spread wide across a certain robot's face. His eyes clocking the target instantly on the floor, as it silently nodded to the two robots who stood in front of him. Signalling them to move, as they reluctantly trudged forward into the room.

"Chiro do you think you could spare five minutes and talk to the nice guy that want's to speak to you?" Tanmay asked nervously, watching as the teen obliviously continued with his video game.

"In a minute, just let me beat Sprx and Otto first." Chiro replied eventually. His eyes again proving to be stuck on the screen in front of him.

"Dream on Kid!" Sprx shot down, as he began to move the controller buttons even quicker.

"I'm going to beat you both!" Otto chimed just as enthusiastically, as all three seemed to be locked in their head on duals, totally oblivious to the danger that had just walked in.

"Time wasting like normal I see." The taller robot commented quietly, his impatience starting to show as he shot another glare to Tanmay. Silently encouraging the robot to speak again.

"Ummm... Preferably today Chiro." Tanmay asked again, though his words soon fell on deaf ears.

"Ignorance is bliss. A little life lesson if you ever have to deal with him again twins. I found with Chiro if you up the ante significantly, it subsequently gets your point of view realised more quickly." Maezono said suddenly lifting a small, dual actioned hand gun from his side.

Eyes widening, as the reality of the threat they had been forced to let in dawned down on her, Jinmay was quick to try and rectify the situation. "Chiro he's trying to kill you!" Jinmay yelled just as Maezono fired the gun.

Stopping instantly at that cry and sound, Chiro turned his head quickly. "Say wha...?" Chiro barely managed to speak out, as he instantly lost his voice to shock. His eyes as wide as dinner plates, as he locked onto the being inside the robot. His brain failing to register anything else as the rocket soon nosedived and landed directly in front of the trio on the floor.

With a small blast the three were sent spiralling away from their game. Straight over the pod chairs and into the opposite wall to the computer. Each of the trio making dents into the robot's metal, as they fell to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Rushing out of his laboratory quickly at the sudden scream and explosion. Gibson stood in the doorway, his gaze landing on the tallest robot, as he instinctively drew his weapons at the sight. "What on Shugazoom... Maezono! How did you get in here?" Gibson asked defensively. Even he didn't have to guess who the taller robot was, and he hadn't even met him in this new form!

"I have a way with words little blue monkey." Maezono grinned to Jinmay and Tanmay, holding up a simple red button remote, as his finger hovered over the central button. "You see I can be very persuasive, either bring me to the boy or I will deactivate you both on the spot, and look how it turned out! Now my problem is not with you monkeys, so cause me no fuss and you can remain nice and safe. I just have one deal I want to make."

Half kneeling, Chiro prepared to stand up. His teeth gritting, as he finally managed to. "Oh now let me guess."

"Oh how right you will be." Maezono smirked in reply. Glancing at the seething robotic girl on his right, and the nervous looking male. "I'll give you only one chance to come quietly Chiro."

"And if I refuse?" Chiro asked outright.

"And you will be." Nova reassured to Chiro. Running from her tube quickly, as Antauri followed suit. The sound of chaos drawing them to the scene, as she helped Otto and Sprx off the floor.

"It would be in your interests to do as I say Chiro, I know you struggle with basic orders..."

"Your mind games will not work here Maezono, I suggest you leave." Antauri interrupted, his ghost claws raised in front of him just as menacingly.

Laughing the robot faked to turn and walk away, spinning back instantly though as he spoke again. "Fine that is your chance gone! But do you really want to know the best part Chiro?" Maezono asked, a smirk forming on the robotic face.

Stepping back, Chiro naturally took up a defensive position. His eyes not leaving the other robot as he reluctantly replied. "Do I want to know?"

"You're going to hear it! Regardless of whether these rabid monkeys of yours allow me to leave here in one piece or not, I can safely rest assured that I will go to my grave knowing you will be in yours."

"Nobody is going to live forever Maezono, if thats comfort to you then so be it." Chiro said raising a brow. Noticing Maezono nervously eye each robot monkey in turn. "Why don't you ask the monkeys yourself Maezono? I'm sure they've got some answers for you."

"Most will see tomorrow though Chiro." Maezono suddenly spoke quickly.

"If they go easy on you, then you might." Chiro reassured with a small smirk.

"You don't need to get cocky as that includes you!"

"I'm not following." Chiro stated, rolling his eyes as his impatience grew with every passing second with the standoff.

"Oh yes you are. The crystals you so painstakingly collected were a keystone to a creature, that even you won't stand a chance against Chiro. It takes the power of three crystals to summon it to this dimension and those who do are given the option to pledge their allegiance."

Smirking, Chiro shook his head. "Oh dear the option to pledge your allegiance! What is there a secret handshake to go with it?!" Chiro mocked sarcastically before turning serious again. "Really though, another slave? Like that's going to turn out smoothly? Can't you get a new hobby or something?"

"Your jokes and mockery will fall on deaf ears Chiro when you're having the snot beating out of you."

"Well I don't see you summoning anything... Besides I only got two crystals... Basic maths here Maezono, and you're a self-proclaimed professor." Chiro said, stifling a laugh as he did.

"No you stupid brat." Maezono seethed. "Because of your mistake of choosing to go AWOL, you've signed your own death warrant. Whilst you risked everything to flit back to your team, the Crystal Squad broke into my laboratory and stole the other two crystals! There now joining them up with the one they've already found and guess who they're gunning for? They so lovingly filled me in with their mile long complaints about your attitude on the street!"

"You what?!" Chiro shot straight back, now flabbergasted. "Why those pesky little... Wait my attitude? How dare they! They threatened to make me part of the ground!"

"And that's precisely what you failed to do to them! All you've done is spurned a serious vendetta!" Maezono argued back.

"But you're going to just sit here and let them control this so called creature?" Sprx asked matter of factly.

Turning to the red pilot's interuption, the robot straightened its posture somewhat. "I am too intelligent to go and provoke any more grudges! I'm simply going to lay low for a spell."

"Hmph. I hope you don't plan to lay low in here?" Gibson checked, irritation showing in his British accented voice.

"No chance! I want the boy's fate sealed first, then I want to be as far away as possible from the chaos and mayhem that is sure to follow. So Chiro your choice. Die to me, or die to the unknown."

Jumping in front of Chiro instantly, weapons activated, Otto and Sprx stood battle ready.

"I don't know who you think you are worming your way in here like this but we've all heard enough from you! So were going to send you packing!" Sprx threatened, eyeing the tall robot dangerously, before turning back to the teen. "Kid get out of here. Take Nova and Antauri, we'll cover." Sprx ordered straight away, as he turned his attention straight back onto Maezono.

"Oh what do we have here Chiro? Another one with a similar attitude problem. One who simply doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut! It must be a disease that is rampantly infectious in here."

Listening to Maezono start with the wind ups on the others again, the boy hesitated from retreating. Ready to give Maezono another piece of his mind, before Gibson jumped next to the pair too. "Chiro go now!" He yelled just as firmly, watching as Nova yanked the boy's arm, as the three of them turned to make a run for it.

"Volunteer dead man I see!" Maezono commented, glancing across to the two robots with a murderous glare. "We can play this game of cat and mouse too. Kill him or die to him I don't care which! Or you will die to me!" Maezono barked aggressively.

"Tanmay, please!" Jinmay pleaded, desperately holding him down, as he soon struggled violently.

"No chance! Chiro can meet his maker, I'm not dying for him!" Tanmay argued back, breaking free out of her vice like hold as he suddenly lunged forward at blinding speed. His arm reeling back as his hand balled into a tight fist.

With everyone scattering to dodge the quick attack. Chiro watched as Tanmay's fist flew straight into the wall. Crumpling the panel instantly as the attacking robot soon tugged his hand free with brute force. Ready to continue, as he shot forward at Chiro with a series of punches and kicks that were each blocked or reflected until the robot suddenly became paralysed. Engulfed in a strong red aura, Tanmay was thrown and slammed into the ground away from them.

"I think not!" The cocky pilot interrupted, his magnets still pulsing with power. As he re-picked the downed robot up again and sent him crashing into the opposite wall by the computer. Looking to Chiro with a quick grin. "Should help you a bit Kid!"

"Thanks Sprx." Chiro replied, giving a thumbs up of his own, as he shot back after Antauri and Nova. Laser bullets raining behind them that suddenly stopped. Though Chiro did not even dare to look back, as he shot up his tube. Antauri and Nova following suit, as they reached the room level.

Opening fire on the kid as he ran again, Maezono was abruptly stopped. The gun being sent scuttling across the floor, as Jinmay forcibly kicked it out of his hands. Throwing her own murderous glare at him, before Maezono heard the next attack.

Tag teaming together, Otto and Gibson flew straight for Maezono. Gibson's drills turning to the Spin Shocker attack, as Otto's energy saws clashed violently together. Sparks of energy beginning to rain out wildly as he did. "Double monkey attack." They both chorused together, aiming for Maezono at full power.

Seeing the double attack about to strike him down, Maezono suddenly grabbed hold of Jinmay's arm. Throwing her in front of him as a shield, as the attacks collided head on with her. Jinmay hitting the wall and falling to the ground unconscious. "Finally she's done something of use!" Maezono commented, as both Gibson and Otto watched in horror.

"Jinmay?!" Otto called out in concern, both landing within metres of Maezono.

"Enough monkeys! Back down or I'll blow up the city with your own robot!"


	31. Chapter 30 - Final Escapes

_Really sorry about the wait guys! I've got everything planned now from this point to the finale so hopefully it will all run smoothly now. I have also got some ideas and written some drafts up for the next fanfic too! :) x_

* * *

Flying past the bedrooms, Chiro continued running at speed. Breezing through the complex corridor systems as he targeted the next set of tubes ahead. His gut instinct powering him forwards, as he could almost feel the corridor below him shake from the impending attack.

Following the boy's lead, the gold and silver simians easily kept up with the same gusto. The silver monkey watching the boy's every movement, as his mind desperately tried to concoct a plan that seemed to be currently lacking in this situation. Provoked by the urgency, Antauri breathed out before calling to the teen just ahead. "Chiro where are you going?"

Having the same disturbed feeling in his gut, Chiro could tell instantly they were being hounded. Gritting his teeth as he skated around the tight upcoming corner Chiro was quick to reply to his mentor's question. "Anywhere that's away from Maezono and Tanmay ideally." Chiro replied in a cool tone as he slowed down a notch suddenly, the target for the next part of his plan was only a few mere metres away. As he suddenly stopped and turned to the other two. "Both of you go down and help the others, I'll be fine." Chiro reassured quickly, only to be greeted back with looks of agitation and flat out revolt.

Flashing the boy an 'I-don't-think-so' look, Nova stood firm. Her body slowing to a halt as she stared the boy down for his sudden remark. Her tail flicking with annoyance. "What are you planning to do or go?" Nova questioned quickly again, exchanging an equally raised brow glance between her silver simian brother.

With their attention's wavering, Chiro turned back towards the lines of colourful tubes. Taking no more than a couple of steps before he felt a fierce burning under his feet. Urging him to leap into the air quickly to avoid it.

The blast emerged soon after. Melting the metal floor where Chiro last stood with ease before crashing into the ceiling above. Dislodging two overhead pipes that soon began to leak water vapour and smoke into the air.

Chiro, who managed to dodge the attack with a leap of faith, landed across the gap splayed out like a starfish. Blinking, as the facts of the situation soon registered in his scattered mind. Chiro pulled himself together quickly. Glancing back into the smoke, his vision was now totally obscured, as he failed to see his two fellow team mates through the smog. Coughing harshly from the thickness of the air, Chiro realised then he had been forcibly separated from them. A chance he couldn't afford to waste as he hastily stepped back before making a sudden beeline for the tubes in front of him.

Sinking into the smoky darkness, a form suddenly emerged from the destruction. Unaffected by the smog like air, as its keen eyes soon clocked onto its target's escaping form.

Lunging forward at blinding speed Tanmay grabbed the back of the teen's shirt just as he tried to scamper away. Hoisting the lighter boy clean off the floor, before slamming Chiro's back against the corridor wall. His eyes boring straight into the boy's as the stare down began. "Are you afraid?" The robot taunted mercilessly, as he used one hand to restrain the boy's arms whilst the other grasped hold of the teen's neck. Holding him higher off the floor, as the pressure instantly cut off the boy's airways to his own lungs.

Bearing the brunt of the teen's futile, powerless struggles, it took virtually no time before they became weaker and weaker. The boy's eyes rapidly draining off all life, as veins raised in desperation. Finally falling still, Chiro appeared to be completely subdued by his attacker.

Grinning widely at the impending victory, Tanmay's thoughts wondered to finishing the situation completely. _'One final blast that is all it will take. Nice and tidy.'_ The robotic male thought silently, his palm beginning to power up with energy, as the light blue aura reflected off the boy's paling skin.

Suddenly leaping out of the smoke, Nova growled at the scene before her pink eyes. Bearing her fangs fiercely, she reacted instantly. Activating her transformers, as she appeared battle ready, her eyes nearly narrowing to mere slits. "Get off Chiro now!" Nova snarled, with venom dripping from her every word as she closed in on the robotic male.

Mustering up all her strength, Nova crashed both of her giant fists together. One on either side of the robot's skull. Feeling the fierce jolt of her prey being incapacitated beneath her mighty paws. The vice like force nearly permanently damaging the robot's cranium, as she watched a purple flash appear between Chiro and Tanmay.

Antauri, who had also activated his weapons, leapt straight between Chiro and Tanmay. Slashing the offending arm locked onto Chiro's throat into two, before ripping the appendage off of the boy's throat. Throwing it away like mere litter, before pulling Chiro out to safety. Onto the floor, further up the corridor, "Chiro can you hear me?" Antauri asked, concern seeping into his tone as he gently placed two fingers against the boy's neck. Feeling his pulse beat regularly underneath his fingertips, it confirmed what he felt from the power primate that emanated from the boy.

Feeling a hand grasp his, Antauri looked down. The boy was regaining consciousness rapidly as Antauri carefully lifted his hand from the boy's neck. Feeling the boy force himself to sit up, as he held his shoulder.

Coughing violently as he re-adjusted to the air returning to his burning lungs, Chiro looked up. His mentor stood protectively to the side of him, as he rubbed his back to help ease the pain. His cobalt orbs not leaving his sapphire eyes.

"Chiro, are you okay?"

Nodding his head as he panted for breath, Chiro held a hand out. Gauging his surroundings, before he suddenly pushed himself off the floor. Grabbing the wall for support as he rubbed his sore throat. "I can't take much more of this, he nearly broke my neck." Chiro finally got out between a slight wheeze and a coughing fit.

Throwing the boy a sympathetic look, Antauri made an immediate decision. Hovering closer to the boy, as he spoke quietly, "Don't make me regret this Chi."

His face scrunching in confusion at the silver monkey, Chiro was quick to reply. "Uh regret what Antauri?"

"Here." Antauri said as he placed his palm against the boy's chest and concentrated briefly. Summoning the power primate he used to seal Chiro's hyper form to return him. A small green orb appearing from the boy's chest, which soon dispersed back into Antauri's palm.

Feeling the effects of his hyper mode being released, Chiro wasted no time in powering up. A silly grin creasing on his face, as he flexed his hands at feeling his powers returning. "You've unlocked my hyper form?" Chiro inquired curiously.

With a curt nod, Antauri took his palm away. "In case you need it, with this recent threat. Just don't try to pull any stunts like last time though Chiro as I won't hesitate in re-sealing it." Antauri warned, as the boy turned a little sheepish in response. Finally noticing Nova finishing off the robot, as she sent it packing straight through the hole in the floor.

Wiping her giant fists of the situation, she turned back to her two male teammates. "So what's the plan?"

Shifting from foot to foot uneasily, Chiro's eyes darted to the floor, as he set the wheels in motion for his own solo plan. "Antauri can I borrow the brain scrambler to get out of here?" Chiro asked quickly. Nervously backing up towards the tubes, as he hoped for a quick escape from the situation.

Noting the boy's evasiveness, Antauri's brow furrowed in concern. "Chiro what are you planning?" Antauri asked quickly, something not sitting right with the monkey at this quick request.

Gulping as the silver primate became sceptical of his intentions Chiro rubbed his forehead. "Nothing. It's just a way of getting out of here." Chiro spoke quickly, before coughing. Still desperate to hide the intentions in the plan he had only just thought through.

Rolling her eyes at the pair, Nova was quick to try and offer a solution. "Take Antauri with you Chiro I'll hold Tanmay off." Nova stated, watching the boy's eyes widen as he shook his head with his hands held out in front of him.

"No, no, no, I mean there's no need! I'll be fine, Antauri stay and help Nova." Chiro tried offering, though it soon proved futile.

Noting the look of displeasure on her brother's face, Nova gulped, as her attention soon flew back onto the currently downed robot below.

Raising a brow, Antauri restrained the annoyance in his tone well. "Only if you're planning on going to the police station will I let you go alone." Antauri stated unbendingly. "Trust me Chiro, if you're lying to me and planning..."

Resisting the urge to face palm, Chiro again held up his hands in defence. "Oh Shugazoom Antauri! I think there are more pressing matters than that now!" Chiro stated carefully. "I've got to do this on my own!"

"There is no I, in team Chiro." Antauri warned. "Where are you planning to fly off too?"

"You two can argue about this when you're both in the air. Both of you go." Nova yelled as she began to see Tanmay move again below.

Gritting his teeth at the sudden urgency, Chiro turned quickly towards the black tube. "Fine let's go now while we've still got a chance!"

Not saying another word, Antauri followed Chiro quickly. Finding the boy standing to the side of the cock pit, as Antauri grasped the controls and took the pilot's chair. Flicking a few switches the lights buzzed with power, before the image of the outside loaded onto the screen in front of them.

Seconds later, the Brain Scrambler blasted off, transforming instantly as it disengaged from the rest of the Super Robot. Gaining altitude and soaring off towards the centre of the city, Antauri soon relaxed glancing across to the boy whose attention was fixated on the viewing screen. Clearing his throat, he glanced across again. Failing to get even the slightest hint of acknowledgement, Antauri sighed out loud. "Chiro what are you thinking about?" Antauri asked straight away. "I know when you've got the bit between your teeth, and it would be helpful to know where we're going?"

Suddenly grinning, the boy finally looked away from the screen. Turning his attention to the silver monkey. "I want to check Maezono's lab. I want to see if he is bluffing about the crystals. If he is, they should still be in there. If not, the C-Squad must have really taken them..." Chiro's voice wandered off as his mind began to think again.

Noting the boy's attention drifting again, Antauri was quick to try and regain it. "If the other robots do have the set of crystals you had to collect, do you know what their next step will be?" Antauri asked watching the screen change as he began to place some coordinates in for the west side of the city.

His grin fading quickly, Chiro shook his head in response. "No I don't Antauri, so we need to find out."

Rubbing his hand on his chin, Antauri pondered a little. Before flicking a couple more switches above his head with his tail. "Fine we'll search Maezono's laboratory now and then I'll drop you off at the police station." Antauri stated, his tone unwavering as his expression remained as stoic as ever. "Better late than never, do you not agree?"

His eyes diving to the floor, Chiro sighed as he crossed his arms. His mind mauling over what to do and say next, as he uneasily stepped from foot to foot before eventually speaking again. "Do I seriously still have to go there Antauri? Isn't there more pressing matters at hand? If I've let something loose I want to..."

Holding his hand up to silence the boy, Antauri waited until Chiro obliged. Seeing the hints of irritation seep into the teen's stance, as his stubborn streak became more prominent again. His stance tensing as his eyes found the floor interesting again. Letting out a sigh, Antauri nodded. "Yes Chiro, we've already discussed the reasons as to why too. If this creature is loose we're going to need a well thought through plan, a few hours at the police station is not going to change much. "

With his face scrunching in irritation, Chiro soon found an interesting spot on the floor again. Mauling over his thoughts in a trance like state, he played with his thumbs nervously. "Antauri." He eventually spoke out again. Reluctance evident as he struggled to finish his sentence, without a sympathetic glance from his mentor encouraging him to continue. "Antauri, I'm not going." He eventually spoke out.

Not expecting that as the answer he was going to receive the silver primate hid his surprise quickly. Only a small handful of times had Chiro ever managed to voice a serious refusal of his requests. "Chiro don't you think..."

"It's final Antauri." Chiro suddenly spoke back again quickly. Not even giving the silver primate a chance to try and sway his mind-set again. Finding his voice again, as his stubborn streak surfaced once more, Chiro gained just enough courage to look the primate in the eye. "If Maezono is right, I can't just sit in a cell or at a table staring aimlessly at four walls. I've got to try!"

"Enough!" Antauri stated, looking at the boy with a stern expression. "Chiro I mean it." Antauri spoke calmly, but firmly. "You can't keep losing yourself to these inner demons. Its soul destroying watching you constantly trying to reject our help, when it's not your burden to face alone; can't you see how futile a solo attack will be? It will require a team effort to defeat it, IF it is loose." Antauri tried emphasising, as the discreetly small eye roll the boy gave was noted.

Sighing in defeat Chiro fell back into silence at the reprimand. Resting his back against the hull of the ship as he eventually plucked the courage to cautiously glance across at his mentor again. His eyes accidentally landing on the exposed battery pack of the silver monkey, as a feeling of guilt suddenly stung him, as a thought crossed his mind.

Not catching the boy's glance, Antauri fiddled with a few of the controls. Bringing up a close up view of the beach and sidewalk ahead. "We're nearly there." Antauri casually mentioned, as he focused on lowering the ship's altitude.

Looking back up, as the screen changed to their surroundings, Chiro saw the road that led to the beach. Thinking this spot would be as good as any. "If you land on the sidewalk there, it's only a short walk to the lab."


	32. Chapter 31 - Laboratory Secrets

_Enjoy :) Not long left to go after this chapter!_

* * *

As soon as the engine switched off, the boy bolted to the hatch door. Disembarking from the Brain Scrambler immediately, as he soon jumped over the railing to land on the beach below. "Come on Antauri!" Chiro called as he began to spring across the boulders with practised ease.

Shaking his head quietly, Antauri soon followed the boy's path. Opting to levitate, he closed the gap down considerably, noting the boy's renewed speed and energy, as he headed straight for the boulders under the support structure of the main bridge. Clearing his throat, he called to the teen before he could scamper any further away. "Chiro?"

Reaching a slightly odd angled boulder, Chiro turned at the mention of his name. His hand resting on the fake stone that concealed the entrance. "Wait there Antauri." Chiro instructed, as the lightest of shoves sent the seemingly unmovable boulder rolling freely.

Raising a brow, Antauri shook his head at the boy's antics. Merely ignoring the command, as he hovered to the boy's side. "It's fake then?"

"Huh?" Chiro replied quizzically, before his face soon developed features of realisation. "Oh yeah, the best Maezono could come up with for a door." Chiro muttered absently, as he soon dashed into the opening with practised speed.

Holding his hand up in front of him, a soft red glow emitted from his palm. Lighting the eerie cave, as they walked in silence towards the opening. The artificial bright lights soon flickering on as they neared the main room laboratory.

Stealing a glance to his right, Chiro could make out the silver outline of his mentor following. His robotic body blending in well with the darkened cave tunnel; except for his bright, almost luminous cobalt eyes.

Noting the previous had locked onto the red aura emitting from his palm with an unreadable, peculiar expression. Chiro gulped. It was enough to put him on edge himself, without it being pinpointed out. "So much for waiting outside." Chiro commented just loud enough for the simian to hear. As he soon received a frown for his snide comment a mere second later.

"I chose to ignore it because there may have been traps set inside here Chiro. It's no good me being outside and you getting caught inside."

"I would not have gotten caught!" Chiro tried to argue back, before he was silenced.

"Charging in like some bull in a china shop is not always the best strategy, though this seems to be the option of choice recently. Two pairs of eyes are better than one Chiro." Antauri reminded gently as the boy merely smirked at him in response.

Shrugging his shoulders at the detailed explanation Chiro stopped walking, as he faced the silver simian. "I'm surprised at you Antauri, you're making the same mistake Nova did; which I would prefer you not to make."

Catching the boy's eye the stare down soon began. "And what mistake was that?"

"Nova stopped fighting when the stakes were raised. That's how she wound up trapped here. You don't have to worry about me, I can do much worse than look around here. This is tame compared to what I actually want to do. If I did that I would bring down the half of the city this place is built beneath." Chiro said as he quit the stare down, shrugging as he continued to walk out in front again. Showing he was done with this conversation.

"If you would prefer for me to let you walk into a might be trap, say now." Antauri suddenly asked. His voice travelling through the dark as the red glow finally faced him. Lighting up his shining silver body.

Suddenly laughing, Chiro smirked quickly, as he turned. His powers causing an eerie shade to fall on his face. "Antauri I'm not that naïve. It's just here I have the home advantage, as I know where the traps are!" Chiro said as he wagged his non-lit finger at the silver simian cockily. "Though you might want to duck." Chiro quickly suggested as he opened his powered up palm wide, aiming for the hidden camera just above Antauri's head.

Merely twisting his body to the right, Antauri again raised his brow at the teen. Not even flinching, as the blast crashed into its target only a few metres away. The camera bursting into flames soon after, before three more followed suit in a similar fashion, "Only four cameras?" Antauri asked curiously as the boy was soon walking forwards again.

"Yep that's it. There the only ones that will allow Maezono to control the other traps in here. So if Maezono can't see us he has no control."

"But he will know we've been here? He may have even planted others in your absence." Antauri questioned and warned his student, who seemed ultimately convinced the place was now safe.

Laughing, Chiro stopped to look at the silver simian again for his remark. "I doubt it, I was the one that had to sodding install them Antauri! Please have a little more faith in me."

"Chiro..." Antauri said raising the tone in his voice at the boy's choice of words, as they walked into the main laboratory.

"Alright, alright. I just want to make him sweat a bit. " Chiro commented as he peered into a glass chamber. Unsure of all the electrical experiments inside, he placed two fingers under his chin deep in thought. Pondering on what to do next before an idea sprung to mind.

Looking around the room, Antauri was careful not to disturb anything. Seeing his student deep in thought, he worried that the place would torment his already tortured mind further. "I do not see any..."

As a sudden blast blew up one of the glass experiment tanks, Antauri whipped around. The culprit with his palm wide open smirked at his handy work, before glancing over to his mentor.

"My hand slipped." Chiro spoke innocently, before the question was even raised. Though his facial features only showed pure delight.

Crossing his arms at the teen, Antauri's face gave little away. Despite his patience waning thin. "I thought you were looking for the crystals Chiro or are we here for the purpose of retribution?"

With a weary sigh, Chiro rubbed his aching temples. "Please, chill out Antauri, I'm perfectly fine and in control! Oh Shugazoom, this is one of the reasons why I thought it would be best for you to stay behind at the robot. You're becoming prickly, and I've only been back a week!"

Raising a brow, with a look of hurt, Antauri was taken aback by the sudden accusation. "Prickly?" The silver simian repeated cautiously. "Chiro in case it has escaped you, your absence from the team extended for months! We've all been deeply worried about..."

"I get it Antauri." Chiro interrupted quickly, feeling the seeds of a lecture forming where he would undoubtedly be proven wrong and subsequently feel bad for it all in the end.

Clearing his throat at the interruption, Antauri arched a brow in scepticism, "Do you though Chiro?" Antauri questioned him further, as he let the question linger in the air. Eventually continuing with no answer, as the boy seemed to sulk in response. "You've been back a week, which you have been ill for the entirety of. You've barely disclosed any details of what actually happened to you, and we've got rogue robots breaching the Super Robot with the intent on killing you. You're not helping yourself when it comes to the police, and every time we seem to pull your emotional state out of the darkness you succumbed to, you always find a way to relapse back into your depression. So if looking out for you and worrying sick about your wellbeing deems me prickly, then so be it Chiro."

"I... Antauri." Chiro sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean what I said about you... it's just... I don't want any of you to get involved, because I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Physical pain can hurt just as deeply as emotional pain can Chiro; you might protect us from one successfully, but you'll inadvertently heighten the risk of the latter occurring."

Rubbing the back of his neck shyly, Chiro's eyes darted to the floor. "I don't think there's no escaping the other Antauri. This creature could be one of the most dangerous threats I've ever encountered, except for Skeleton King of course, but I can't shake this feeling off that it's not going to go my way." Chiro said as his voice wandered off.

Placing his palm on the teen's shoulder, Antauri gently pulled the boy back a step. "Dear one, please stop exhausting yourself with this. I'll help you with the next piece of the puzzle because I care about you, but after that its teamwork only. Understood?"

Desperately searching to evade the answer, the teen's eyes scanned the room. "Wait I see something!" Chiro quickly interrupted pulling away from Antauri's protective grip, as he hurriedly made his way to Maezono's desk. Pulling a large volume that had been previously half hidden under a bunch of paper files.

Sighing the wise monkey, rubbed his aching temple. He loved this teen dearly, but now he was proving to be stubborn, it always ended in circuit ache. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he hovered behind the boy. The child who was usually nose deep in a comic for once was actually engrossed in a book. Calling his telekinesis, Antauri flicked the page to reveal its cover psychically.

"This is a journal Chiro... But no author, how strange." Antauri stated, as the teen appeared antsy at the movement of the page.

Agreeing with his mentor, Chiro nodded quickly as he grasped the page in the book he was previously reading. Flicking the page back with a 'thud' he brushed off the silver simian as he tried to study the pages again.

"What language is this even in?" The teen sighed, his inability to read the text proving annoying, as he tried focusing on the illustrations instead.

Dropping a well concealed hesitant look, Antauri cleared his throat. Choosing not to translate the ancient Koraladolian text for the already skittish child. He merely peered across curiously, content the boy was halted in his tracks. "It's very ancient, but I fear translating this will prove very difficult."

"Wait! I know that, that's the Blasted Lands!" The teen suddenly pointed out, a mischievous grin forming on his lips, as his finger traced the faded map showing the southern realm of the Zone of Wasted Years.

"Hmm... indeed." Antauri replied hesitantly. Concerned with both what he was reading, and letting too much information slip to Chiro. "However that does not actually give us anything to go on."

"But it's a start!" Chiro quickly brightened up, as the wise monkey nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"True. Maybe Gibson can translate this later for you?" Antauri stated, his eyes narrowing as he read some of the frightful text that accompanied the pictures.

 _'When three Savage Lands crystals of over a century in age are aligned in the old shrine of flames, their power causes a tear to form in the dimension Diablo is encased in. Thus allowing his escape into Shugazoom...'_

As the book suddenly slammed shut the silver simian looked towards his leader. Seeing the boy in some distress as he gripped his head as if in pain. "Chiro?" Antauri asked, concern evident in his tone.

Pulling his hands off his face, Chiro slammed them both down in fists onto the table. The desk breaking under his reckless strength; though his face showed he was completely panic stricken. "What have I let loose?" Chiro growled to himself, before feeling his shoulder being squeezed lightly.

"Come, you have seen enough. Am I not correct?"

"Too much." Chiro stated his shoulders slumping, as soon as Antauri released them. His eyes darting to the floor as he slowly followed behind the silver simian during their trek through the tunnel. His thoughts consuming him as he failed to realise they had walked out on the beach. It was only when Antauri's telekinesis pressured him forward, did he realise, how close they were to the brain scrambler. "What's the rush Antauri?"

"I believe you have an appointment matter to sort out? Do you not?"

"Antauri, just hear me out one final time." Chiro said carefully, chewing on the words he was about to say with a deep regret paining his chest already.

Turning to face his student, the wise monkey inclined his head for Chiro to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Chiro steadied himself mentally as he began, "All of this whole saga, I can't escape it; it is entirely my fault! If I wasn't so rash and secret about it all, it may have turned out differently and I'm well aware of this."

"Do not dwell on the past Chiro, it will help neither you nor me..."

"Enough!" Chiro interrupted quickly, a sick feeling bubbling in his gut. "I'm not going with you to the police Antauri. I've got to try and put everything right, this is my last chance! It's not your fight, it's not the team's fight, it's mine! I don't want anyone else hurt, but if I fail, stay on your toes. Just in case."

"Chiro you are not going anywhere near the crystal squad or the creature in this state. Redemption completely differs from suicide."

Giving a meek grin, Chiro slowly shook his head; a lone tear escaping his crystal blue eyes as he spoke solemnly. "I've got to try Antauri... even if it's my last, I've got to try and do what I've continuously failed to do previously."

"Not alone."

"Alone Antauri."

"No monkey team member is ever alone Chiro, you will wait for a planned attack with the team."

Slowly giving an amused grin, Chiro eventually sighed sadly. "It's almost ironic." Chiro said as he suddenly walked past the silver simian. "I've thought about this next part for so many nights whilst locked up in Maezono's laboratory; I've literally chewed my way through it from dusk till dawn. But I think it's for the best, especially now." Chiro began with a deep breath. "I'm leaving the Hyper Force Antauri, resigning. That way you'll have no obligation or duty by me, effectively you can forget about me completely."

Trying to twist around to face the child, Antauri felt the boy's palm upon his shoulder. Soft, but carefully keeping him facing away. "Chiro I don't believe I'm hearing this, you can't expect us to just forget about you and accept..."

"You have though, and you'll remember. That I am sure of. You've always been a brilliant mentor, and father figure Antauri. You have no idea how much I'm going to really miss you, all of you, but especially you."

"Chi..."

Interrupting the primate again Chiro continued. "But I've got to do what's right for everyone else. You should have been the leader in the first place Antauri. You've always been the most suited to the role and it's sad to think you've missed out on the top spot twice now, but third time lucky hey?"

"You're completely wr..."

"Goodbye Antauri."


	33. Chapter 32 - Chiro's Plan

"Wonderfully done Sparky." Gibson teased as he watched his cocky red companion throw the last of the trash into the holding cell.

Dumping the two prisoners on the floor roughly, Sprx whipped around to retort quickly to his blue scientist brother, "Well Brain-Strain, we wouldn't want you to put your back out now would we?"

Chuckling, as Sprx removed himself from the cell, Gibson activated the laser bars that would keep the two rogues in place. A small smirk crossing his lips as he spoke, "Well it makes a change... as I did do all the work earlier! But you're right, it makes a nice change for you to do something of practical use."

"Just because you finally out-smarted someone on neutron generators!" Sprx scoffed as he dusted his hands together, knowing the hint of both glee and smugness that emanating in Gibson's tone. "Though next time you might want to share some of your neutron generator know-how with the kid. Seven months because he couldn't tell between two different switches!"

Raising his hands in front of him the blue scientist shook his head. "It is not my fault Chiro fell for that lie so easily Sprx. I have shown him the neutron generator many times! He obviously panicked when confronted with this situation. His logical mind must have been severely compromised due to his emotional state; but it was lucky I was here just now to provide the intellectual knowledge required to call Maezono's bluff. Otherwise we'd have all been made to be his prisoners too!"

Swishing her tail in annoyance, Nova headed towards the door that led to the control room. Resting her hand on the metal frame as she looked behind at the two bickering brothers. "Leave this conversation out of Chiro's way. He will go completely mental if he finds out it was just another one of Maezono's lies." Nova warned sternly, her eyes showing just how serious she was. Silencing them both instantly, she threw the other two primary coloured monkeys a leaving glare before leaving the room.

Walking into the command centre, the female warrior's shoulder fell forward sadly. "Seven months... he'll go berserk if he finds out." Nova said with a deep sigh as she rubbed her aching temples, "Even I don't think I can hold onto Chiro for long if he loses it like last week again." Nova quietly said to the darkened room, as she opened her antenna ears to connect to the missing member's frequencies. Waiting patiently as static continued to buzz into her ear, "Come on you two... where on Shugazoom are you?" Nova questioned, as she eventually closed off the communicator. Temporarily giving up, as she headed along to Otto's workshop to check how he was doing with his task of fixing Jinmay.

* * *

"Goodbye Antauri." Chiro repeated sadly, looking down at the battery pack he had just pulled out of the silver monkey suit. The loud click confirming the shut off was complete, as the optic eyes dulled before him. The suit falling silent and unmoving.

Physically shaking, Chiro dropped to his knees. The battery pack slipping softly from his hands, as he gripped the sand beneath him. Letting it escape between his fingertips, as his eyes fearfully locked onto the motionless robot before him. Fresh tears threatening to pour, as his stomach suddenly lurched from the guilt, and the strong wave of nausea that nearly crippled him.

For twenty minutes Chiro stayed there silently sobbing by his side. The dam he had built up, breaking with every passing moment. His mind, descending into turmoil and chaos, "What have I done?" Chiro barely managed to speak out, his eyes struggling to pull away from the sight before them.

His attention only being diverted, when his communicator eventually sparked into life.

"Antauri, Chiro? Come in now." Nova called over the radio communicator, her tone sounding urgent.

Closing the communicator mid-transmission, Chiro ripped the device from his white shirt. Willing himself to stand, as he contemplated on what to do next. Looking from his palm to the sea, he eventually chose not to crush the communicator. Instead, with a quick run to add some extra power, he threw it out to sea. The circular black device skipped across the crashing wave's surface, before it dived underneath for a final time.

"I've got to find that volcanic shrine." Chiro encouraged himself as he walked back towards the silver monkey. Picking up the separated battery pack, as he stored it in his back pocket quickly. Wiping away his tears, before cautiously approaching the silver monkey. Gulping as he scooped up the downed robot in his arms.

Walking the steps back to the Brain Scrambler in silence, Chiro made his way to the ship's side. Opening the hatch with his powered palm, before stepping inside. Laying Antauri on the floor, as he placed the removed battery pack next to him.

Hurriedly Chiro turned to close the hatch up before he hopped into the pilot's chair. Altering the chair a bit to make for more room, before he rapidly began to power up the engines. Flicking different switches expertly, as the navigation and thrusters soon came online. Showing up their status on the screens, Chiro soon homed in on the navigation system. His fingers tracing commands quickly, as the Blasted Lands soon loaded up onto the screen.

Setting and locking the coordinates swiftly, Chiro soon launched the Brain Scrambler into the air. Old training spinning through his mind as he remembered the subtle differences between driving the torso tank and piloting the brain scrambler or fist rockets. Altitude being one of the main factors he was looking out for.

Watching the screens intently, Chiro suddenly jumped when he heard a loud buzz. Recognising the sound instantly, he slammed his palm over the 'off' button for the screen. Blocking any visual, before a connection could be made.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chiro soon began to address the situation fully. Bugging the radio communications completely inside the Brain Scrambler, as he hoped his bodge would continue to hold up and block for at least the duration of his journey.

Heading to the Blasted Lands at full speed, it took just over twenty five minutes to complete the journey from the beach. The scenery changing from the outskirts of Shugazoom to the barren, rocky wasteland of the Zone of Wasted Years. But as the Southern realm was reached, the landscape began to change again. Unstable looking scorched red earth broke free, as the atmosphere thickened and began orange toned. Signalling Chiro's arrival to the Blasted Lands.

As another buzz alerted the boy, Chiro sighed as he rubbed his aching temples, "Nova please just give up already," the tired teen asked the silence that surrounded him. His mind still recognising her frequency code, as it continued to try to access the ship's computer mainframe, multiple times.

Suddenly grabbing the controls, Chiro prepared to land the craft carefully. His confidence in his bodge lacking as he was now convinced Nova had recruited help from either Gibson or Otto, or maybe even both of them. Knowing he was only a little way from the shrine area, Chiro found a safe area for the craft to slowly touch down on. His landing, mentally signalling the second phase of his plan.

Leaving the pilot's chair, Chiro knelt next to the silver simian. Carefully sitting Antauri upright against his arm as he gently connected the battery pack back inside. The suit beginning to whir into life from its returned power source, as the systems appeared to be all online and functioning perfectly.

Knowing it would take Antauri a good twenty minutes to regain control of his robotic body, Chiro moved fast. Not risking one of his mentor's surprises, Chiro jumped back in the pilot's chair. Beginning the task of re-programming the navigation coordinates for the return flight back to the Super Robot, he soon locked in the new commands. Placing the autopilot into the chair, as the system soon recognised the artificial pilot.

Checking everything twice, Chiro nodded, as he hovered over the control panel now standing. Preparing the launch sequence, before setting the timer for thirty seconds time, as he then turned to leave. A small smile crossing his lips as he bent down and quickly gave the robotic simian one last hug. Pulling himself away as the timer reached the ten second mark, as he fled the ship. Sealing the hatch quickly, as he failed to see the silver simian's optics glow faintly.

Running a little distance, Chiro soon heard the familiar sound of engines roaring. The craft soon launching into the sky moments later as it gained altitude quickly, before disappearing into the horizon in a flash.


	34. Chapter 33 - Meeting The Demon

Watching the Brain Scrambler depart, Chiro wasted no time in crossing the heat stricken land in front of him. Weary of his every step, he traversed the fragile looking landscape with great care.

Finding the rock formations that held the shrine in no time, Chiro reflected on his surroundings. The area matched the depictions in the old journal from Maezono's laboratory, to the dot. Every inch of detail seemed picture perfect as he kept his eyes peeled for more clues.

Reaching a stone trail beside the large monolith, Chiro looked up uneasily. Spotting the ledge that signified the Shrine's entrance way above the path that disappeared about a hundred metres below it.

Seeing the pathway winding snuggly around the formation, Chiro's eyes followed the route. His expression turning into a deep frown, as he made mental notes of areas where the path was weak and where it vanished altogether. Feeling the ache set into his bones from the climb he was about to face.

Giving an uneasy sigh, Chiro charged forward. Following his gut as he proceeded along the pathway at speed. Throwing caution to the wind, as he made a leap across a large gap of disintegrated pathway with little regard. Rolling back to his feet Chiro sprinted on until the pathway narrowed drastically. Forcing him to walk, Chiro wiped the sweat from his forehead when he reached the dead end.

Looking up, Chiro raised his brow. His instincts pulling him towards the ledge, he psyched himself up. Blowing cold air into his hot palms, he began to muster up his strength. Grasping at the first protruding rock he could use, as he began to haul himself up. Gradually gaining a rhythm as he began to scale the monstrosity.

As his palm reached and grasped the ledge, Chiro pulled himself up. Kicking with his feet before rolling on the smooth surface. Sweat forming around his brow, as he panted for the much needed oxygen in his tired lungs and muscles.

Pushing himself to stand, Chiro slowly edged his way to the tunnel. Hearing voices chatter and echo around him, he stalked the entrance slowly. Seeing the tunnel abruptly end to reveal a huge rock hall with a small shrine at the furthest end.

Three large stone pillars set on top of a three-step raised platform, formed a triangle on top. In the middle, a large black and purple portal swirled, powered by the three familiar crystals that had been slotted one into each pillar.

Eyes widening, Chiro could feel the dark force that inhabited the room. So much so he shivered as he gripped the rock wall for support.

"So is this the strong one who opposed you?" Chiro heard an unfamiliar voice question behind him.

His blood running cold, Chiro bolted into the large hall in shock. Visibly startled and on edge, Chiro soon whipped around after the initial shock, but saw nothing. His senses on overdrive, he suddenly felt the strange aura emanate from his right. Turning instantly, he was again met with nothing. His nerves cracking under the adrenaline and stress, he finally glanced across to the far corner, when he heard a robotic voice speak.

"Why yes Lord Diablo, under his pathetically weak looking appearance, he is actually quite strong."

Getting ready to question the three robots, Chiro took a step towards the three smug robots. His movement suddenly halted, when a strike sliced his left bicep.

Instinctively jumping away, Chiro winced from the pain; his eyes widening in astonishment. Noticing his shirt was now ripped, as a minor cut bleed freely underneath.

Covering the slice with his right hand, Chiro applied pressure. Gritting his teeth as he did before suddenly sensing the unfamiliar power swarm around him again.

"A one hundred percent organic human... child?" The mystery voice contemplated. "Interesting!"

Spinning on the spot, Chiro could feel the presence circling around him, as he desperately tried to keep up. The mystery voice becoming clearer and louder, as a dark mist suddenly formed and seemingly began to creep around him.

"Well yes, he's not artificial like us, but the monkey team is... If they decide to turn up that is."

"You bunch of clowns, what have you done?" Chiro growled to the corner of the room. Glaring at where the three robots had gathered in.

"If?" Diablo repeated for all to hear. A black mist suddenly starting to swirl violently in front of the teen. The thickness soon obscuring the boy's view of the Crystal Squad.

"Upset in the ranks you see my Lord, they might have just thrown him at us in the hopes..."

Watching as the boy darted back in surprise. The mist around the demon eventually dissipated, revealing its true form beneath.

Standing a few inches taller than Chiro himself, Diablo stood before him. The very sight of him, ran Chiro's blood ice cold.

Humanoid in structure, with a demon tail and two pointed bone white horns upon its head, Diablo folded his arms. Letting the boy take in the new threat before him.

The demon's muscular chest, hips and thighs were covered in ebony black rock like armour. Pointed and jagged, it almost resembled real stone. The exposed, visible skin left was a deep molten red with darker, lava-like cracks snaking around the rest of its body. Changing shape and size constantly, as they rippled freely across his body, with the exception of its face. Instead a permanent marking similar to a bandit mask but textured like rock, remained static there. The tail, which twitched excitedly behind him; darkened in colour to a black, razor sharp point. Proved by the fresh blood that now stained it.

Cocking his head onto one side, Diablo's face soon turned into a wicked, sickly grin. Its deep purple eyes, with amber slit pupils lit up in delight as it began to approach and search the boy frantically. Suddenly beginning to circle him, like a predator manically stalking pray.

"Another whose power is used merely as a weapon? Exploited by others... We are very alike Chiro. You're not too disappointing in this regard." Diablo spoke as he turned his gaze to settle on the three robots who now cowered in the far corner. "Robo-chickens over yonder... who show fear in Chiro's direction. I will allow you to live for now. Your sacrifice is somewhat worthy."

Stuttering as he edged back, Chiro shook his head, doing his best not to trip up over his own feet in shock at the creature that had formed from the air around him. "Wait sacrifice?" Chiro questioned, his tone quaking as he eventually stood his ground. "Whatever you think of me, I'm not exploited as a weapon by them! I just chose to be alone" Chiro replied, his tone sounding somewhat defiant as he desperately avoided trembling.

Turning around to re-face Chiro, Diablo smirked again. Holding his palms in front of him, as he soon watched it light up in a familiar red aura. "Power makes everyone a monster Chiro. Another who can sympathise with this is rare, another freak of nature. Naïve though, such a pity."

Physically cringing at the chosen words, Chiro shook his head in denial. "Stop playing games with me! Your time on Shugazoom ends now!" Chiro snarled with a fiery wave of his arm, releasing his hold on his cut arm as he did.

"Little hotshot, you are very amusing! You've come to fight Lord Diablo?" The demon mused, his smirk growing in width. "We even enjoy the same games!"

Turning serious, Chiro stood tall. "This is not a game!" Chiro stated darkly. "I don't know what the Crystal Squad plans for you to do for them, but I am informing you now. It is not happening!"

Laughing manically, Diablo began to stalk around Chiro again. Bouncing his palm off his forehead in mockery. "Oh please, Chiro! I believe you're confused, those incapable fools are my servants. Not the other way around!" Diablo stated, waving his finger at the boy, as he stopped right in front of him again. "Now let me explain. I rest in my mystical power state inside a pocket dimension within the Netherworld. The Blasted Lands and the Savage Lands both hold my essences and thus allow the areas to grow crystals that can call my presence, when aligned together accordingly." Diablo stated flicking his wrist towards his shrine, as he did. "Aligning my crystals in one of the weakest points in Shugazoom, ruptures the seals in both dimensions, causing a portal to form between them. This allows me to cross into your world, without my restraints. But in terms you'll understand little boy, I've come across the dimensions to play some games."

Growling furiously Chiro's restraints on his anger began to snap. "Stop treating me like a child, this is not a game!"

"You are one boy, with a massive ego to boot! No wonder your little family of monkeys are nowhere to be seen. Abandoned you on this burnt forsaken rock, what a way to go. Your biological parents must have a say though? Unless they abandoned you as well, how else could you live so feral?"

Hearing the boy growl, Diablo's rock like mask raised in surprise. "I've hit a nerve haven't I? Did they abandon you too? Hand in hand out the bedroom window was it? Just so they could get away from..."

"Shut up now!" Chiro snarled darkly, his rage only deepening. "I was not abandoned, I came here out of free will!"

Grinning Diablo nodded. "I bet the monkeys are pleased then, they've probably put the flags out back in their enclosure at the zoo. Cracked open a banana in celebration."

Gritting his teeth, Chiro's hands balled into fists. His nails beginning to dig into his skin, as he summoned up as much power as possible around him. Waves of energy flurrying around him violently, as dirt, and little splinters of rocks began to dance around him. His power eventually erupting into a dangerous red aura that fiercely rushed through the room before surrounding the boy. Causing the Crystal Squad to cower into the corner further.

Not even flinching, the demon watched in keen interest. "That's the way child, keep powering up! Show us the best you've got little hotshot! You might even work out as a warm up to me at this rate." Diablo encouraged.

Letting out a fierce battle cry, Chiro lunged forward at eye watering speed. His fist already balled ready, as he summoned as much strength as possible. Aiming straight for the demon's face he slammed his fist forward.

Smirking as he expertly grabbed Chiro's fist, in his larger clawed hand, he merely held the boy's attack just inches away from his face. His amused expression not changing as he eventually spoke after a minute of silence. "When I'm summoned to this dimension Chiro, I make it a habit of mine to ask for a sacrifice. Someone who can warm my powers and true form up sufficiently, so I can lay waste to this planet without breaking a sweat. You will do rather nicely." Diablo stated as his grip turned vice like. Hearing the boy yell as he was seconds from hearing the snap of the boy's knuckles in his own hand. Before spinning and slamming the boy straight into floor, face first.

"Eliminating other fighters has become part of the job. But I still view it as a hobby Chiro. A realm that summons me but refuses to comply with my policies is a bit disheartening you see, especially in my true form. Which is why I have developed a technique to counter this. Shugazoomians might be more understanding taking orders from their own!"


	35. Chapter 34 - Realising Their Mistakes

_I really can't begin to believe the delay between this chapter and the last. I am so sorry it took so long! I will finish this story, and hopefully in a bit more of a timely manner. Again aplogies and best regards everyone!_

* * *

Spitting the dirt out from his mouth, Chiro looked up to see the demon closing in again. The same insane grin still laid plastered across its face as it closed the gap like a stalking predator.

"What do you mean?" Chiro questioned as Diablo merely cocked his head to one side in answer. "Answer me!" Chiro demanded.

Halting abruptly, Diablo straightened his features. Standing two metres in front of the downed boy, he knelt down on one leg in mock sympathy. "Would you prefer it if I show you Chiro?" Diablo offered with a smirk.

"How about I show you!" Chiro challenged as he suddenly lunged forward. His hands cupping together at his side, before he pushed both his palms forward. Releasing the quick blast of tainted power primate energy straight at the creature, as he yelled, "Monkey fu."

Flying back quickly as the raging red blast followed his path, Diablo began to engulf his dark mist form again. Melting his body away into thin air, as the last thing he left Chiro to comprehend was his sickening smirk. His face finally vanishing from sight moments before the blast crashed into the opposing wall.

Smoke, dirt and dust soon scattered into the atmosphere upon impact, as the aftermath blew across the room. Ushering the Crystal Squad out of their safety corner as it did.

Standing and turning on the spot Chiro clenched his fist, as the demon vanished from sight. Desperately trying to grasp any life or power signal from the wretched creature, before it could concoct a surprise attack.

"I'm waiting Chiro." Diablo taunted his voice bouncing across the room eerily, as the boy seemed to anxiously spin on the spot, his blood running cold at his inability to locate him. Despite his close proximity.

"Wow the kid is freaking out badly now boss." Crusher commented as each of the Crystal Squad members watched on in glee.

Stroking his chin thoughtfully Chaos was quick to agree with his comrade. "He does indeed Crusher. Not so much of the big gun, street attitude now he's had his face in the dirt a few times... He almost seems manageable now."

Chuckling as the last robot nodded, Copy-Cat finally joined in, "He looks pathetic. But we are not going to intervene surely Chaos?"

"No," Chaos intervened quickly, "Copy Cat we will not risk another spoilt brat temper tantrum being thrown at us from the child. He can continue to throw his toys out of his pram with Diablo, until he's made to jog on. Professor Maezono deemed us 'ineffective' for a reason. But now I understand that the Professor must have merely referred to our fighting capabilities against a few select future opponents. Maezono could simply not predict such a monstrosity would be born. For our intelligence has proved to be unrivalled and served us superiorly up to this poi..."

Interrupting their conversation completely, a sudden blast landed in the ceiling above their heads. Leaving only a few seconds for the trio to safely scuttle away from the partial roof cave in. However all three of them failed to avoid the wrath of the tormented teen who jumped right in front of them.

Holding his opened palm up, Chiro stood in front of the three robots snorting steam. "I should have annihilated you tin cans on the street! Maezono was certainly correct about that."

Their faces turning to disgust, the leader was the first to speak out. "You won't be so cocky when your heads embedded back into the rockery. I'm sure playtime will be over soon; ready for your lesson?" Chaos growled, as Chiro merely smiled back.

"Hmm... quality versus quantity." Chiro replied with a smug grin, "Whilst I wait for your cowardly little runaway leader to return, I think I'll get some target practise in."

"You what?" Chaos asked, confused at the change in the teen.

"I think he means us boss?" Crusher nudged, as the leader soon flew into a rant.

"Where's that dammed silver monkey when you need..?"

Raising his brow dangerously at the insult, Chiro's palm lit up with energy, "You sicken me, cursing the one that saved your pathetic, waste of time lives in the first place! Well I've got some good news for you rust buckets. Antauri is not here to save you this time, and neither is your new little pet. So you'll have no choice but to deal with me yourself. Now tell me... are you even capable of such a task?"

"Cocky little..."

Aiming straight for the loud mouthed leader, Chiro's palm lit up, "I thought not." the teen concluded as blast lit the room up some more.

Watching as the robotic leader slammed straight into the collapsed ceiling wreckage, descending into a pit of smoke, before laying silent and unmoving. Chiro turned to the two remaining robots plastering on a grin at their terrified faces. "You might want to sort the audio card on that one." Chiro commented, as he went to step through the pair in front of him. "Now move out of my way, before I select my next victim!"

"You must realise Chiro that you cannot hope to stop me?" An evil toned voice suddenly bounced through the room.

Turning around sharply Chiro fired a blast behind him. Sensing the darkness closing in again as a swirling black mist began to form. He knew Diablo was watching, stalking. "I made a promise I intend to keep." Chiro stated to the air around him. Finally spotting the mist floating off just to his left. "Show yourself coward. You're no better than these clowns, and you say you're not related?"

* * *

White pupils flickering in his cobalt optics, Antauri's mind spun as his re-booted mechanical brain whirred back into life. Clogging his foggy mind with detailed system analysis, as it took some time for Antauri to adjust to the silver monkey suit's sudden shut down.

Slowly, Antauri's powerful will began to win back his control over the suit. Quietening the robotics within his body as his recent memories struggled to seep into his mind. Recalling being alongside Chiro on the beach, Antauri gently rubbed his aching temples. Taking in the change of scenery in a silent blur.

Forcing himself to sit up off the metal floor Antauri looked around the familiar cock pit in a bit of a daze. Unanswered questions buzzing around his muddled mind, as he sighed, "How did I..?" Antauri slowly groaned in confusion. Finding the strength to stand up, as the feeling of unease swept over his heart. "Chiro?" Antauri called out.

Blinking, as his unease grew at the silence surrounding him, Antauri could not quite place what was wrong. His cobalt orbs looked towards the back of the pilot chair in the front of the cockpit with a searching look, as he slowly made his way towards it. "Chiro?" Antauri asked in a gentle tone. The hints of weariness slowly creeping in, as the worrying feeling never ceased to grip his gut. His palm hitting the back of the pilot's chair as he let out a sigh. Before inhaling a deep breath.

Softening and quietening the tone of his voice once more, he called out the boy's name one last time, gently turning the pilot's chair to face him as he did. "Chiro?" Antauri asked again, his question halting as quickly as it started. His cobalt orbs locking straight onto the autopilot in horror; as the tremor of panic gripped his arm. His hand sweeping off the back of the chair as he stepped back against the metallic walls like he was pinned.

Shock beginning to ripple through his circuitry, Antauri's eyes wildly darted around the otherwise empty cockpit. His mind beginning to vividly race with muddled flashbacks. Causing the silver monkey to grip his helmet in pain as he slammed both his eyes shut. A miraculous lone tear escaping out of his left eye, as he let the power primate begin to visibly pulse around him. Clearing the fatigue that wracked his circuitry instantly, as his memories flooded back like a nightmare inside his mind.

Realising how he had become deactivated and alone in his ship, Antauri's panic gave way to anger. Letting a rare growl escape his lips, he quickly took up the lotus position. Hovering silently, as he began to focus his energy into finding the child. Pulsing the power primate out from his body in waves, until he finally felt the strain of a weak power signal being caught far off to the south. Ebbing slowly, as it seemed to be weakening gradually.

Shooting his eyes wide open, Antauri was quick to take action. A flick of the simian's transformed claw sent the autopilot flying into its side compartment, as the primate wasted no time taking back control of his ship. Disabling the cruise control with a slam of his fist, he quickly typed commands to load the pre-set navigation instructions up on the screen in front of him. His eyes narrowing as he realised his coordinates destined him to return to the Super Robot.

Opening his antenna ears, Antauri tried to connect to the child's communicator frequency quickly. Changing the frequency a few notches when the first few attempts failed with one hand, as he typed more commands with the other. When silence greeted his every attempt, the primate's face contorted back into his usual stoic expression. Deep in thought, as he made one last attempt to make contact. Turning the frequency strength onto the highest setting though this only proved to be a futile attempt when static was all that replied.

Racing his metallic fingers over the computer screen once more, Antauri began to scour the Brain Scrambler's recent navigation history. Pulling up his most recent set of coordinates, he turned the Brain Scrambler on a hair pin. Wasting no time as he reset the old coordinates, before sending all transferable energy to the engine.

No sooner had he done this, his communicator buzzed back into life with an incoming transmission. "Nova to Antauri, come in. Where are you?" The familliar female called desperately.

"Nova mobilise everyone, head for the Blasted Lands, I'm about to forward you the coordinates."

"Antauri? Antauri, I've been trying to get hold of you for nearly two hours where have you...?" Nova began before being halted.

"No time to explain Nova, just get to the Blasted Lands NOW!" Antauri interupted urgently, raising his tone significantly as he spoke.

"Antauri?" Nova asked, not expecting to hear that tone from the usually neutral monkey. "Antauri where's Chiro? Is he with you? I can't get a hold of him at all!"

"Chiro's resorted to deactivating me to go after the monstrosity that the three robots of Maezono are trying to summon."

"Deactivated you? What in Shugazoom is he thinking?" Nova questioned stunned.

"Why on Shugazoom would Chiro do such a thing?" A British accented voice soon joined in.

"So the kids panicking and completely lost it? Great." A more cocky tone also chipped in.

"If by some miracle Chiro is still alive he is at the Blasted Lands. Get there quickly team." Antauri stated as he closed the communication link down.

"Blasted Lands?" Sprx asked with a shudder before thinking what he just said. "Woah wait a sec... still alive? I don't like the sound of this"

"He's having some kind of mental breakdown, there's no telling what he'll do Sprx or be capable of."

"He won't do anything stupid, he's not traumatised or dangerous! Quirky yes, but not traum..."

"Post-Traumatic Stress disorder affects in different ways Sprx. Anxiety based illnesses can damage..."

Growling at the bickering surrounding her Nova planted her hands on her hips. "Shut up, both of you now. He's not becoming a lab rat and you're not going to tell him to cheer up. Chiro and Antauri are both going to need our help not our diagnosis, understand?"

"Nova we didn't even suggest such a solution!" Gibson defended quickly before turning back to the pilot. "But yes, you are right. Sprx get Otto, tell him to leave Jinmay for now if he hasn't already finished, so we can blast off."


End file.
